Be Okay
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: Prompted from the Winter Finale... Charlotte and Alice befriend AZ. Amelia offers to be AZ's wingman, guess who shows up at the bar? AZ dates and gets her groove back. Characters belong to ABC/Shonda/Disney...et al.
1. Chapter 1

J _ust give me back my pieces_

 _Just give them back to me please_

 _Just give me back my pieces_

 _And let me hold my broken parts_

 _I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok_

 _I just want to be ok today_

 ** _Be Okay by Ingrid Michaelson_**

* * *

"Dr Robbins?"

Arizona turns around when she hears her name, not quite recognizing the voice.

"Sorry, you don't recognize me." The woman says and turns around to show her backside and then looks over her shoulder, "recognize me now?" She asks laughing.

"Oh my god, yes. Charlotte, how are you?" Arizona asks laughing as she realizes that it's the firefighter that she treated a few weeks ago.

"I'm great. Thank you for everything. But I'm sorry that my wife showed up right after you asked me for coffee and I didn't get to respond. The truth is that, if I was single, you wouldn't have had to ask me, I would have asked you first." Charlotte replies smiling.

"Oh, that's sweet of you to say, but it's not necessary. I'm just, well, I'm rusty. I haven't done this in a long time and I'm just getting back out there. But thank you for telling me that, it was really nice of you." Arizona replies taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm glad that I ran into you, Alice and I would like to have you over for a small house party." She offers. "We both have friends who haven't met yet, friends who we'd like to introduce to each other and so you wouldn't be the only one who didn't know people."

"Oh god no, now you're taking pity on me and you want to pimp me out at a house party?" Arizona asks making a face.

"No. That's not it at all. It's more like we have some amazing friends and we'd like to help them find women who are as amazing as they are, so naturally I thought of you." She explains.

"Oh well that's better but still no. Thank you and it was nice to see you again," Arizona replies, turning to go.

Reaching out to touch her elbow and get her to turn around, Charlotte asks, "Dr Robbins, how long have you been single?"

"It's Arizona, Charlotte. Almost three years. But look, I'm a neonatal surgeon, I work crazy hours and I have a daughter and an ex-wife. I really don't have time to meet anyone, let alone have a relationship." Arizona explains.

"Let me guess, your ex works here at the hospital, probably a surgeon like you. And you think if you couldn't make it work with someone who understands you job, how can you make it with someone who doesn't?" Charlotte asks.

Arizona nods. Charlotte takes her hand and pulls her over to a table in the coffee shop and they sit across from each other.

"Arizona, my first serious relationship was with another firefighter and it was great at first, but then it got complicated and the lines between work and life got blurry. Then one night it all went sideways when she was trapped in a fire and I broke protocol to try to save her and we both ended up needing rescued. We, well I almost lost my job. They transferred me to a different station and it tore us apart." Charlotte explains.

Arizona swallows hard and replies, "I was in a plane crash and my ex is an Orthopedic surgeon, one of the best in the nation, my leg was broken and horribly infected after days of exposure and I made her promise not to amputate it, even though we both knew that might be the only way to get rid of the infection. It broke us, we tried to recover from it, but eventually it broke us."

"Alice and I met at a house party about five years ago. It was this same kind of set up. Her friend was dating my friend and we met through them. So I'm a big believer in meeting people through people, let your friends screen out the crazy people." Charlotte replies, "Please come to the party. It will be fun, I promise."

"How did you know that I'd be at this coffee shop?" Arizona asks.

"Well, you invited me for coffee and this is the one that's closest to the hospital. This is the third morning in over a week, that I've come by here hoping to run into you." Charlotte admits.

"So you're basically a friendly stalker." Arizona teases.

Laughing she admits that "Alice told me that I should just go back to the hospital and have you paged, but this seemed more fun".

Taking her card out of her pocket and writing her personal cell number on the back, Arizona hands it to her. "Okay, let me know when and I'll try to make it." Arizona promises.

"Is that the best you can do? At least give me your next weekend that you're not working or on call?" Charlotte asks.

"Oh, you're really good at this. Let me check," Arizona says pulling up her calendar and showing it to her.

"Got it. I'll see what I can do and let you know." Charlotte says standing up to leave. Then leaning in and giving the blonde a quick hug. "We're going to be great friends, I can tell already." She says winking at her and leaving.

* * *

Heading back to the hospital, Arizona can't help but feel a bit brighter. She's made Richard go out with her to the lesbian bar twice now and while he's been a good sport about it, she has to admit it's a little odd and probably not really helping her cause. She needs to start going alone or at least drag April along with her.

"Hey Robbins, is it true that you've been dragging Webber out to be your wingman?" Amelia asks when they run into each other in the locker room.

Busted, Arizona grimaces, "How did you hear about that?" She asks.

"My surgery tech, Naomi. She saw you guys there the other night. Webber, really?" Amelia asks again.

"I know, he offered and I couldn't say no. He's not a bad wingman, but he certainly stands out in that crowd." Arizona admits.

"Tell you what, how about I go with you next time?" Amelia offers.

"You'd be up for a lesbian bar?" Arizona asks surprised.

"Don't look at me like that? I went to college, I've dipped my toes into the lady pond before." Amelia says laughing. "Robbins, I know how to swim."

The blonde's mouth drops open and she stammers a minute, before blurting out, "Uh, what about you and Owen?"

"There is no me and Owen. In fact, there's no me and anyone. I just moved out of Meredith's place. So please let me hangout with you, all this alone time is making me crazy." She explains.

"Okay, how about tomorrow night? It's an 80's theme night at the bar and I just dug out my old Clash t-shirt to wear." Arizona says laughing.

"Oh 80's night sounds fun. Let's do it." Amelia says shutting her locker.

"I'll call you tonight with the details." Arizona replies watching the brunette leave.

Humming and singing 'Should I Stay or Should I Go' to herself Arizona shuts her locker a few minutes later and runs right into Callie.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone else was in here." The blonde admits embarrassed.

"Singing The Clash, so you're in a good mood today." Callie remarks curiously.

Smiling at her, Arizona waves and heads out to start her shift.

* * *

"How did it go? Did you meet anyone?" April asks sliding up beside Arizona on her way to the ER.

"It was fine. I did meet a few women, it's just I don't know none of them stood out. Nothing clicked." Arizona says trying to explain. "How is it going with Jackson?" she asks changing the subject.

"Amazing, confusing, terrible, awesome..." April says slumping against the wall and covering her face with her hands.

"You had sex again didn't you?" Arizona exclaims. "I told you not to have sex while you're in counseling." She asks.

"I know, I know. But we're in living together and we had such a nice evening, we had dinner, watched a movie and then it just happened." April says helplessly.

"Okay, so did you at least talk about it this morning?" Arizona asks.

"No, I woke up early and came into work. I've been dodging him all morning." April admits.

"You can't do that. You need to talk. Not talking is what got you in this mess." Arizona points out to her friend.

"Uh April, do you have a minute?" Jackson asks coming over to where they're standing.

"She does. I was just leaving." Arizona says giving her friend a nudge towards him as she walks away.

"Hi." April says shyly.

"We need to talk about this. Last night was..." Jackson begins.

"DON'T say it. Jackson!" April says loudly, then quieting down as people glance at her, she adds, "I know what you're going to say and I can't hear it. Not right now."

"You don't know what I'm going to say. If you did, you wouldn't have reacted like that. April, come on. You have to give me a chance. We need to be able to communicate if this is going to work. I have to be able to tell you when I've enjoyed an evening with you with you freaking out." He replies frustrated.

"Wait you enjoyed last night?" She asks, "I thought you were going to say it was a mistake," she replies softly. Then adding, "Jackson I enjoyed last night too. But then I woke up beside you this morning and I was afraid that you would think it was a mistake, so I left. I'm sorry." April says searching his face for a sign that he forgives her.

"Look, you need to stop running from me, from us. If we're in this together than we have to stick together and figure it out, it's not up to me or you, it's up to us." He replies searching her face for a sign that she's listening.

Nodding, she bites her lip. "I-I'll do better. I promise." She whispers as he pulls her into an embrace.

* * *

"How did it go after I left, did you get her number? Are you going out with her?" Webber asks when he runs into Arizona in the hall.

"Uh, yes I got her number, but no I'm not going out with her. I just didn't feel a connection." Arizona says trying to explain it.

"Well, Catherine is coming home tonight. So I'm afraid that I'm not going to be able to go out again for a while." He explains.

"Right, well you were a great help Richard. I really appreciate it. Hey, do you remember the firefighter from a few weeks ago?" She asks.

"The one that you finally asked out only to find out she wasn't single?" He remarks, "Is she single now?"

"No, she's still not single. But I ran into her today and they've invited me to a house party to meet new people." Arizona says proudly.

"Oh, well that's a great way to meet someone. I met Adele at a party in college." He remarks as he's walking away. "Wait, Robbins." He calls to her turning around, "What about 80's night?" He asks.

"I'm going. Amelia just agreed to go with me." Arizona adds. "Did you know that she moved out of Meredith's place?"

Richard watches the blonde walk away and then turns around abruptly, he better go check on her. She's missed the last two meetings, which isn't unusual with a surgeon's schedule, but he better check to make sure that's all it it.

* * *

"Dr Shepherd may I have a moment?" He asks sticking his head into the viewing room where she's standing with Edwards and her interns.

"Edwards, give me the room and take them with you." Amelia replies.

Richard shuts the door behind them and steps a bit closer to Amelia. "I haven't seen you at a meeting. Is everything okay?" He asks.

"I'd rather not do this at work. I'm in the middle of a case Richard." She replies nervously chewing her thumbnail.

"You moved out of Meredith's? Hunt is suspended and no one's heard from him in over a week. Are you telling me that you're handling both of those things just fine? If you are, then I'll be on my way. If you're not then you and I are going to be leaving here and going to a meeting." He replies staring steadily at her.

"I am fine. I wasn't fine last week. But I'm fine today, for several days now. I've been fine." She admits, her voice shaking a little.

"Tell me what happened." He says softly, not judging her.

"I was at Joe's and it was after my fight with Meredith, after she told me to get out of her house. I shouldn't have gone there, but I did and I was just drinking club soda. But then a guy came up and offered to buy me a drink. I declined of course, but then I watched him a moment and I asked for a vodka tonic. He bought it and set it in front of me and I took a drink. It tasted amazing. It tasted like maybe I could just let go of my day and be free for a little while." Amelia admits.

"What did you do after tasting the drink?" He asks.

"I called Edwards and asked her to come and get me. She took me back to her place and I told her about my fight with Meredith and I stayed on her couch. I haven't had a drink since that one sip. Richard, I've been going to the early meeting across town, it's closer to Stephanie's place." Amelia explains.

"So you're staying with your resident?" He asks.

"Not any more, I just found a place and I'll be moving at the end of the month. I'll just have to get my things out of Meredith's house." She points out.

"You should have called me. I am always here for you." He reminds her.

"I know, I just didn't want to admit that I'd let myself get to that place again. I survived Derek's death and Owen's deployment, how is it that I let Meredith do this to me?" She asks tearfully.

"You and Meredith have been tight and I know that Blake has been an issue for you. I don't think I realized how difficult it would be for you to have her here and I apologize for that. But you're a strong, strong woman. And you pulled yourself back from the abyss, so that tells me that you're taking care of yourself. But I'm concerned now, Robbins tells me that you're going out with her this weekend. Are you sure that a bar is where you should be, in light of all of this?" He asks concerned.

"I'll be fine. This isn't about me going to a bar to forget, this is about going out with a friend to be her wingman. And it's a lesbian bar, so I'll be completely distracted, drinking will be the last thing on my mind." She replies smiling.

"Does Robbins know about any of this?" Richard asks.

"She knows a little. If it will make you feel better, I could invite Edwards, she knows everything and she's been great the past couple of weeks." Amelia suggests.

"Okay, that's probably a good idea. You're Chief of Neurosurgery, you have a lot to lose Amelia. Take care of yourself and call me if you need me." He says firmly, his eyes full of concern.

"Thank you Richard. I'm sorry that I haven't been in touch. And tomorrow, I'll see you at our regular meeting, okay?" She replies.

"See you there." He replies slipping out the door.

* * *

 _ **A/N: What do you think? Will this get us through until Feb? I'm going to try to get one more chapter of this out before I start vacation!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing tonight?" Jo asks Arizona the next morning.

"I'm going out tonight with Amelia. How about you?" Arizona asks her. Curious if she's going to see Alex, it's been over a week since Jo showed up asking to stay on her couch and neither she nor Alex will explain why they're apart.

"I'm just going to volunteer for on-call tonight." Jo says sipping her coffee.

"You could go out with us, I mean we're going to a lesbian bar, but it's 80's night, it'll be fun." Arizona replies.

"You and Shepherd? Will Edwards be there?" Jo asks.

"I don't think so, why is that a problem? Jo, you can talk to me, what's going on with you?" Arizona asks concerned.

"I know that I owe you an explanation as to why I've been on your couch all week, but I'm just not ready to talk about it." Jo says sighing heavily.

"Okay, well you know that you can stay as long as you need to but the longer you stay the more likely you're going to end up babysitting Sofia." Arizona teases.

"I'd love to babysit Sofia, you get her on Sunday, right?" Jo asks.

"Yes, but won't you be gone by then?" Arizona asks hopefully.

"I need to talk to Alex, but he really, really pissed me off and if I talk to him now, I'll say something that I can't take back." Jo explains.

"What did he do to piss you off?" Arizona asks.

"He asked me to marry him, again." She replies sitting her coffee cup down and leaving the room.

"Oh." Arizona replies confused and now worried.

* * *

"Hey, I may have invited Wilson to join us tonight." Arizona informs Amelia that morning in the attendings' locker room.

"Oh, and I may have invited Edwards to join us." Amelia admits.

"Well this should be interesting. I think there's something going on with them, well with Jo anyway. She's been on my couch for almost a week now and she won't tell me why. Alex won't talk about it either." Arizona says slipping her scrub top on and hanging her street clothes up in her locker.

"Well, I've been on Edwards' couch for over a week and I've told her everything, probably too much. She'll never respect me again." Amelia sighs sitting down on the bench in front of her locker.

"Maybe you should move in with me and Jo should move in with Edwards." Arizona replies laughing.

"So what's the plan tonight?" Amelia asks.

"Apparently, I'm going to a lesbian bar with an entourage of straight girls, which should definitely make me more interesting than when I showed up there with Richard." Arizona replies sarcastically.

* * *

"Edwards, are you on call tonight?" Blake asks when they run into each other in the locker room that afternoon.

"No, I'm going out tonight with Shepherd, she said it's a girl's night thing." She explains.

"You're letting your attending crash on your couch and now you're going out together?" Penny asks, "Unbelievable."

"You should come out and have a drink with me. I'll get the address of the bar and send it to you. It'll be fine, its an 80's night thing. She'll probably bail on me and I'll just be sitting around bored anyway." Edwards offers.

"Maybe, but it depends on the bar. Shepherd hates me, I try not to get too close to her." Penny explains.

"What happened with you and Torres?" Edwards asks.

"Long story short, I bombed it." Penny replies shrugging her shoulders.

"Just as well, dating attendings never works. Even Wilson and Karev have split up." Edwards says softly.

"Really? I thought they were engaged, I over heard Meredith and Karev talking about an engagement ring." Blake explains.

"Wait, are you serious?" Edwards asks. "Jo just told me she's been staying at Robbins' place. But Karev proposed?"

"I think so, that's what it sounded like. But then I thought they were already engaged, Meredith calls her his ball and chain." Penny explains.

"Yeah, Meredith is dark and twisty. You can't really judge people by what she says about them." Edwards explains.

* * *

"Do you want to drive together or meet there?" Arizona asks Amelia that afternoon.

"I'll just meet you there, who knows you might get lucky and I don't want to be a complication." Amelia says playfully.

"Please, I've been there twice now and not met anyone. I just want to have a night out, it'll be fun." Arizona replies laughing.

"It'll be fun. We have hot young residents for bait!" Amelia points out sarcastically.

"Did you tell Edwards that it's a lesbian bar?" Arizona asks suddenly.

"No, did you tell Wilson?" Amelia asks.

"Yes, but Wilson knows me well enough that she knows that it's a lesbian bar." Arizona replies. "You should tell Edwards."

"Maybe, but it'll be more fun to see how she handles it", Amelia jokes.

"You're terrible, you know that right?" Arizona replies.

* * *

Amelia agrees to drive and when they pull up Edwards texts the bar address to Penny. Then they head inside to meet Arizona and Jo.

"Who are we meeting again?" Stephanie asks as they wait to go inside.

"Robbins and Wilson. It's girls night!"Amelia replies excitedly.

"Wait, is this like Girls' Night, girls' night?" Edwards asks as she notices that there are only women in line for this bar.

"Loosen up Edwards, it'll be fun." Amelia says nudging her.

Pulling out her phone, she checks to see if Penny has responded. Of course, she's on her way. Sighing, Edwards smiles at Shepherd, god only knows what this woman will do next she thinks.

"Who are we meeting again?" Jo asks. They took a cab here so they could both drink. She hasn't been to many lesbian bars, but at least she knows she won't run into Alex here.

"Shepherd and Edwards." Arizona replies sipping her drink. "You look really pretty tonight. Maybe you'll get lucky." She teases her.

"That's all I need." Jo says rolling her eyes. "Hey maybe we should go dance?" She suggests.

Checking her phone, Arizona pulls her back, "Hold on they're coming in. Then we can dance. Don't you love this music?"

A few minutes later, Jo spots Stephanie and waves her over. Arizona and Amelia greet each other and check out each other's vintage concert tees, while the two residents commiserate.

"At least I won't run into Alex tonight." Jo replies.

"I may have invited Penny out, so will you help run interference with Shepherd and Robbins?" Edwards asks.

"Are you insane? Why would you invite her to come out with Shepherd and Robbins?" Jo asks following Stephanie to the bar.

"I didn't know Robbins would be here. I thought it was, well never mind. She and Torres broke up, so I felt bad and invited her out." Edwards tries to explain.

"You thought Shepherd was taking you to a lesbian bar so you invited a lesbian?" Jo asks confused.

"No, Shepherd didn't tell me that we were going to a lesbian bar. She just told me a new bar downtown. I didn't even know we were meeting Robbins until we got here, then it was too late to uninvite Penny. Please help me." Edwards asks again.

"Okay, okay, I'll help. But let's get them out on the dance floor, the sooner they meet some women, the sooner we can get out of here." Jo points out.

"Oh, I don't think Shepherd is here to meet women?" Edwards replies. Then pauses to order drinks.

"Of course she is, it's a lesbian bar." Wilson reminds her, then says to the bartender "And another vodka tonic."

"But Shepherd's not a lesbian?" Stephanie says confused.

"Obviously, she's bi or something. It's no big deal, you should want her to meet someone, it'll get her out of your place." Jo points out.

"Oh she's moving into her own place next week." Edwards replies.

"Really? Then can I move in?" She asks.

"Not until you tell me what happened with Karev." Edwards says turning around with the drinks and looking for Robbins and Shepherd.

* * *

"Whoa, Robbins is definitely having a good night. She's freaking surrounded, now where's Shepherd?" Edwards asks.

"Over there, she looks like she's hitting on that woman." Jo points out.

"She's definitely hitting on her. Did you guys know that Shepherd dated women?" Blake asks surprised.

"No, but its not that surprising. She's tried everything else." Jo says sarcastically.

"Wilson, don't do that." Edwards says sharply.

"I heard Meredith and Alex talking about her. She was quite the wild child in the Shepherd family." Wilson explains.

"I'm just glad that she hasn't spotted me yet. Speaking of which, I'm probably on borrowed time. I should head out before either of them spot me." Blake says, finishing her drink and setting it down. Then turning around she spots the last person that she wanted to see tonight. "Fuck it's Torres, help!"

"As in Callie Torres? She's here?" Wilson asks looking around. "Edwards you go with Blake, I'll run interference with Torres, she's not going to be happy when she spots Arizona surrounded by women."

"Tell, Amelia that I left, okay Jo?" Edwards says before she leaves.

Taking a moment to watch Callie, Jo waits until her gaze is about to sweep across Arizona..."Hey Dr Torres!" She says bouncing up to her.

"Uh, Wilson?" Callie stammers. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with a friend. A friend who hasn't dated anyone in a long time, she asked me to come out, so here I am. Out. How about you? What brings you out tonight Dr Torres?" Wilson asks moving so that as Callie turns her head Arizona's not in her sight.

Reaching out to grab the resident's arm to keep from moving. Callie replies, "I'm single again, I'm sure that you heard." Then spotting a certain blonde, she asks, "Wait, are you here with Arizona?"

"Yes and she's having a good time, which was sort of the point of coming out tonight." Jo reminds her, hoping that she'll not ruin it for her.

Callie snorts and then glances around the room again, "Is that Amelia Shepherd over there by the bar?" Callie asks, noticing the small brunette.

"Uh, maybe. I'm not sure." Wilson replies diplomatically.

"I think I need a drink," Callie replies moving over to get in line at the bar. "What are you drinking?"

"Vodka soda," Jo says holding up her drink to show that it's almost empty.

"Go check on Arizona, that blonde chick looks a little handsy." Callie points out.

Jo sighs and heads over to Arizona, who looks up relieved to see her.

"Jo, Jo come here." Arizona says calling her over. "Sorry ladies, I need to dance with this one." Arizona says grabbing Jo's hand and pulling her close. "My god, I thought you'd abandoned me." Arizona whispers holding her close and nuzzling her neck.

"Okay, so guess who I just ran into here." Jo asks looking down at the blonde and moving a strand of hair out of her eyes and smiling at her as the group of ladies watch them.

"Callie's here." Arizona replies spinning Jo around a little too fast and they almost lose their balance.

"Uh yeah, Callie's here. But it could be worse, Blake just left with Edwards." Jo explains.

"Oh good god," Arizona replies. "This is bad. Where's Shepherd?"

"I'm pretty sure that Shepherd just left with someone," Jo says looking around for the small brunette.

"Okay, so we should probably go talk to Callie, then we'll leave. Okay?" Arizona asks, looking her friend in the eyes.

Jo nods and takes Arizona's hand and guides her up to where Callie is waiting with her drink.

"Here." Callie says thrusting the drink into Jo's hand. "Now what the hell's going on?"

"Calliope, I didn't expect to see you out tonight." Arizona replies moving in to give her a light hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I'm pretty sure that it's the other way around. Why are you here, with Wilson?" Callie asks.

"This is a really funny story." Arizona says taking the drink out of Wilson's hand and taking a sip.

Jo rolls her eyes. Drops the blonde's hand and goes to get another drink.

"Funny huh? Do tell." Callie replies.

"Richard and I were here the other night..." Arizona begins.

"Richard? As in Richard Webber? You were in a lesbian bar with Richard Webber?" Callie asks incredulously.

"Yes, but that's not the funny part Cal, wait for it." Arizona says laughing and taking another drink.

Jo stands at the bar and when the bartender finally gets to her she orders a drink and then closes out Robbins' tab. She takes the receipt and her drink and stands off to the side and watches them. Arizona is laughing and Callie is slightly amused.

"Don't you hate it when they run into their ex and forget you exist?" Says a voice from behind her.

Jo turns to see a cute dark haired girl about her own age, "No it's fine. They're over, over." Jo explains, then realizes that she's now implied that she's with Robbins.

"Sure they are. I bet they have a kid together. You're totally wasting your time. They'll be back together in a few weeks. Look at their body language. The dark one is trying to not be amused, the blonde is making her play, flirty and she's totally forgotten that your here, waiting patiently." The girl says stepping up closely behind Jo.

Jo's about to say something when Arizona glances over to her and holds out her hand for her to come back over.

Smirking over her shoulder, Jo saunters back and takes the blonde's hand.

"What is this about?" Callie asks annoyed.

"Amelia was supposed to be my wingman, but she hooked up with someone and bailed on me, so now Jo's my cub." Arizona jokes.

"Your cub?" Callie asks confused.

"Whatever, I've been here with Webber twice, these women think I'm pathetic, at least now I'm a cougar." Arizona says pulling Jo in and nuzzling her neck.

"God Arizona, this is ridiculous. You don't need to do this." Callie replies.

"It's just a joke Calliope, lighten up. Jeez, when did you lose your sense of humor?" Arizona asks her.

"This isn't funny. You don't need to do any of this Arizona. This is a terrible way to meet women." Callie explains. "I should know, this is where I met Penny."

 _ **A/N: I know I'm terrible, I started a new story right before vacation... next update is Dec 1st**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Blustery snowy and cold here in the middle of the map US, change of plans gives me time to write one more chapter for you before I start vacation tomorrow.**_

* * *

The drive back to Arizona's is a little tense, Callie didn't ask why Jo was staying with Arizona, but the tension in the car indicates that she's going to ask soon.

"Oh look, there's Alex." Callie says as they pull up to the house.

"What? Damn it." Jo says getting out of the car and going over to him.

"So what's going on? Why is my resident staying at your place?" Callie asks turning to look at the blonde.

"I don't know. Neither of them will tell me what happened." Arizona replies.

"Hospital gossip says he proposed and she said no." Callie remarks.

"Well that would explain it. How drunk do you think she is? I feel like I should take her inside and send him home. This looks bad." Arizona points out.

"Is this you being a good friend or is there something going on with you and Wilson?" Callie asks carefully.

"You did not just ask me that!" Arizona says angrily.

"We just left a bar where the two of you two were cuddling and holding hands, that is a valid question." Callie pushes back.

"She's my friend, and she's my friend's girlfriend. Callie that's not a line I would cross no matter what. You know me better than that." Arizona replies.

"I don't feel like I know you at all anymore." Callie says sighing heavily.

Outside on the sidewalk, Jo has backed Alex up against his vehicle and is jabbing his shoulder as she yells at him.

"Okay, Jo that's enough. This isn't going to end well. Alex go home." Arizona says pulling Jo aside and leading her into the house.

Alex looks over at Torres, who is leaning against her vehicle. "Joe's?" He asks.

"Joe's, leave yours here, then you have an excuse to come back tomorrow." Callie points out.

"I don't know if I want to come back tomorrow." He replies honestly.

"Get in, we'll come back tomorrow." Callie says again.

He shrugs and gets in her vehicle.

* * *

"Do you want to talk about it?" Arizona asks as they sit down on the couch.

"He's infuriating." Jo exclaims and covers her face with her hands.

"Yes he is." Arizona agrees. "Jo, what happened? What's going on with you two?"

"Aside from spending all of his time with Meredith, running over whenever she calls. They're carpooling, which makes no sense at all. He drives right past the hospital to pick them up and then he's on call to run them all home when they never leave at the same time. At least Meredith finally got a nanny and the kids aren't at the hospital daycare, so he's not having to go check on them whenever she has a long surgery. Do you know how many times she would page him to check on them for her. He's a surgeon not a pediatrician!" Jo complains.

"Okay, I get that carpooling makes no sense. Callie and I rarely drove together and we lived in the same house." Arizona points out.

"The last month or so he's been spending a lot of time with Meredith and they've been secretive and I almost thought they were having an affair, but I just don't get that vibe from them, you know?" Jo asks her.

Arizona nods, "So if they're not having an affair and I agree with you, they're not. What happened between you two?"

"He asked me to marry him, again." Jo explains. "I know that doesn't make sense but we had a huge blowout at the hospital that day we had all the firefighters. It was a bad one, Meredith had yelled at me to 'go away' like I was a stray dog or something and I was furious. He comes in and says it's just Meredith and doesn't mean anything, he laughed it off. She treats me like a dog and he found it fucking funny!" Jo exclaims. "She doesn't see me or respect me as his girlfriend. We live together, we bought a place together, I am more than a girlfriend and he lets her treat me like crap and I'm sick of it, but what can I do? Not only is she his best friend, she also Chief of General Surgery, it's not like I can tell her to go to hell or anything. I just have to take it and I can't do that any more." Jo says throwing herself down on the couch when she finishes.

Going over and sitting beside her, Arizona says, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it had gotten this bad. I mean, I know when we all lived together she would come over at odd hours and that one night you were upset and stayed with me after she kicked you out of his bed. I didn't realize that was still happening," the blonde replies slipping an arm around her friend.

"Then after this terrible fight at work. I go home, figuring that he's probably already packed and left, but no, he's there and he's laid out this beautiful table, dinner, champagne, candles... everything is perfect and it just pisses me off even more. I told him that we're over and he fricking proposes to me." Jo says before turning to cry on Arizona's shoulder.

* * *

At Joe's Alex is telling Callie the same story and she's laughing. "You're an idiot, now don't get me wrong the proposal setting was perfect, but your timing sucks." She points out.

"I know, but I thought that she was going to break up with me and I don't want to lose her." He explains.

"If you don't want to lose her, then you need to set some boundaries up with Meredith. Arizona and I had this same problem with Mark. Trust me, you just have to let her know that she's your priority, but that Meredith is important to you too." Callie explains, then adds, "At least you didn't get Meredith pregnant, trust me that really complicates things. You and Meredith haven't..? Have you?" Callie asks realizing that Alex slept with her and everyone else, why should she assume that he hadn't slept with Meredith.

"No, she's like my sister. I didn't sleep with Cristina either." He spits out at her.

* * *

"Alex's car is still out front. He must have left with Torres." Jo replies, "You don't think they would..?" She blurts out.

"Alex and Callie? No. Definitely not. They did one time when he was a resident, but..." Arizona stammers.

"He slept with Torres? Are you sure he and Meredith never..?" Jo asks.

"I really don't think they did, but then I was surprised by him and Callie and then there was Addison too." Arizona says thinking out loud.

"Wait, he's been with Torres and Montgomery?" Jo asks turning around to face the blonde.

"Uh, we should probably stop talking about this. Look Callie's going to be here soon with Sofia and she may be dropping Alex off to get his car, so what do you want to do?" Arizona points out. "And remember, I'm going over to Charlotte and Alice's house with Sofia this afternoon. We're going to introduce her to Alice's daughter."

"Oh right. I guess I should apologize to Alex, I was a kind of an ass last night." Jo says sitting her coffee cup in the sink.

"You were. But I should say thanks for going with me last night. Did Amelia really leave with someone? How did Edwards get home?" Arizona asks, realizing that she wasn't really paying attention when they left the bar last night.

"Edwards got a ride home with Blake, I didn't see Shepherd leave, but she was pretty cozy with that woman that she met on the dance floor, you know before she abandoned you." Jo reminds her.

"Yeah, that was fun for a while, but I was glad when you came over. I needed to get out of there." Arizona admits.

"Lesbian bars are a lot different than straight bars. Is it just because it's all women and there's no testosterone?" Jo asks.

"I'm sure that has something to do with it. But it's not that different, still plenty of hooking up. Now how many phone numbers did you get?" Arizona asks teasing her.

"A few, but I told them I wasn't available." Jo explains.

"That only makes them more persistent because you were out alone." Arizona points out.

"Yeah, I noticed that. So there was a weird thing going on with Edwards and Blake, do you think that they are a thing?" Jo asks.

"Edwards and Blake?" Arizona repeats. "Edwards has never pinged my gaydar, although Shepherd has but even she surprised me last night."

"Gaydar?" Jo asks.

"You're so young." Arizona teases her. "Gaydar, the ability to read people and figure out if they are gay or straight or somewhere on the spectrum."

"Oh, it's a real thing?" Jo asks.

"You're asking about gaydar, right? I don't have to explain the spectrum." Arizona asks a little worried.

"I know about the spectrum, I'm like a 4. I've kissed a girl and it was nice, but it just didn't do it for me. Though I do find women attractive." Jo explains."Maybe I should switch teams, women seem nicer and no stubble on their faces." Jo says idly.

"Did you kiss someone last night?" Arizona blurts out.

"No, just you and I were, our faces were close and it was soft. That's all, I noticed it." Jo admits.

Arizona suddenly looks nervous and stammers, "Uh, this is getting weird. I'm going to go shower and get ready, will you let me know when Sofia's here?"

Watching the blonde leaving the room quickly, Jo calls out after her, "I don't have a thing for you!"

* * *

"Callie?" Arizona was getting dressed and she heard Sofia's voice.

"Jo let us in, but now she and Alex are out front talking. I didn't want to interrupt, so I just stayed here with Sofia. I hope I'm not intruding." Callie explains.

"No, no it's fine. She was supposed to tell me when you got here." Arizona replies, then bends down to greet her daughter.

"You look nice, are you guys going somewhere today?" Callie asks.

"Uh, yeah. We're going over to visit some new friends today, they have a daughter Sofia's age." Arizona explains.

"Oh, so you've made some new friends?" Callie says almost to herself. "From the bar?", she asks.

"No, Charlotte is the one of the firefighters that I treated during the fire a few weeks back. I sort of asked her out before I knew she wasn't single and she was gracious enough to invite me out to meet her wife and now we're all friends." Arizona explains.

"Does the wife know that you asked her wife out?" Callie asks.

"Yes, she does. But she also knows that I've been single for several years and just trying to get back out there." Arizona replies. "Sofia go put your things in your room and put on a nice dress for lunch today, okay?"

"Yes Momma, are we going to the Aquarium?" She asks.

"Not today, we're going to go to lunch with some new friends and they have a little girl for you to meet, okay?" Arizona asks her daughter.

"God, I need to meet new friends, especially now. Meredith and I are barely talking. Penny and I broke up, I'm not even sure what I'm doing. God, last night I had drinks with Alex." She admits.

Arizona goes over to the window and looks out to see how they're doing, "Hopefully they'll work this out. I didn't think anyone could have worse timing than we did?" Arizona comments.

"I know right? I told him Meredith is like his Mark and he needs to set up some boundaries." Callie points out.

"I didn't even think of it like that. You're right though, but I don't see Jo and Meredith becoming friends like Mark and I did." Arizona counters.

"Uh, no. That's not going to happen and I told Alex, he doesn't want it to happen. But Meredith needs to treat people better, she's gotten really dark and twisty again. I reminded Alex that he needs to help her lighten up. I mean she threw Amelia out of her house." Callie remarks.

"I heard about that, and what the hell is up with Owen? He was out of line punching Riggs in the ICU. You don't hit a man with his hands in his pockets, I don't care what he did in the past." Arizona points out. "I hope that he's getting counseling, he's a mess since he came back from tour."

"I don't know what's going on between him and Riggs, but Meredith knows and I think that's what she and Amelia were arguing about." Callie explains.

"I should probably call and check on Amelia today." Arizona comments.

"She may still be busy with that chick from last night." Callie replies laughing, "You should have seen them going at it. I bet they didn't make it out of the parking lot."

The front door opens and Jo enters, "Arizona, I'm going to spend some time with Alex today, I may be back tonight though, is that okay?" She asks.

"It's fine. Don't forget your key, just in case it's late." Arizona points out.

"Okay, thanks. Oh and Dr Torres, thanks again for the ride home last night." Jo adds.

Watching her grab her coat and leave, Callie remarks, "I think they'll be fine." Callie remarks standing up to go. "I'll let you get on with your day."

"I should thank you for bringing us home last night, I don't think I realized how much we had to drink until you dropped us off. It was fun though, well maybe not fun, but not as bad as I thought it would be." Arizona adds trying to explain.

"Yeah, I really didn't expect to run into you last night either," Callie admits. "I mean when I first started going out, I always figured that I'd run in to you, but the more I went out and didn't run into then I guess I just assumed that I wouldn't. So last night really surprised me, then seeing you with all those women around you, that was weird. I told Jo to go over there, because well, I couldn't go, that would have been... well, then you grabbed Jo and danced with her and I almost choked on my drink for a second even I thought you were together..." Callie stammers.

"Wait, you told Jo to save me and then you thought that Jo and I were together last night?" Arizona questions.

"She wouldn't be the first resident..." Callie begins...

"She wouldn't be the first resident that I've slept with? Is that what you were going to say?" Arizona asks annoyed.

"Uh, you know what. We should stop talking about this. I know that you're just friends and she's with Alex. So it's not even a thing that we should be talking about." Callie points out.

"You do realize that you're the one who just dated a resident, right?" Arizona counters.

"Yes, you're right, but I dated her before she was a resident at our hospital." Callie points out.

"She's the same age as Jo." Arizona reminds her.

"Oh well, I didn't think of that. But you're not dating Jo." Callie remarks.

"So you keep saying, Callie you're jealous of Jo and I'm not even seeing her." Arizona exclaims.

"I'm not. You're misreading this Arizona." Callie pushes back. "Look, I'm going to go. This isn't productive. And I do want us to be friends."

* * *

"So how was 80's night?" Charlotte asks when they finally get settled outside watching the girls play.

Looking over at Alice, Arizona laughs, "It was fun, but my straight friends turned out not to be so straight."

"Oh that does make for an interesting evening." Alice remarks.

"Yes, it certainly does. Then Callie showed up, just to make things more interesting." Arizona adds.

"Well that sounds like a typical night out, which is why you need to come to our party. No exes. I promise." Charlotte replies.

"I don't know if you can promise that. I dated a lot when I first moved here. Could you just find out if they work at my hospital, I rather not get blindsided by a co-worker." Arizona points out.

"None of my friends have worked at the hospital, one works at Seattle Presbyterian though." Alice replies.

"What's her name?" Arizona asks.

"Natalie," Alice replies.

"Okay, I only dated one Natalie and she was a pharmacist at the University." Arizona remarks.

"Uh, Natalie is a pharmacist." Alice replies.

"I don't think it'll be a problem, we only went out a couple of times and I didn't sleep with her." Arizona replies.

"How many EMS workers have you dated?" Charlotte asks.

"One, she was a senior field trainer though, we met at the hospital ER and went out a few times, I think her name was Sheri or Shelly. She was fun, but she got back with her ex or something." Arizona says trying to remember.

"Okay, so she'll know Natalie and Sheri." Alice points out.

"They probably won't even remember me. It's been like six or seven years." Arizona suggests.

"Honey, they'll remember." Alice says patting her shoulder as she goes in to check on lunch.

"How did it go with Callie?" Charlotte asks softly.

"It was fine. My friend Jo had a fight with her boyfriend and is staying at my place, so Callie took us back to my place. I think she was jealous though." Arizona remarks.

"Jealous of Jo or jealous that you were out last night?" Charlotte asks.

"Both actually. Today she told me that she sent Jo over to save me last night, because she thought one of the women I was dancing with was too pushy." Arizona explains, "She was and as soon as I saw Jo I grabbed her and danced with her until we could get off the floor."

"That sounds like the perfect setting for a green-eyed monster to appear." Charlotte says laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: SPOILER ALERT - this chapter alludes to the still photos from the next episode showing Meredith in a wheelchair with her left arm in a sling and foot in a cast, I'm purely speculating the injuries and situation.**_

 _ **Work was slow so I got to leave early, instead of packing I'm writing another chapter for you all. I'm enjoying this story and I don't want to leave it alone for a week. But I don't think I'll have time to write on my vacation. But I'm taking my journal, so I can capture any ideas I get while I'm gone.**_

* * *

"I missed you last night, did you meet someone?" Arizona texts Amelia that night after putting Sofia to bed.

"Uh, that's a really short story. Wanna hear it?" Amelia texts back.

"Yes! Call me." Arizona replies. A few minutes later her phone rings. "Tell me everything!" She says answering the call.

"I went home with that tall brunette that we were dancing with, the one in the Kinks shirt." Amelia says laughing.

"Okay, she was cute and a great dancer too." Arizona replies.

"I drove and we almost wrecked getting out of the parking lot, honestly I think she's a sex addict." Amelia explains. "It was all I could do to extract myself, thank god I didn't give her my number."

"Maybe she has a tumor and she'll come into the ER this week." Arizona teases.

"You suck. That would totally be my luck." Amelia replies laughing again.

"How is everything else going?" Arizona asks.

"I don't know, I still haven't seen Edwards since last night. I left her at the bar, did she go home with you guys?" She asks.

"Uh, no Callie brought us home. Jo said she caught a ride with someone else they knew who was there last night." Arizona says trying to be a vague as possible.

"You mean Blake. I thought I saw her last night. Damn, I can't believe that Stephanie is hanging out with her. I purposely haven't said anything to her about what my problem is with her, but still everyone at the hospital knows. Why would she do that to me?" Amelia asks.

"Amelia, whatever she's doing, she's doing to Blake." Arizona points out.

"Ugh, oh god, you think they're involved?" Amelia asks loudly. "No, she's straight. She doesn't even look at women."

"Are you sure about that? I knew you were a flirt, but I didn't realize that you dated women." Arizona replies.

"The word you're looking for is bi," Amelia corrects her, "Are you not comfortable with that term. Are you one of those lesbians?"

"Callie is bi, I'm not one of those lesbians. I am not comfortable labeling people. And I think most women are flexible but not necessarily bi. It's one thing to be attracted to both, it's another thing to actually have relationships with both." Arizona points out.

"Hmm, well at any rate. My resident and roommate is MIA, I guess I should text her and make sure that she's alright." Amelia replies.

"Hold on, Jo just walked in. I'll ask her if she's talked to her." Arizona says taking the phone away, "Hey Jo, have you talked to Edwards today?"

"I got a text from her, she said she had a good time last night and we should do it again. Why?" Jo asks coming over and sitting down on the couch.

"Amelia, she texted Jo and said she enjoyed the bar and wants to go again." Arizona relays.

"Okay, maybe she came home when I was out today. Interesting, well, I'll just text her then and check in." Amelia replies.

"I'm going to go and talk to Jo, see you tomorrow." Arizona says ending the call.

"You're back." Arizona states, but her face is questioning the younger woman.

"I am. We had a great talk and everything was going well. Then freaking Meredith called and he went running over there, so I left and came back here." Jo explains clearly frustrated and annoyed.

"Damn, well that sucks. Did he say what was going on with her that he needed to go?" Arizona asks.

"No, he just took her call and said 'I'll be right there' then told me, it was Meredith and he had to go." Jo replies.

"I'm sorry Jo," Arizona says putting an arm around her.

"So why is Shepherd looking for Edwards?" Jo asks curiously.

"She hasn't seen her all day and wondered if we took her home. I told her she left with a friend and she guessed that it was Blake. She's not happy about that at all." Arizona remarks.

"Wait, so you think she's still with Blake?" Jo asks pulling her phone out and texts Edwards.

A few minutes later her phone rings and it's Edwards. "Where am I? Jo where are you? Alex is here, Meredith was in a car wreck." Edwards replies.

"Is she alright?" Jo asks, then lowers the phone to tell Arizona, "Meredith was in a car wreck."

Arizona picks up her phone and calls Callie.

"Are you at the hospital?" she asks as soon as Callie answers.

"Yeah, Meredith was broadsided, she broke her left ankle and dislocated her shoulder and cracked her collarbone and she has a mild concussion." Callie replies.

"Oh my god, were the kids in the car?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, Zola has facial lacs, nothing too bad, Jackson has her patched up, Bailey is admitted for observation, he may just have a concussion, but Alex isn't taking any chances and he's keeping Ellis for observation as well." Callie answers.

Hanging up the phone, Arizona turns to Jo who has also just hung up from Edwards.

"I can't believe this. You've got to be kidding me. If Edwards thinks I'm immortal, she needs to look at Meredith Grey's medical file." Arizona exclaims.

"What do you mean?" Jo asks.

"Meredith's first year she had to pull a bomb out of a guy's chest and it blew up in the bomb guy's hands, her second year she almost drowned at the scene of a Ferry boat accident. Then there was the shooting her fourth year and the plane crash. Oh and when she gave birth to Bailey, she almost bleed out on the table, remember that Ross almost killed her." Arizona reminds her.

"Good god, it's like this hospital is built on a hellmouth or something. Maybe I should just transfer out and start over." Jo exclaims, falling back on the couch.

"On the upside, at least Alex had a really good reason to leave today. Callie said the kids were in the car and he's admitted Bailey and Ellis for observation. Do you want to go in and see him tonight?" Arizona asks.

"No, but I can stay here with Sofia, if you want to go and check on them". Jo offers.

"You don't mind?" She asks. "I know that Miranda has probably already double checked them, but I'd feel better if I went. Thanks Jo. I won't be long." Arizona says heading to her room to change clothes.

* * *

Driving over to the hospital it occurs to Arizona that she should let Amelia know about Meredith, but then she's worried about how she'll respond since they aren't speaking, so she decides to get there first and then decide.

"Those are my brother's kids, you can't keep them from me!" Amelia is yelling at Alex in the peds lounge and Miranda and Edwards are trying to calm her down.

Arizona enters the room and Amelia goes over to her. "You have to let me see Bailey and Ellis. I'm a neurosurgeon, they could have head injuries."

"Amelia, let me find out what's going on. Just sit here and I'll go check on them." Arizona says calmly.

Alex follows her out of the room. "The CT scans are clear for both. Meredith looked at them herself." He adds.

"Here's what I want to do. First I want to see Meredith, then I want to examine both children. Now where is Meredith?" Arizona asks.

"She's still down in Ortho, Callie's splinting her ankle." He replies. "Uh Arizona, she's a mess. I mean, I've never seen her like this, she may have run the light and that's why she was broadsided." Alex explains carefully.

"Okay, maybe Bailey should admit her and we can get Dr Smithson to consult." Arizona suggest, "Do you think she'd talk to him?"

"I don't know. She barely talks to me. I think she was talking to Owen." Alex admits.

"Okay, well call Owen then." Arizona replies and walks off.

Knocking on the exam room door, Arizona waits and Callie opens it. "Oh Arizona, I'm kind of busy right now." Callie says glancing over at Meredith who is sitting still as a stone.

"Arizona?" Meredith blurts out, turning towards the door.

Callie opens the door and Arizona steps in. "Meredith I wanted to check on you and then I'm going to check on the kids, is that okay?" She asks.

Meredith nods and then tears start streaming down her face. "I think I caused the accident, Arizona I don't know what's going on, I can't focus, all day, I've had flashbacks of Derek in my head. I shouldn't have been driving. I could have killed someone." She says breaking down as Arizona wraps her arms around her.

Arizona waits until the other woman calms down a little bit, then she begins speaking, "Meredith, I want to suggest something and I'm suggesting it as a friend who has experienced grief like this, okay?" She waits for Meredith to acknowledge what she's said before continuing.

"I think you should be admitted and we should have Dr Smithson come in and talk to you. I don't think you're in any condition to go home tonight. I'll take Zola home with me and you can stay here tonight." Arizona replies carefully.

"You'll take Zo?" Meredith asks.

Arizona nods.

"I can stay here with Bailey and Ellis?" She asks.

"I'll go check on them, but if I can, I'll have you all put in a VIP suite upstairs." Arizona says looking over at Callie.

"Meredith, I'll stay with you tonight if you want me too." Callie adds.

"Maggie, I want Maggie to stay." She says softly.

"Okay, now Amelia wants to check the kids for head injury, can she examine them with me? She's very worried about them and I'll be there the whole time." Arizona promises.

"Okay, if you're there. But no treatment unless Alex agrees. We have all the paperwork on file." Meredith explains.

"I'm going to go check on the kids, Meredith and I'll let Miranda know what we've talked about. Callie will bring you up to Peds when you're done here, okay?" Arizona asks.

Meredith nods, letting go of Arizona's labcoat slowly, then wiping away the tears.

* * *

Walking back up to Peds, Arizona finds Miranda and tells her what Meredith has agreed to do.

"You seriously got her to agree to see Smithson?" Miranda asks.

"Yes, and I'm sure he's going to recommend a sedative. Now can one of you find Maggie, she wants her to stay the night and I'm going to take Zola home with me. But first Amelia and I are going in to examine the kids." Arizona replies heading back into the lounge.

"Wait, she said earlier that Amelia couldn't see them." Miranda replies.

"Just now in front of Callie, she said that she could if I was there too." Arizona explains.

"Okay, then go and let her know. Robbins, thank you for coming in tonight." Miranda says sincerely. "I don't know how it is that you of all people got through to her, but thank you."

"Unfortunately, I'm fluent in grief." Arizona says before heading into get Amelia.

"Let's go Shepherd, we need to examine those kids." Arizona calls over to her.

"You got her to let me see them?" Amelia exclaims flying out of the chair and almost knocking the blonde over.

* * *

An hour or so later, Arizona and Amelia are meeting with Alex explaining that they agree with his examination, that Bailey has bruising from the seatbelt, but no internal injuries. Ellis is fine, both have clean CTs.

"Okay, so you want me to move them up to the VIP suite with Meredith and Maggie's going to stay with her tonight there." He replies making sure that he understood what's going on. "How did you get her to agree to stay?" Alex asks.

"I pointed out that if she stays then we can put them all under observation. Alex she needs to stay, she's overwhelmed with grief and that likely contributed to the accident." Arizona points out.

"Well if she's going nuts then I'm going get temporary custody of my niece and nephew." Amelia exclaims loudly.

"Amelia, that's the worst thing that you could possibly do right now. Listen, I know that you're upset and worried, but you need to take a step back here. You're grieving yourself and you should probably see Smithson too." Arizona counters.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine, I'm peachy. Derek's dead but I'm here and I'm just fucking fine." She says pushing away from the table.

Alex is about to go off, but Arizona puts her hand out to stop him. She then rolls her chair over to Amelia and begins talking to her softly, a few minutes later Amelia wraps her arms around the blonde and Alex watches nervously, then stands up slowly and leaves.

"What's going on in there?" Miranda asks.

"Uh, Amelia freaked out and Arizona is talking to her. Jeez, everyone is crazy tonight. First Meredith, now Amelia. Has anyone checked on Maggie?" He asks.

"Maggie ran home to get some things so she could stay the night. She'll be back soon." Miranda explains.

"Where's Zola?" Alex asks as Richard and Catherine step off the elevator each holding one of Zola's hands.

"Miss Zola is right here," Richard replies as they walk up to join them. "Now we just saw Meredith and now we're going to check on Bailey and Ellis."

"Meredith told her that she was going to spend the night at Arizona's but Zola doesn't want to leave the hospital. She's worried about her family." Catherine explains to Miranda.

"I bet she is, poor thing. We can play it by ear, the suite is big enough to get them all in there. But then Maggie's going to have her hands full. I paged Riggs and have him coming in to cover for her tomorrow." Miranda explains.

"I'll cover for Meredith." Richard offers.

"I thought you'd say that. Okay, well then let's hope Smithson shows up soon, so we can get them all squared away." Miranda says hopefully.

* * *

"I'm sorry. I don't do this, you know. I bottle it up, but since I'm not using I'm feeling everything and it's too hard to bottle it up. I just keep exploding all over the place." Amelia explains.

"I understand, I do that too. I don't like to stop and feel things, I just keep going until I can't go any further, then I break down and I'm a mess. It took a few years of therapy for me to stop doing that, at least in my personal life." Arizona explains.

"I know that you lost your brother, like I lost Derek. How did you get over the guilt of not being there? I mean, if he would have been brought here, he'd be alive today. If I had been home when the police showed up, I would have called that hospital and maybe I could have done something to get him better treated." Amelia says tearfully.

"Those what ifs will break your heart a hundred times, you have to let them go." Arizona says softly. "The what ifs will kill you if you let them," she adds.

"I don't know if I can let them go?" Amelia whispers.

"You have to let them go, trust me. It's not easy, but you have to do it. And you'll need someone to help you, you can't do it alone. Dr Smithson's group is the best in Seattle, that's why we contracted with his practice. Just do yourself a favor and take a few days off and call him." Arizona presses her.

"I'll think about it," she says quietly.

"Okay, well Edwards is here and she's going to take you back to her place. Are you good with that?" Arizona asks.

"Uh, yeah that's fine. Will you let Miranda know that I'm going to take tomorrow off?" She asks.

"I will, now sit here and I'll get Edwards for you. Oh and you should tell the kids goodnight before they get moved upstairs." Arizona suggests.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later and Callie and Arizona are walking out to their cars. "You were amazing in there. I've never seen Meredith that broken, she's one of the strongest people I know." Callie remarks.

"I've seen her broken before," Arizona replies softly. "In the woods, none of us knew if we would survive long enough to be rescued, we were all broken."

Callie reaches out and takes Arizona's hand. "God, that was the worst 4 nights of my life, not knowing if you were alive. I can't imagine what it was like for you."

"You don't want to know and I hope you never experience anything like that Calliope." Arizona replies softly, looking down at their hands.

"Are you okay to drive? I could drop you off?" Callie offers.

"I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow." She says pulling her hand away from Callie and heading to her car.

"Arizona?" Callie says her name and then rushes to her and wraps her arms around her. "I want you to know that I'm glad that you're still here. I know things have been strained between us, but I still care about you, so very much." Callie says pulling back to look at her face.

"I know and I still care about you too." Arizona replies, noticing how reassuring it still feels to be in Callie's arms.

As if she feels it too, Callie dips her head down and lightly presses her lips to Arizona's and then quickly pulls back. "I'm, uh, good night. I'll see you tomorrow." She says then quickly heads over to her own vehicle.

Arizona touches her lips and sighs, then climbs into her car and drives home.

"How is everyone? Is Alex still there?" Jo asks waking up despite how carefully Arizona enters the house.

"They're all good. I think Alex is going to stay there, we put Meredith and the kids in a suite upstairs and Maggie is staying with them." Arizona explains.

"God, now I'm an asshole for being upset with him for leaving." Jo remarks.

"Jo, he doesn't even know that you left." Arizona points out. "Unless you told him?"

"No I haven't told him anything." She admits.

"Okay so when I was leaving Callie walked me out and kissed me." Arizona says plopping down on the couch beside her.

"She kissed you how?" Jo asks carefully.

"First she hugged me, told me that she still cares for me, apologized that things were strained, I told her that I still cared for her, then she kissed me lightly and bolted for her car." Arizona explains.

"How did it feel?" Jo asks. "Did you feel all tingly like you wanted to kiss her back?"

"No, it was just comfortable, reassuring," she says trying to explain it. "you know it-it was an emotional night, that's all it was. We were talking about the plane crash a little, so it just brought up some stuff for us."

"God, I hope Alex is okay. He's got some serious guilt built around not being on that damn plane. He thinks if he was on the plane he could have done more and maybe Lexie and Mark would still be alive and of course you'd still have both legs if he'd have gone as planned." Jo explains.

"I didn't realize he felt that way. I mean I know that he felt guilty for me being hurt after taking his spot, but wow, I didn't realize." Arizona says sadly. "I should talk to him," she adds.

* * *

A few days go by and everyone returns to normal, except for Meredith, who is out for several weeks. Richard takes over the residents training in her absence.

"How is she doing?" Arizona asks when she spots Maggie dropping off Bailey at daycare.

"Oh, she's doing okay. She'll be here later today, she has an appointment with Callie and uh, well another appointment." Maggie stammers.

"I know about her other appointment." Arizona says softly.

"Um, have you talked to Amelia?" I have tried to check on her, but she won't talk to me. I think she thinks that I'm siding with Meredith, but I don't even know what happened. Neither of them will talk about it." Maggie asks the blonde.

"I don't know what happened either, but I know it was bad." Arizona replies.

"Will you come by and visit Meredith? Callie said that she talked to you, and she doesn't really talk to me, not about what's really going on, I think she's protecting me or I just know that you got through to her and I can't, I can't relate to any of this. I can imagine it, but I don't know what it feels like to lose someone close to you." Maggie explains.

"I'll come visit. I just wasn't sure, Meredith and I are complicated, the things that we've been through are things that no one should ever experience, so we don't spend time together because when we do, we think of them and neither of us wants to remember." Arizona tries to explain. "But when I lost my brother, I was devastated. I almost dropped out of med school, so I understand grief. I understand that unexplainable loss of someone who was literally just there in your life. Tim and I spoke online almost every day and it was the hardest thing I've ever had to go through, well until that damn plane crash."

* * *

"I haven't seen you around, how are you?" Arizona asks when she catches Amelia in her office that afternoon.

"I'm good, better. I'm moving into my own place this weekend." Amelia replies.

"Have you heard from Owen?" Arizona asks.

"Uh, no and I probably won't. I think he went to see Cristina." Amelia says, closing her eyes as if saying the name hurts her to say it.

"I see, well it's good that you're moving on. Do you need any help unpacking or anything?" Arizona asks.

"It's okay, you don't have to do that. I know that you're friends with Meredith, I just really appreciate everything that you've done to help me. I took your advice and it's getting better." Amelia replies.

"Stop, I am your friend too." Arizona says as she shifts her weight nervously like she has something else to say.

"Is there something else?" Amelia asks, now a little amused by the blonde's nervousness.

"Uh, so I've been invited to a party this weekend and I wondered if you'd like to go with me, there will be a lot of single ladies there." She adds.

"Oh, so not a date. Just two single ladies going to a lesbian house party!" Amelia says teasing her.

"God, you're impossible. Do you want to go or not?" She asks.

"Oh, I want to go, but I'm moving, so I'll have to pass." Amelia replies, "Maybe Wilson will go with you?"

"I hate you." Arizona says turning around to leave.

"But I'm fun!" Amelia calls after her.

* * *

"Uh, hey I was hoping to run into you today. I wanted to ask if you'd like to have dinner this weekend?" Callie asks.

They have been avoiding each other ever since the kiss and now Callie's asking her out.

"I'm sorry, I have plans this weekend." Arizona replies carefully.

"So if you didn't have plans would you go?" Callie asks, "I'm trying to gauge if you're saying maybe or no."

"Calliope, it's not a good idea." Arizona replies pulling her into the supply room for some privacy.

"Why not? We've been getting along great. Well except for the past few days that we've been avoiding each other, but that's why I'm asking you to dinner. Don't you think we should talk and clear the air? I mean we both agreed that we still care about each other, maybe we should explore that. What if there's still something between us?" Callie says hopefully.

"I know that there's still something between us. I just don't know if we should explore it. Cal we're finally in a good place, almost friends even. Let's not mess that up." Arizona points out.

"What if we don't mess it up? What if it's just the tip of something beautiful and wonderful between us again." Callie asks.

"I'll think about it. But I'm not promising anything." Arizona replies.

"Okay, so we'll talk on Sunday when you pick up Sofia?" Callie asks.

"Sure, yes. We'll talk then." Arizona agrees.

* * *

"Okay, so what are you wearing? Should I come over and help you get dressed?" Jo asks as she and Arizona have a drink at Joe's that night.

"I think you are way too excited about the lesbian house party, admit it, you want to come with me, don't you?" Arizona teases.

"I kind of do, is that weird?" Jo asks, "But mainly because I want you to meet someone and I want her to be amazing, don't settle for less than amazing, okay?"

"I like amazing. I just haven't met anyone amazing in a long time." Arizona replies, making a sad face.

"You deserve amazing. Oh, you should wear those boots that you bought at that boutique down by the pier, those boots are awesome." Jo reminds her.

"I don't have a jacket to wear with them though and it's going to be chilly." Arizona points out.

"The soft green leather jacket will go with them. They're the same tone, it will totally work. Trust me." Jo says brightly. "Please let me come over and help you get ready?" She asks again.

"Okay fine, but for the record, I am perfectly capable of dressing myself." She reminds her.

"Now about your hair... that braid you wore the other day was hot, I think you should wear that again, but just a little different, I'll show you." She says excitedly.

* * *

"I was going to call, but then you'd say you were fine and then I'd decide not to come by. This way I'm here and you're letting me in, so we're going to visit." Arizona says as Meredith sighs and opens the door.

Arizona follows her into the living room and stops to gaze at Ellis who is sleeping peacefully in her bassinette.

"I owe you a big thank you, so, you know, thank you." Meredith replies sitting back down on the couch.

"You don't owe me anything." Arizona replies.

"It's just I have a hard time being around you, because..." Meredith's voice trails off, she can tell that she doesn't need to finish the sentence.

"I know, we're the only ones left to remind us of what happened. Do you know that there are some at the hospital who think we're immortal. I don't know why they think I am, but I see their point about you." Arizona says joking.

"Me? Immortal. Ha, you know Cristina has a theory that our hospital is built on a hellmouth or something." Meredith jokes.

"Maybe we should have one of those energy people come in and fix it." Arizona jokes back.

"Or maybe it's just me. Everything that's happened has been with me?" Meredith says dryly.

"You weren't with me and Callie when we hit the truck." Arizona points out.

"Oh right, I wasn't. Maybe it's not me!" She replies brightening up. Then her smile fades and she turns to Arizona.

"The other night, I was drowning in grief, I didn't even realize that I was underwater until you pulled me out. It was like everyone was standing around watching me drown and then you reached in and pulled me out. Arizona, thank you." Meredith says reaching over to take her hand and squeeze it.

"I think we have his tragic bond now and we are bound together. I mean we have survived some epic challenges Meredith, we're like gladiators or warriors or something now." Arizona replies.

"Well, I don't know if I'm any good at that. I tried to be there for Owen and look what happened? He punched Riggs out and got suspended, now I don't know where he is. His mother calls me and I don't know what to tell her." Meredith explains.

"Have you called Cristina? Would he go there to see her?" Arizona asks.

"She says that she hasn't heard from him." Meredith replies.

Arizona pulls her phone out her pocket and makes a call. "Hey sorry it's been so long since we last talked. Um can I ask if you've been in touch with Owen?" Arizona asks, "Okay, good thanks. Yes, let's catch up later. Bye."

"He's with Teddy at MedCom." Meredith says realizing who Arizona must have called. "Okay, well at least I can let his mom know that he's alright. Thanks."

"Anything else I can do for you?" Arizona asks.

"Change my daughter's diaper? Alex was supposed to be here by now, and Callie won't let me out of the sling yet." Meredith explains.

"No problem, oh and she's awake. Wow, such a quiet one, how'd you get a quiet one?" Arizona asks pulling Ellis up and laying her down on the floor to change her.

"Have you thought about trying again?" Meredith asks watching the blonde gushing over her baby.

"Not really. I mean I do, but I'm getting to the point where it's not a good idea. I'm 38 Meredith and I'm a fetal surgeon, I know what the risks are, I see them. They can be heartbreaking." Arizona points out. "I don't have it in me for that kind of heartbreak again."

"There's no heartbreak if it works though. Call Addison, get her opinion." Meredith suggests.

"I don't want to do it alone and I'm single, so it's not going to happen." Arizona says firmly. Then turning to snuggle the baby before putting her back in the bassinette, Arizona smiles brightly down at the baby before turning back to Meredith. "Now I'm sorry to have to run, but I've got plans tonight and I need to get going," she says standing back up.

Meredith stands up and holds out her arm and puts it around the blonde. "Thank you doesn't seem like an adequate word, so I'm going to hug you. Just don't tell anyone or they'll have me committed." She jokes.

Arizona turns and wraps both of her arms around her carefully. "Hugs are the best therapy, I'm going to hug you once a week," she says laughing.

"Well, that will start a new rumor." Meredith replies laughing.

* * *

"Arizona, you look fantastic. Come in." Alice says hugging her. "Charlotte is in the other room, just go on in and she'll get you something to drink.

Arizona enters the house and glances around, spotting several somewhat familiar faces which makes her nervous so she heads into the kitchen to find Charlotte.

"Great you made it!" Charlotte says putting her arm around the blonde, "I want you to meet a good friend of mine, Sheri, Arizona, Arizona, Sheri."

Sheri's eyes flash in recognition, "Arizona, wow, you look great. It's been a few years hasn't it?" She says diplomatically.

"Sheri, it has been a lifetime ago, I think." Arizona replies nervously.

"Okay, so what are you drinking?" Charlotte asks rubbing her hands together. "Let me guess, vodka soda?"

"No just white wine is fine, whatever you have open," she says casually.

"Alice bought a case of this last time we were did a wine tour," Charlotte explains holding up the bottle.

"Oh Siren Song is a great winery. I've been there, I like this one too. Yay!" Arizona says watching her pour it.

"Okay, now that you've got your wine. There is someone else that I want you to meet." Charlotte says as they make their way out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Now where did she go?"

"Arizona? Arizona, it's me Natalie."

Natalie came out of nowhere, Charlotte and Arizona exchange curious glances. Then Arizona cocks her head for a moment, then responds, "Oh Natalie, it's been ages. How are you?" She says politely.

"Natalie, excuse us. There's something that I want to show her, it's uh, this way." Charlotte says extracting her from the over eager woman.

"Now see, you told me that might happen and I promised to help you." Charlotte teases her.

"Thank you, did you see how Sheri looked at me. She didn't look too happy to see me either." Arizona points out.

"Well, Sheri's not happy for many reasons, none of which involve you. Her ex showed up with a date. I told Alice not to invite her, but anyway, I still can't find JJ. Hold on, sit. I'll be right back." Charlotte pushes her down in the chair and disappears out to the garage.

"JJ, what the hell are you doing out here?" Charlotte asks. The tall lanky woman is sitting on the floor with the dog in her lap.

"Scout was lonely, so I came out to hang with her." JJ says glancing up at her friend.

"Arizona's here and I want you to meet her. Please, I just think you guys might hit it off, no pressure, just meet her okay?" Charlotte asks.

"Okay, but she's the only one that I'm meeting. You know I hate these things." JJ reminds her.

"I know, but then you always show up," Charlotte points out.

Stepping back into the room where she left the blonde, Charlotte turns around to let JJ past her when the taller woman stops in her tracks, "Uh, hi. I'm JJ." She says walking up to Arizona and offering her hand.

"Oh JJ, I'm Arizona, Arizona Robbins," she says taking her hand and shaking it slowly. She's seen her before. The woman is tall with short cropped hair and great cheekbones, lean and muscular, with intense green eyes.

"Do you need a drink?" Charlotte asks JJ, "I'll go get you one. Arizona?".

"No, I'm good." Arizona replies, then realizes that she's till holding JJ's hand. "Sorry, I just. Have we met before?"

"No, I definitely would remember meeting you." JJ blurts out. "Uh sorry, that sounded cheesy, I just mean that your name is unusual and I'm really good with names." She tries to explain.

"I see, it's my name huh?" Arizona teases her. "You just seem really familiar."

"I saw you at the bar the other night and I bought you a drink, but we didn't meet. As soon as I sent the drink over, your friend brought a gal over for you to talk to. So tell me, what was that about?" JJ asks, her eyes twinkling as she puts the blonde on the spot.

"Well, that's a funny story. I wanted to go out that night, but I couldn't find anyone to go with me and Richard overheard me and offered to go, but I didn't tell him it was a lesbian bar. He just heard trivia night and he was all about it, so I just let him go with me. Then he decided to be my wingman," Arizona explains nervously. "Oh and thank you for the drink by the way. I was going to thank you, but you left before I could get away."

"Ah, sorry I couldn't figure out what was going on, so I bailed on the whole deal," she admits.

"Ugh, well I can't say as I blame you. It was embarrassing, about as embarrassing as being single so long that you forgot how to go out and have a drink by yourself." Arizona replies.

"How long?"JJ asks, "How long have you been single?"

"Almost three years." Arizona admits taking a sip of her wine.

"Have you been here, in Seattle that whole time?" JJ asks unsure if she believes her.

"I have. I've just been really busy." Arizona adds.

"Can I ask what do you do for a living? Attorney?" JJ asks.

"No, I'm a surgeon." Arizona replies. "What do you do JJ?"

"I'm an attorney, patent law." She explains.

"A patent attorney, interesting." Arizona says, trying think what a patent attorney would do.

"No it's not really. I mean I find it interesting and I can explain it in a way that is mostly interesting, but the truth is I do a lot of research and I rarely go to trial. I mostly help people file patents." She explains.

"Oh right, right. Of course, we have a surgeon at the hospital who needs a patent attorney, she's invented some things in her lab, well our lab, we own the hospital, so if she invented them there do we own them or does she own them?" Arizona asks.

"To answer that you'd need to hire me, but maybe we can put off that conversation and have lunch this week." JJ asks.

"Oh right, sorry. I'm a doctor, you'd think that I'd know better than to solicit you for advice." Arizona replies embarrassed.

"So you own the hospital? Wait, there's only one physician owned hospital in Seattle, that's Grey-Sloan, so that means that you were in the plane crash and you're one of the doctors who used your settlement money to buy the hospital. Wow, I followed that story in the paper." JJ looks over at her and then realizes that she sucks at small talk.

"Oh god, I'm an idiot. Hold on, here sit down. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up. I just..." She stammers nervously for a minute not taking her eyes off of Arizona. "Look, I suck at small talk, so now you know why I'm single."

"No, no it's fine. I just haven't been out much, so I forget that people know about it. I mean if you google me, you'll find out all kinds of things, mostly good, but some bad. I'm divorced sort of, it was civil, marriage wasn't legal then. And I have a child, I adopted her, my ex had her. But I adopted her so I'm her mom too." Arizona babbles. "I've survived a car wreck and a plane crash, some of my staff think I'm immortal or something."

JJ takes her hand and she stops talking. "Let's start over." She says softly. "So you're immortal?" She teases.

Arizona smiles and relaxes, maybe she can do this, she thinks to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hope you like the rework on this chapter...  
**_

* * *

"Good Morning!" Arizona says the next morning when Callie drops off Sofia. "How are you?"

"I'm great, I hope you don't mind the change of plans. I talked Jo into working out with me today and you're on the way down to the gym. " Callie explains.

"It's fine." Arizona says taking Sofia's bag from Callie, then as she starts to turn to leave, she adds, "Hey I met a patent attorney last night that I think you should talk to, if you haven't found one yet."

"Where were you that you met a patent attorney? " Callie asks.

"I went to a house party last night. She's a friend of a friend." Arizona explains.

"Oh," Callie says pausing as ten different questions fly through her head. "Dad already has one for me, so I'm good," she says the only safe thing that she can think of. But then cant help but ask, "are you seeing someone?"

Arizona sets the bag down and looks surprised that Callie would ask that. "No, but I am having lunch with someone this week."

Callie chews on her lip as she considers this information, now that she and Penny aren't dating she was hoping that she and Arizona could be closer. "You know I was hoping that we could talk a little about the other day, I really need to understand how us spending time together is a bad idea."

Arizona watches Sofia fiddling with the tv and goes over to her. "Sofia, no tv right now. Please go and unpack your things, so Mama and I can talk, okay?" She says brushing the little girls thick hair with her fingers.

Callie watches her and waits for Sofia to pick up her bag and go to her room.

Arizona comes back over and sits on a bar stool "Let's talk now." She says patting the chair beside her.

"Uh, okay." Callie says suddenly nervous. "I'm not seeing Penny any more and I just thought that we could, I don't know may be just get to know each other again. I miss being around you."

Arizona stares at her a moment. "As friends?"" She questions.

"Yes, can't we be friends?" She asks.

"Calliope last week when we hugged, you kissed me. Now I understand that it was just a reflex, it had been an emotional night for both of us and we were both tired," Arizona explains. "But I just started feeling like myself again. I am finally over wanting this, wanting you. And you kissing me, even as a friend, it's too much. I can't be your friend yet. Arizona confesses.

* * *

"Alex, do you have a minute?" Arizona asks after rounds the next morning.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asks following her into her office.

"How are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm fine. Why are you asking me that? What did Jo tell you?" He asks annoyed.

"You're not fine and I have eyes Alex. She didn't have to say much for me to know that you're freaking out about everything," Arizona replies.

"Look, I'm fine. Meredith is the one you should be worried about, she zoned out and wrecked her car. The kids could have been seriously hurt, not to mention she could've killed herself if that guy hadn't of been able to swerve in time and not hit her straight on." He says rapidly.

"Alex, she's getting help. Now what about you? Are you talking to anyone about your stuff?" She asks him.

"I don't have stuff," he replies stepping back to leave.

"Alex, I know that you still feel guilty about my leg. You can't even stand to see the prosthetic. This isn't on you. I made the decision to go on that plane, yes I was angry at you, but I was also angry at myself. And Nick was dying and couldn't bear to say goodbye to him, so I ran away." Arizona explains.

"If I hadn't of pissed you off, then you wouldn't have been on the plane when it crashed. It would have been me and it should have been me." He says sitting down.

"Bullshit." Arizona replies sitting down next to him.

Alex looks up surprised by the profanity, she doesn't curse very often and rarely at work.

"It's true. You said it yourself." He sadly reminds her.

"Alex, I said a lot of things after the accident that I didn't mean and I'm sorry that I said that to hurt you. I would never wish that on anyone," Arizona says tearfully apologizing to him as he looks down. She reaches out for his hand and he looks up, tears streaming down his face, she pulls him in and they embrace.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles into her hair, "Arizona, I'm sorry about everything."

She nods into his neck and they slowly pull apart and wipe their eyes. "I'm sorry that it took me this long to have this conversation with you, Alex. I hope that you know how important you are to me. I love you." She says, looking him right in the eye.

"I, uh, I should get going." He says awkwardly backing away and turning, then he rushes forward and kisses her cheek, "I love you too." He says before leaving quickly.

* * *

"Alex?" Jo enters the on-call room unsure why he'd page her right after rounds when he knows that she's got surgery in 30 minutes. But then she sees him laying back on the bed with his hands over his face. "Alex what happened?" She asks sitting down quickly and pulling his hands away.

"I love you, like really, really love you." He says raising up on his elbow.

"Okay, I love you too, but is that why you paged me?" Jo asks confused, now she can see that his face is puffy, like he's been crying.

"Uh Alex, what is going on?" She asks softly touching his face.

"I just had a talk with Robbins and she said somethings that made me realize that I've not been the best around you. So I wanted you to know that I'm sorry and I'm going to do better. I have been carrying a lot of guilt around with me and it's not fair to you. I'm going to talk to Mer and let her know that she's my best friend but you're important to me too. And she has to stop making my choose. I love her, but I'm in love with you. You are my priority, Jo. And I'm going to prove it to you, okay?" He asks, staring into her watery blue eyes.

"Really?" She says nodding and smiling, then she leans in and kisses him quickly. Just then her pager goes off and she looks at it, "Damn, Torres is paging 911. Alex, I love you!" She says before dashing out of the room.

* * *

Callie looks up when Jo enters the scrub room. "We've got to get started, right away. I have another case coming in that I need to do this morning." She explains.

"Okay, but where did it come from. We just had rounds and this was the only procedure on the board." Jo asks.

"The Seahawks trainer just called, "Sherman tweaked his ACL, I've been waiting for this. I've already regenerated cartilage for the repair, so we just have to go in and stabilize the ligament and inject the new cartilage. In a few weeks, his knee will be 100 percent, I tried to get him to do this before training camp, but he wanted to try strength training first." Callie replies.

"I've read your journal article on this procedure, I can't wait to see it." Jo says excitedly.

* * *

"Hi." Callie says that night as she's just finished changing into her street clothes when Arizona walks into the locker room. She's still pumped about her day, but the look on Arizona's face reminds her about their conversation yesterday afternoon.

Arizona looks at Callie uncomfortably and goes right to her locker. She pauses, unsure what to say or how to say it.

"Arizona, I thought about what you said and I get it. I just assumed that you had moved on and were dating too."

"No Callie, you don't get to do that. You don't get to paint me as the one who's the problem. You're the one who started dating and telling everyone at the hospital about these amazing dates and how happy you are. You told our friends and co-workers that you were the 'happiest you'd ever been' as if I meant nothing to you." Arizona says sharply. "You see I'm the idiot, the one who held onto hope long after you gave up on us. I'm the one who loved you so much that I waited because I thought that there was a chance, a chance for us to figure it out and get back together. For over two years, I waited for you to realize that we are meant to be together. And it didn't happen. It didn't happen because it's not true. The whole 'meant to be together thing' is a fairy tale. I am finally working like hell to move on and out of nowhere you fucking kiss me and then act like it was just a thing between friends? Bullshit. You kissed me because you were sad and lonely and I was there. I'm not going to be that person for you." Arizona replies angrily moving towards her. "I refuse to be that person for you."

"Whoa, Arizona. That's not how or what I meant." Callie says backing up. "I meant friends, like actual friends. I'm sorry that I kissed you. I didn't realize that it would hurt you or make you mad." She replies.

"Perfect, fucking perfect." Arizona replies grabbing her clothes, stuffing them into her bag and slamming the locker closed before storming out of the locker room.


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona just put Sofia to bed when she hears a soft knock on her door. She goes over and looks out and sighs.

Opening the door she steps aside and motions for Callie to enter.

"Can I please just say something? I won't stay long." She says carefully.

Closing the door, Arizona leans back against it and waits for her to talk.

"You're right, I did kiss you because I was sad and emotional that night. But I also kissed you because I love you and I know that's not fair either, but I think it's more understandable. I mean we may not be together, but we do still care about each other, right?" Callie asks.

Sighing, Arizona realizes that she's right, so she nods.

"Look, I just need for you to know that and when you're ready, it's important to me to have a relationship with you. I miss you. Okay?" Callie says softly, looking up into her watery blue eyes waiting for a response.

Arizona is torn. Part of her wants nothing more than to be near Callie in any way possible, but she knows that it's dangerous ground. She has to keep her distance or she'll slide back into hoping she can win Callie back.

Clearing her throat, she keeps her arms crossed and just says softly, "Okay."

Noting the blonde's body language, Callie realizes that she should go now. She was hoping for a bit better response from her ex.

* * *

"You know I was afraid when you called last night that you were going to cancel," Arizona admits after they are seated at the restaurant.

JJ smiles, "No chance. I've been looking forward to this." She replies.

"Me too." Arizona replies as the server comes back to the table.

They both order and the server leaves.

"So how was your day off with your daughter?" JJ asks the blonde.

"It was great, my ex dropped her off early the next morning. So I actually had the whole day with her. She's really adjusted to the routine, which is a relief." Arizona explains.

"I can only imagine. Now you said that she's six? I remember when my niece was six, she's 10 going on 16 now. I don't know what my brother's going to do when she hits puberty. I think he'll lose his mind. She's already trying to wear short shorts and heels." JJ says laughing.

"Oh god, Callie will not tolerate that, so at least I won't have to be the bad guy." Arizona laughs. "We're lucky that she's still into cartoons. She loves Sofia The First, Dora the Explorer and Frozen, of course."

"Now you said your ex works at the same hospital? How is that going? Is she dating too?" JJ asks.

"Uh, yeah she's dating. Her last girlfriend was a surgical resident. Thank god that's over. It was very complicated and caused her many problems with some of our closest friends. But it seems to have settled down now and I think the resident has moved on, which is really good. I don't know what Callie was thinking, dating someone that young and a resident in our hospital. I mean she's not only a department head, she is a board member." Arizona explains.

"It sounds like that must have been complicated. I can relate, I am a partner and if one of my partners dated one of our young attorneys it could lead to all sorts of problems," JJ remarks.

"I'm sure that it's similar, I only dated one resident and it was a disaster. I don't even want to date another doctor at this point, I'd like to keep my personal life out of work as much as possible. Callie and I were the talk of the hospital for years, I think it's finally died down and I don't intend to do that again." Arizona says candidly.

"You don't intend to do what again? Date Callie?" JJ asks cautiously.

"Oh definitely not date Callie again, but also not have hospital relationship again. It was too messy." She explains.

* * *

"Are you just getting in to work?" Callie asks as Arizona enters the elevator with her purse and coat.

"No, just getting back from lunch." Arizona says, pushing the button for her floor.

"Oh, you went out for lunch?" She asks a bit surprised.

"I had a lunch date, not that it's any of your business Callie." Arizona replies a bit annoyed.

"The patent attorney?" Callie asks as the elevator doors open.

Turning back to glare at her, Arizona steps off the elevator and leaves without looking back at her.

"Okay then," Callie says to herself as the doors close.

* * *

"How was lunch," April asks falling in step with the blonde as she heads to her office.

"It was great." Arizona says still annoyed by the interaction with Callie.

"Uh, really? Because you seem annoyed." April remarks following her into her office.

"I just ran into Callie. She's decided that we should be friends now and I'm not there yet and she doesn't seem to care." Arizona replies. "She ignores me for what two years, then all of the sudden she screws up her social life by dating Penny and now she expects me to be her friend. I'm over it." She says sharply.

"Wow, okay so let's talk about your lunch date." April says trying to change the topic.

"Lunch was great. JJ is smart, funny, attractive and we're going to have dinner on Saturday." Arizona replies. "Unless Callie manages to screw up my weekend. I swear if she..."

"Arizona, if you need a sitter at the last minute, you call me. Okay?" April offers.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Callie just really has me distracted. Ever since she kissed me last week." Arizona explains.

"Wait, what? She kissed you?" April asks shocked, "When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was the night of Meredith's car wreck, we'd been here half the night and we were tired and we'd actually talked, it was an emotional night and we walked out together and hugged goodbye, then she kissed me. It was nothing, I mean it was just comforting." Arizona replies.

"You're not going to tell me that it meant nothing to you. I know you Arizona, you've waited a long time for her to come around and she's finally coming around, what are you doing?" April asks.

"She's not though. She's just using me because she's lonely, she and Penny broke up and she's pissed off everyone by dating her. And I told her that. Look, I just met someone who's great and interesting and she sees me for me." Arizona says, "I'm done waiting for Calliope Torres."

* * *

"It's healing well. I think I'll switch you to a weight bearing boot." Callie says examining Meredith's ankle.

"Okay, so I can do rounds now?" She asks as Callie removes her cast.

"Yes, but no surgery. Teaching and rounds should be fine as long as you don't stand for too long. You'll need to elevate it periodically throughout the day and ice if you have any swelling." Callie instructs her, slipping the boot on.

"Fine, okay. And can I start PT for the shoulder? I need to get moving Callie, I'm tired of being stiff and sore." Meredith complains.

"Yes, I've sent the order in and Jeri should be able to see you tomorrow. Just be careful and don't over do it, okay?" Callie cautions.

"Fine, I'll be careful. But I want to be back in the OR by end of next week." Meredith reminds her as she gets up to leave.

"Then don't over do it!" Callie calls after her.

* * *

April stands nervously outside of Callie's office, she knows that what she's about to do will piss off the brunette, but she really believes that someone needs to tell her to back off.

"Do you have a minute?" She asks as Callie opens the door.

"Uh, okay," Callie says stepping back into her office to let the redhead enter.

"I don't know what's going on with you, but you need to give Arizona some room. She's finally moving on and you're distracting her." April says nervously chewing on her lip.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't any of your business. Arizona and I are just friends. I'm not doing anything to distract her." Callie says annoyed at April's audacity.

"I get that this is easy for you. You've been dating people right and left, but she hasn't Callie. She's went on exactly one date in almost three years and that was lunch today. Do you know how hard it was for her to see you dating? I do, because I was there holding her hand, trying to comfort her while you did whatever you wanted without a care." April says angrily. "It may not be my business, but it most certainly isn't yours either. Just back off and give her some room, okay?"

"April, it wasn't easy for me either and it's not my fault that she didn't date. That's on her. I know she says that she waited for me, but she barely looked at me. We exchanged Sofia at daycare because she wanted nothing to do with me. So excuse me if I have a hard time believing that she's been pining for me this whole time." Callie counters.

"You're impossible!" April says loudly.

"Doctors, is there a problem here?" Miranda asks sticking her head into the office.

"No, everything is fine." Callie says, seething with anger.

"I was just leaving." She says glaring at Callie one more time before she leaves.

"Torres, what the hell was that about?" Miranda asks, then raises her hand, "Nevermind, I don't want to know do I?"


	8. Chapter 8

Arizona manages to steer clear of Callie the rest of the week, which helps her to clear her head and focus on her upcoming date with JJ. They've exchanged a few flirty texts and phone calls over the past few days and now the week is finally ending and Arizona can't wait to put it behind her. As she's exiting the locker room, Callie approaches the her.

"Hey," she says shyly, unsure of how to greet her, she just continues into the locker room.

"I'm, uh, heading down to say good bye to Sofia. Are you coming there next? I could go ahead and help her get ready to go home." Arizona says stepping back into the locker room.

"Oh, sure. Thanks. I'll be right there." Callie says glancing up and smiling slightly at the blonde.

Arizona pauses like she has something else to say but doesn't, instead she just turns to leave.

Coming out of the bathroom, Maggie sees Callie and she looks upset.

"Hey, did that last trauma end badly? What happened?" Maggie asks.

"No, it went fine. It's just things with Arizona are hard right now and they were good, but now they're not good." Callie says awkwardly.

"Oh gosh, I thought you guys were amazing the night of Meredith's accident. I mean, she was great with Meredith and has really been there for her, well ever since Derek died." Maggie remarks.

"So I've heard, what I don't understand is how come no one mentioned it to me? I mean we've had dinner a few times and she's never been there, I didn't realize that you all were close until now." Callie replies.

"We've invited her, but she only came once. You had Sofia that time and I think she was sad about something. She left early, Amelia said something that upset her." Maggie explains.

"Hmm, what did Amelia say that upset her?" Callie asks.

"You know Amelia, she was just trying to draw her out, so she said something about that cop you had gone out with." Maggie replies.

"I didn't even know that she knew about that. I only went out with him once, then he ended up back in my OR as my patient, we ended up amputating and he got a prosthetic. I couldn't go through that again, so I didn't see him again after that." Callie replies distractedly. Then she adds, "Thanks Maggie, I need to go." She says grabbing her things and shutting her locker.

* * *

As Callie approaches the daycare, she pauses and looks in to see Arizona getting Ellis ready while Meredith helps Bailey with his coat and Zola and Sofia are zipping each other's jackets up. She sighs, it looks like something they've done many times, how did I not know this she wonders.

Meredith glances over and spots Callie in the doorway, she must have said something to Arizona because the blonde goes over to Sofia and says goodbye to her then heads towards Callie.

"Have a great weekend, Calliope." Arizona says as she passes her in the doorway.

"Thanks, you too." Callie responds without thinking. Then she goes over to Meredith.

"Hey, how about if I come over tonight and fix dinner?" Callie suggests.

"Oh, we haven't done that in a long time," Meredith replies smiling at her, "sounds pretty great."

"Yeah, I think I need to talk. Are you up for that?" Callie asks.

"Talk huh?" Meredith says, she expected this after what Arizona told her at lunch today. "Sure, I could use a good talk myself."

* * *

Arizona sits down at the booth at Joe's across from Amelia and says, "Okay, so what going on with that woman you meet her a few weeks ago?"

"It's been fun, but we're just casual," Amelia replies taking a sip of her club soda.

"Just casual after three weeks? Bullshit, you're in a relationship." Arizona teases her.

"Hold up, I need to take this." Amelia says sliding out of the booth and heading towards the door.

Laughing Arizona looks around and notices Jo and Alex, she waves to them, so Jo comes over.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Amelia wanted to meet for drinks. But now she's on the phone with her girlfriend." Arizona says joking.

"What? She's still seeing the one she met here?" Jo asks surprised.

"Apparently, and she thinks it's just fun and casual." Arizona says raising her eyebrows.

"Ha! After what three weeks? No, she's got a girlfriend." Jo replies as Amelia returns to the table.

"Hey Wilson, how's it going?" Amelia says as Jo stands up to let her slide past her.

"Awesome, so I hear you've got a girlfriend." Jo teases.

"Robbins, you're an ass." Amelia replies glaring at her.

"How do you know it was me and not Edwards?" Arizona quips.

"Oh right, like Edwards would know. She's been all up in Blake's business lately. I swear that they have to be dating." Amelia replies.

"Wait, what? Edwards is dating Blake?" Wilson asks surprised.

"Wait, you don't know?" Amelia replies shocked that Jo wouldn't know about it.

"Torres has me so busy since I switched back to Ortho but I don't see anyone. I barely see Alex except at home, which has been good actually." Jo admits.

Amelia watches Arizona when Jo mentions Callie. The blonde flinches, then shakes it off and looks over at Jo.

"That's great that you and Alex are doing better." She replies smiling at her, but Amelia can tell that she's faking the enthusiasm.

"Okay, speaking of Alex, I should get back over there. Have a great weekend you two." She says before leaving.

"What was that about?" Amelia asks.

"What was what?" Arizona asks taking a sip of her drink.

"You visibly flinched when she said 'Torres' name." Amelia replies calling her out.

"I did not." Arizona argues. "It's just we've been talking and it's brought up a bunch of things for me." She admits.

"You're still hung up on her? Good god, Arizona it's been like three years! Move on already." Amelia quips.

"I am moving on. I have a date tomorrow night with an interesting and beautiful attorney, who I just met." The blonde replies energetically.

"Well, fake it til you make it." Amelia says sliding in as her girlfriend approaches the table. "Jessie, you remember Arizona. Arizona, Jessie."

Arizona covers her mouth to hide her smile, "Oh right, Jessie, great to see you again." She says carefully trying not to laugh.

* * *

Callie is just finishing up their dinner when Meredith returns from putting Bailey down and making sure the girls are watching a movie.

"Oh my god, this looks fantastic." Meredith says coming over and stealing a bite of pasta out of the pan.

"Hey!" Callie says swatting her hands away, "Grab a plate and let's eat." She says laughing at the dark blonde.

They take their plates and sit down at the table and Meredith moans, "Cal, this tastes fabulous."

"Uh, I guess. But don't make those sounds okay? I just, well it's been awhile now," she says raising her eyebrows to make her point.

"Jeez Cal, it's been even longer for me. Get over it already." Meredith quips.

"How come you never told me about you and Arizona? You're practically my best friend, and you don't tell me that you and my ex-wife are close?" Callie asks.

"It never came up. I mean, she just calls or stops by sometimes and helps me with the kids. It just sort of happened after I came home and then when I moved back here it was more often. It's not a big thing." Meredith replies.

"Okay, but why? Why does she do it?" Callie asks.

"At first because I think she was lonely and sad, it helped to be around the kids. I mean Bailey was always so attached to her, I was jealous at first, but then I realized that she was probably still grieving your breakup. And then I realized that I was sad and lonely too and I began to look forward to her visits. Neither of us really talked much at first, I think we were both just happy not to be alone." Meredith explains.

Callie sits stunned by Meredith's revelations. "So even after she got her own place, she still visits you?"

"Not as often, but she seems to know when Maggie's out, so she does tend to show up when I'm here alone with the kids and you have Sofia. She wasn't dating anyone Callie, she barely went out or did anything with anyone. I didn't even think she'd show up to that dinner party, but then I credit April for getting her there that night." Meredith replies.

"She drank too much that night. She must have been nervous," Callie admits.

"Of course she was nervous, you were bringing your new girlfriend!" Meredith reminds her.

"Let's not talk about that night anymore, okay?" Callie says worriedly.

"I agree, but you wanted to know why she drank so much that night, that's why Callie. You told everyone at the hospital that you'd met someone and they made you so happy, practically throwing it in her face that she didn't make you happy. Now, I know you weren't saying it to be cruel, but Callie it devastated her at first." Meredith explains.

"What do you mean at first?" Callie asks.

"Once she got over the shock of you saying something like that, she got angry and then she did what Kepner and I had been trying to get her to do for months, she got off her ass and started going out." Meredith says, "And it was about time."

"And now she's dating someone," Callie replies.

"What? Who is she dating?" Meredith asks surprised.

"Some attorney that she met at some house party last week. They had lunch and now I heard that she's going out with her tomorrow night." Callie says obviously upset.

"That's great," Meredith replies, then noticing that Callie doesn't agree, she gets annoyed. "Callie you can't seriously be upset that she's going out with someone, it's been three years."

Callie stares down at her plate, she's as surprised as Meredith is that she's affected by Arizona dating. But ever since she kissed her, she can't stop thinking about her ex-wife.

"Okay, so I know that you kissed her. But Callie, you can't do this. You can't start having feelings for her now!" Meredith says grabbing her arm.

"I know, Meredith. Don't you think I know that!" Callie says sharply. "I didn't plan this. I thought I was over her. Then you had that accident and she showed up and took control and knew exactly what to say and do, it was like I saw her for the first time again."

"You haven't told her? I mean you can't tell her, just let her go out with this attorney first." Meredith advises.

"But what if she likes her, what if she sleeps with her?" Callie asks.

"Callie, how many people have you slept with since the divorce? She hasn't slept with anyone." Meredith points out.

"Well she did sleep with two people while we were married," Callie points out.

"See that's why you shouldn't say anything to her, you still haven't forgiven her." Meredith counters.

"But I have forgiven her." Callie replies. "I've been waiting for her to forgive herself."


	9. Chapter 9

Walking into the bar with Amelia and Jessie, Arizona has to laugh, she hasn't done anything this spontaneous in a long time, she thinks as she looks around the bar full of women.

"Jess is that your friend?" Amelia asks when she sees a small dark haired woman waving at them. "Go get her and Arizona and I will grab drinks." She says leaning into her hair.

Jess gives her a quick kiss and threads her way through the crowd.

"Where's Jess going?" Arizona asks, she knows the bathroom is the other direction.

"She saw a friend, she's going to bring her over." Amelia says moving into the bar line.

"Oh no, Amelia, I didn't come here to be fixed up. I have date tomorrow," Arizona protests.

"Arizona, it's a first date, you probably haven't even kissed her yet, have you?" Amelia asks waiting to order their drinks.

"That's not any of your business. Okay, one drink and I'll meet her, but then I'm cabbing home." Arizona says when she gets a look at the woman, she looks smart and stylish.

"That's a girl!" Amelia says handing her a drink. "Now let's go meet her."

"Kara, this is Amelia and her friend Arizona." Jess says taking her drink from Amelia.

"Oh Kara, you need a drink. Jess, let's go get her a drink." Amelia says pulling Jess away.

Kara looks a little nervous as she moves a bit closer to the blonde. "I, uh, didn't know this was a set up. Jess just said come meet some friends." She explains.

"Oh same here." Arizona says returning the nervous smile. "Amelia and I met for a drink after work and next thing I knew we grabbed some dinner and now I'm at a bar to meet some friends," she adds.

"Okay well, good at least we're on the same page." Kara says obviously relieved. "So Arizona where do you work?"

"I work at Sloan-Grey, how about you? Where do you work?" Arizona asks.

"Sloan-Grey? The hospital?" Kara asks, "I work at Seattle Pres, wait, are you Arizona Robbins?" She asks.

"Uh, you've heard of me?" She asks a bit embarrassed.

" Yes, I have, I'm a Obstetric surgeon, you're the only Fetal Surgeon in our area, of course I know who you are." Kara replies.

"Have you been in Seattle long? I thought I meet all of the OB Surgeons in Seattle at the University program last year." Arizona asks.

"No, I just moved here from Minneapolis about six months ago. I did my residency at Hopkins. Aren't you a Hopkins grad too?" She asks.

"Yes, I am. Wow, do you want to trade numbers and meet for lunch or something?" Arizona asks pulling her phone out.

"Uh, yeah sure. I don't really know a lot of people here yet. And now my ex is coming out here next week, which is confusing. We agreed to break up when I took this job and moved out here, but now she's thinking of moving here and I'm not sure what I want. It's been hard moving here and not really knowing anyone, but I don't feel like I've really even tried. Which explains why I came out on short notice when Jess called." Kara says, "And now I'm embarrassed because I'm rambling nervously about my life."

"You know, let's just agree to lunch and get to know each other. I could definitely use a new friend, my ex works at my hospital and she did her residency there so everyone is her friend before they are mine, if you know what I mean." Arizona explains.

Amelia and Jess return and they notice that Kara is putting her number into Arizona's phone. "That was fast," Amelia leans over and whispers into Arizona's ear.

Arizona glares at her and shakes her head warning her to stop.

Amelia just laughs it off and pulls Jessie out on the dance floor.

"So how do you know Amelia, she's not your ex, I take it?" Kara asks as they move over away from the bar crowd where they can talk.

"Amelia moved here from LA a few years ago, she took over her brother Derek's service when he took another position in DC." Arizona tries to explain as easily as possible.

"Ah got it. Well, I'm sorry, I'm still kind of amazed to have met you like this. I have a note on my desk to call you at Sloan-Grey to set up a lunch meeting, Dr Woolstone suggested it, he's our Chief of Surgery." She explains.

"Yes, I know. I met him last year when I came over to perform an emergency valvuloplasty." Arizona replies.

"You're the one? I had just taken the job, they were really impressed with your work. But you haven't agreed to a contract?" Kara points out.

"It's complicated. I'm on the Board of Sloan-Grey and I'm in the ownership group. We all signed non-competes, but I still have privileges at all area hospitals, so please call if you need me." She replies reaching out to touch her arm.

Finishing her drink, Arizona notices that Kara is also done. "Would you like to get another drink or dance or something?"

"Honestly, I had a long day of back to back surgery and it's sort of hitting me right now. Any chance you'd be up for grabbing a drink somewhere a little quieter?" Kara asks.

"That sounds good, I know just the place." Arizona says, pulling out her phone and texting Amelia to let her know that she's leaving.

Walking outside, Arizona says, "There used to be a late night coffee house right around the corner, they have an amazing selection of tea too."

"An amazing selection of tea?" Kara teases, "I didn't know anyone still drank tea?"

"Well, I love coffee, but I've been trying to do better and one of my friends is a tea person, so she's been introducing me to it." Arizona explains.

"Oh look it's still here!" Kara says as they turn the corner. "I'll confess, I love tea. But now that I live in Seattle everyone's been making me drink coffee." She remarks laughing, "So, yay! tea."

Arizona looks over at the small brunette and smiles, a bit amazed that she just met someone not only interesting and attractive but someone she has a lot in common with too.

* * *

The next morning Arizona wakes up and checks her phone for messages. One from JJ, confirming their date tonight. One from Meredith telling her to have a great weekend. Amelia asking her if she's alone. And one from Kara saying she enjoyed meeting her.

Heading into the kitchen for coffee, Arizona reflects on the evening. She still can't believe that she has now met two interesting women in one week, after not meeting anyone in almost three years. "I guess you can't find what you're not looking for," she reminds herself.

Then looking over she sees her phone ringing. "Hey April," she says answering the call.

"I stopped by last night but you weren't home. I was going to see if you wanted help getting ready tonight, are you nervous? Where are you going to dinner?" She asks rapidly.

"JJ wants to go downtown, so I think we're just going to Ceviche on the Pier." Arizona replies calmly.

"Oh, so what are you wearing?" She asks.

"I've already got something in mind. Hey I have to tell you that I met another woman last night. She's a surgeon over at Seattle Pres." Arizona says.

"Wow, where did you meet her?" April asks surprised.

"At the bar, I went out with Amelia and her friend Jessie." Arizona replies, "Jessie invited her and get this, she's an Obstetric surgeon."

"Are you going to go out with her too?" April asks a little confused.

"Not exactly, she sort of has a girlfriend, but we're going to have lunch next week. You know Seattle Pres is the hospital that's trying to contract with me, so they can offer Fetal surgery." Arizona reminds her.

"Oh right, but the Avery Foundation won't sign off on it, they say it violates the non-compete clause. Jackson mentioned it to me. He also mentioned that you should get an attorney, he's talking to one himself about setting up a private practice, but don't tell anyone. He's just checking into it." She adds.

"Hmm, well maybe that's what I should look into as well. I am the only Fetal surgeon in the State of Washington." Arizona points out. "Maybe I'll ask JJ for a referral tonight."

"Don't ask her tonight. It's a date, don't talk business on your first real date." April cautions her.

"Oh you're right. Not to mention I sort of talked about Callie a lot during our lunch date. I'm kind of surprised she wanted to have dinner with me after that." Arizona remarks.

* * *

A soft knock on the door and Arizona crosses the room quickly to answer it.

"Hi," JJ says when she opens the door. "You look amazing." She adds.

"Thanks, and so do you. I love that color on you." Arizona replies as she steps back to grab her jacket off the chair.

JJ steps up and helps her and Arizona immediately smiles, she recognizes her scent, but can't quite place it. The taller woman has on a well fitting pair of jeans and a sharp pair of black leather boots that match her leather jacket. Her blouse is a deep green that really sets off her eyes.

Arizona chose a pair of jeans and low boots and a soft blue blouse that sets off her own eyes, She's sure that JJ knows about her leg, though they haven't discussed it. Of course anyone with Google knows about her leg, the accident comes up in the top five searches, even though she's asked the PR office to work on getting it to drop down off the top five. Maybe she should hire a media consultant, she wonders.

"Arizona?" JJ says as the blonde looks at her blankly.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I just was distracted a minute. Um, I was just talking to one of my friends about something and I guess it's still on my mind." She says trying to explain it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" JJ asks her.

"No, no it's nothing. Let's get going." Arizona says smiling at her.

"Okay, well I hope you don't mind, I decided that since it's such a beautiful night, I drove the convertible."

"Oh wow, I didn't know people in Seattle drove convertibles. I went to high school near San Diego, so my first car was a convertible." Arizona admits. "No I don't mind."

Walking out to the car, Arizona is shocked. She did not expect a dark grey Corvette Convertible.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She remarks as JJ opens the door for her. The car sits really low, so she pauses a minute before climbing in. "Sorry, it's been a while since I've been in a sports car." She admits.

"Yeah, I forget how low it sits. You probably would be more comfortable in the SUV. I should have thought of that." JJ says as she moves around to get into the driver's side.

"No it's fine. My ex has a 56 T-bird convertible, she's from Miami. Rarely drives it here." Arizona remarks, then mentally kicks herself for mentioning Callie already. "Do you get to drive yours much?" She asks shifting the conversation back to JJ.

"More than I thought I would, but then we have covered parking at the office, so if it rains, I just leave it there and cab home." She explains.

"Oh, of course." Arizona replies.

The drive to the pier is nice, but the can't really talk in the car, so Arizona's mind wanders and she finds herself thinking of Kara, I bet she drives a regular car like I do, she thinks.

As they pull into the parking lot on the Pier, Arizona is surprised to see they have valet service, she never even noticed it before. Probably because it's been so long since she's gone out on Saturday night. And she and Callie never really came down to the Pier much, it always seemed full of tourists.

JJ takes her arm and helps her out of the vehicle, her strong hands linger on her waist and Arizona realizes how long it's been since another woman has touched her like that. She flushes a bit thinking about it, JJ doesn't really notice because she's talking to the Valet and letting him know that she knows exactly how many miles are on her vehicle and they had better not drive it any further than needed to park it and then she hands him a tip, promising him another tip if he takes care of her car.

Arizona smiles tightly, this is why she doesn't like sports cars, too stressful. Who needs more things to worry about, she wonders.

"Okay, sorry. I always remember those horror stories about valet's and sports cars," she explains.

"Oh sure." Arizona remarks as they begin to walk towards the restaurant.

* * *

In the bathroom, Arizona didn't really have to go, she just needed a break from JJ. Apparently she's really nervous tonight, because she's acting completely different than the relaxed person that the blonde met last weekend. Tonight, she not only gave the valets a hard time, now she's sent back two bottles of wine, one because it had a little cork in it, which, okay that's a thing for some people, but the second one was fine, but Arizona commented that she didn't really care for it and next thing she knows JJ's calling the server back over to switch it out. Thank god they didn't go to a fancy restaurant, Arizona thinks.

Heading back to the table, Arizona silently prays that JJ has settled down.

"Here, try this one and see if you like it better than the other one?" JJ says offering her the glass of wine.

"Hmm, yes. It's great." She says smiling at her.

"You're sure?" JJ asks.

"Yes, now relax. You're making me nervous." Arizona blurts out.

"Uh, sorry. I should mention that I have some control issues, Charlotte is really good at chilling me out, but she was working today and I didn't get to see her before I picked you up. She warned me about the convertible tonight, she knows it keys me up. But I thought it would be a great night for it and well, we live in Seattle and we don't get many great nights for it." JJ explains.

"You were so laid back last week when we met, but tonight you seem really stressed out. I'm sorry that you find this stressful, I thought casual would help us relax." Arizona replies carefully trying to tell her to chill out.

"Arizona I'm sorry. Tell you what, let me just take a minute and I'll be right back, okay?" JJ says and jumps up to leave.

Unsure what to think, Arizona pulls her phone out and checks it. She has a text from Amelia, "We got Kara out again tonight and she needs you to rescue her!" Then her phone beeps again and it's a photo of Kara in front of a tray of shots. Her phone beeps again and it's from Kara. "I'm so sorry. I know you're out at dinner, ignore them!"

Laughing, Arizona doesn't notice when JJ sits back down. "Everything okay?" She asks.

"Yes, my friend Amelia out with her girlfriend, I went out with them last night and they're out again tonight. I'm sorry, I just heard my phone beep and I checked it since you were gone." She explains.

"Do you want to go meet up with them? I'll be honest, I haven't gone out to a club in a long time." JJ remarks, "but it might be fun." She adds.

"No, it's fine. I don't go out much either and I was literally just there last night." She says taking a sip of the wine again.

"You don't think I'll be any fun, because I'm so stressed out tonight." JJ replies.

"Not at all, JJ. It's fine." Arizona says and smiles brightly at her, what did Amelia just tell her, 'fake it til you make it'?

Finally they order their food and she asks JJ several questions to get her talking so maybe she'll relax and she does, but then she talks too much and Arizona can hardly focus, she's saved when the food arrives.

They eat in relative silence, the food is good thank god and once they're done eating, Arizona realizes that JJ's going to want to walk down the pier, hopefully not to the Ferris Wheel. She really doesn't want to ride that tonight.

* * *

Finally at home Arizona feels terrible. She knows that JJ was stressed out because she planned the perfect first date, but it was a disaster and she tried to go along with it as much as possible, but she knew the point of the Ferris Wheel was to have a romantic first kiss and by the end of the evening she wasn't feeling it. So she did the best worst thing she could think of, she faked a prosthetic problem. She really had to get out of the date, but now sitting in her tub trying to relax, she feels bad about it. Her phone beeps. She's scared to look at it, it could be JJ apologizing again. Then it beeps again.

Curious, Arizona grabs her phone and reads the message. Oh shit, she carefully gets out of the tub and gets dressed, praying that her socket will slide back on after the hot bath. It does just barely and she rushes out of the house.

Her phone rings as she's getting in the car. "Where are they taking her?" Arizona asks as she answers the phone. "Okay, do you want me to come by and pick you up?" She asks.

"No, I'm going to get Jess back to my place and I can suture her cut there and save us the trip to the ER, but Arizona, Amelia was hurt too. The bouncer probably dislocated her shoulder when he restrained her." Kara explains. "I'm sorry, I tried to head it off, but that other woman was crazy. Amelia had to defend herself and the bouncers just over reacted."

"Okay, well I'll go bail her out and if it's dislocated I might be able to put it back in, but my ex is an ortho, so one way or another I will get her fixed up tonight. Thank you for calling me." She adds.

"I'm sorry, hope we didn't interrupt your date." Kara says before hanging up.

"Oh this is still better than my date. I'll call you tomorrow." Arizona says before hanging up and calling Jo, now that she's an ortho resident it won't hurt to have her look at Amelia's shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I have to go to work but I'm posting this anyway, the chapter ends oddly. I swear I'll post the next one tomorrow! Stay tuned!**_

* * *

Arizona gets to the police station and they make her wait over an hour before they finally tell her that Amelia's not been arrested. Then they take her back into another room and she is surprised to see Amelia sitting there waiting for her.

"You look like crap." She says going over to her.

"I feel like crap warmed over. My shoulder is dislocated, I've pressed charges against the bouncer and the crazy chick and I passed the BAC, so they dropped the drunk and disorderly charges. Can you take me home?" Amelia asks, "And reduce my shoulder?" she adds.

"Jo's meeting us at my place, I asked her to have a look at it. Is that okay?" Arizona asks.

"Oh right, she's on Ortho rotation. Yeah, that's better than having Torres look at it, she'll tell Meredith and then everyone at the hospital will find out that I was in a bar fight. That's all I need." Amelia says as Arizona helps her stand up.

* * *

"Hold still, this is going to hurt." Jo says getting into position to reduce the dislocation.

"It's fine, just do it." Amelia says grimacing as she prepares for it.

Jo knows that she has to do it as quickly as possible to reduce the pain, so she pulls hard and it pops right back into place.

"Damn it!." Amelia says wiping tears from her eyes as Arizona hands her some ibuprofen and a glass of water.

"Amelia get comfortable on that couch, you're not going anywhere," Arizona replies as the brunette tries to stand up.

"I've got to meet Torres for rounds in the morning, I can stop by with a sling. But we should wrap it tonight, so it doesn't pop back out while you're sleeping." Jo points out.

"I have a wrap, let me go get it." Arizona replies and disappears into her bedroom.

"So what happened?" Jo asks the brunette.

"Crazy chick from a few weeks ago must have spotted me and Jessie on the dance floor. Then when we went over to join Kara at the table, she came out of nowhere and was all over me, trying to kiss me. Jessie grabbed her and pulled her off me, then next thing I know Jessie is on the floor her head's bleeding and I just yanked her back and then the bouncers were there and one of them put me in a headlock or something that dislocated my shoulder. I tried to tell them that I wasn't drinking, but they didn't believe me and they called the police and had me arrested for drunk and disorderly. The police realized that I wasn't drunk and I showed them my ID and told them that my shoulder was dislocated and I wanted to press charges, so they took me to the station, then went back and arrested the bouncer." Amelia explains.

Then wincing in pain again she adds, "God, I knew that woman was bad news, I just didn't think she'd pull something like this. Damn, I think I lost my phone, I need to know if Jessie is okay, what time is it?".

"It's almost 3 am." Jo replies to the brunette, then turning around she asks, "Arizona, did you talk to Jessie?"

"No, I talked to Kara. She said that Jessie has a slight concussion and she sutured the cut on her forehead. They're at Kara's house." Arizona replies.

* * *

"Ugh," Amelia says when Arizona wakes her up making coffee the next morning. "I feel like a truck hit me." She says trying to sit up on the couch.

"Jo will be here soon, she's going to check you out and put you in the sling." Arizona says coming over to look at her shoulder. "I still wonder if you should get x-rays, just to be sure there's no fracture."

"If Bailey finds out, I'll probably have to have a complete physical and drug test." Amelia replies.

"Then you should probably do that anyway, just to head it off." Arizona points out.

"Damn, you're right. Can you call Torres and see if she'll stay and look at the scans?" Amelia asks.

"Yes, I'll call her now." Arizona says picking up her phone.

"Hey Callie, how's your morning?" Arizona says when her ex answers.

"Fine, what's wrong?" She asks.

"Why do you immediately think something is wrong when I call you?" Arizona asks annoyed.

"It's 8:30 am on Sunday morning and my resident looks like she was up all night, so what's up?" Callie asks again.

"Okay, there was a bit of problem at the bar last night and Amelia's shoulder was dislocated, Jo came over and popped it back in, but now that we've thought about it, she wants you to check it out and make sure there's no fracture." Arizona explains rapidly.

"Why didn't she just go to ER?" Callie asks.

"She was at the police station and it was late." Arizona replies.

"The police station? Was she using? What's going on?" Callie asks concerned.

"No, nothing like that. In fact she wants you to do lab work, because that's what people will think. It was just a misunderstanding," Arizona says, "Will you wait for us? We'll be there in about 20 minutes."

"Fine, sure. But I don't like that you're hanging out with someone who gets into bar fights." Callie replies concerned.

* * *

"Okay, so she's going to lecture us on bar fights and remind us that we're department heads who shouldn't be hanging out in bars." Arizona says as they pull up to the hospital.

"I still can't believe this happened. I told them I wanted to press charges and I told Jessie to press charges too. When we're done here, I should really go see her." Amelia says as they head into the hospital.

Callie told them just to come to her office and she'd meet them in her exam room there, sparing Amelia the drama of showing up in the ER.

"Callie, thank you for doing this." Amelia says as they enter the exam room.

"Okay, let's get this shirt off and see what's going on." She replies not commenting. "Wilson, hand her a gown. Did you wrap this?" Callie asks the resident.

"Yes, Dr Torres." Wilson replies.

"Nicely done." She comments. Then she pokes and pulls. Then turns to Wilson, "Take her to xray and an MRI, stop by the lab and have them draw for a Chem 7 with drug panel." Then looking at Amelia, "Anything else? Pregnancy test?"

"Funny Torres, no that's all." Amelia replies getting into the wheelchair that Jo set outside the room.

Watching them leave, Arizona turns to Callie, "Before you start. I wasn't even there. I was on a date. I was home about to go to bed when Kara called me."

"Who's Kara? Is Amelia dating a woman?" Callie asks surprised.

"Yes, so you remember that night we ran into each other at the bar and I was with Jo?" Arizona reminds her.

"Yeah, Shepherd was making out with some woman, is that the one that did this?" Callie asks.

"Yes, so a few weeks ago we were at Joe's and Amelia met Jessie and they've been going out, last night they went back to the bar downtown and they got attacked by the woman that Amelia had made out with. She hadn't seen her since and didn't even get her number, but she decided to kiss Amelia and Jess got upset and pulled her off of her. Then she hit Jess and knocked her down, Amelia went to help and the bouncers pulled her away and dislocated her shoulder. They had her arrested for Drunk and Disorderly, but Amelia passed the BAC at the police station, so she got the charges dismissed and then she filed charges against the woman and the bouncer. By the time that was all done, we didn't want to go sit in the ER, so I called Jo and she came and fixed her shoulder so we could get some sleep. This morning we realized that she should probably get checked out and tested just to cover her bases." Arizona explains.

"So who is this Kara who called you?" Callie asks again.

"Kara is Jessie's friend. I just met her the other night, she's a surgeon at Seattle Pres, she just moved here from Minneapolis. She called me to help Amelia, she took Jessie home, she had a cut on her head," Arizona explains.

Callie pauses and considers this, then asks, "How was your date?"

"It was terrible." Arizona says laughing.

"Really? Was this with the attorney?" Callie asks.

"Yes, it was just awkward and she was nervous and she drove a convertible sports car, I think she has three or four cars. We really had nothing in common and she sent the wine back, then her food back." Arizona explains.

"Oh god, that's terrible. Where did you go?" Callie asks laughing.

"Ceviche down on the waterfront." Arizona replies.

"Oh no, did she try to get you to go on the Ferris Wheel?" Callie asks laughing harder.

"Yes! And I told her I was afraid of heights." Arizona admits laughing.

"So you get home after this bad date and then you have to go get Amelia from the police station?" Callie asks, "Wow, that's like the worst Saturday night ever."

"It's sad that picking your friend up from the police station is more fun than your date!" Arizona confesses.

"Oh that's bad. Really bad," Callie says wiping a tear from her eye as she laughs a bit more. "So when are you seeing her again?" She asks barely keeping a straight face.

"Funny Calliope, very funny." Arizona replies as her phone rings.

"Oh hey Kara, yeah we're at the hospital. Amelia's getting xrays and an MRI. How's Jessie?" Arizona asks.

"She's fine. Do you guys want to grab lunch today?" Kara asks.

"Yeah, I'll call you when we're done here. I know Amelia's been worried about Jessie and wants to see her. We can't seem to find her phone though." Arizona replies.

"Oh crap, Jessie has her phone. It fell out of Amelia's pocket when the bouncer grabbed her." Kara explains.

"Oh she'll be so relieved." Arizona replies, "Okay, I've got to go. I'll call you back soon."

Callie takes the film from Jo and puts them on the light board and begins looking at them. "Did you get the MRI?" Callie asks.

"Not yet, they were backed up. I thought you'd want to see these now while we wait." Jo replies.

Callie goes over and pulls the lab report, everything looks fine. "Shepherd you have a slight fracture in your collarbone, I'm going to immobilize your shoulder with a wrap around sling, you'll need to wear this for three or four days, then we'll switch you to a regular sling for an couple of weeks. But you'll be unable to operate for about 6 weeks. I'm going to have to tell Bailey that you're out of surgery rotation."

"Okay, I'll call her and let her know the rest. And you've put the other tests in my file, so she can see that I'm not using, right?" Amelia asks carefully.

"Yes, you're clean and we documented it. Now try to stay out of bars for awhile. You're a department head, act like one." Callie says a little sharply. "Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"No you're right. Believe me Meredith has said worse to me, not to mention Derek. I was just trying to have a little fun, I guess it went too far." Amelia admits sadly.

"Hey, Kara and Jessie have your phone and they want to meet up for lunch." Arizona says changing the subject.

"Wow, that's great. I thought I was going to have to get a new one." Amelia replies relieved.

"Okay, Jo will get the immobilization sling on you and I'm going to chart and send out the email to Bailey. I'll see you all tomorrow." Callie says turning to leave.

"Thanks Calliope," Arizona replies reaching out to squeeze her arm.

Callie looks surprised by the gesture, but then looks over at the blonde and smiles. They actually just had a friendly discussion, so she shouldn't be surprised at the touch, it's just they haven't done any touching in almost a year. Maybe this is the turning point, they've stopped fighting, now maybe they can be friends.

* * *

"Oh my god, you look like hell." Amelia says when she finally sees Jessie.

"That bitch gave me two black eyes." Jessie replies taking her sunglasses off to show them.

"I pressed charges, did you press charges?" Amelia asks her.

"Yes, we went down to the police station this morning." Kara replies. "She pressed charges."

"Well, apparently the three of you should not go out without supervision." Arizona teases.

"You're lucky that you had a date, I bet you can hold your own in a bar fight." Amelia says playfully.

"How about we don't find out?" Arizona replies taking a menu off the stack in the middle of the table.

"How was your date?" Kara asks curiously.

"It was quite possibly, the worst date I've ever been on. And my last worst date involved me doing the heimlich and CPR in a restaurant." Arizona admits.

"On your date?" Amelia asks.

"Not on my date, but my date freaked out and threw up in my car afterward." Arizona replies. "At least no one threw up on me this time." She replies.

"Okay, so I once had a date ask me for a pelvic exam when she found out I was an OB surgeon." Kara replies.

"Oh wow, that's a bad date!" Arizona says laughing.

"It was." Kara admits joining her.

"No more laughing, I have a killer headache." Jessie says grimacing at the others.

"Laughing shouldn't hurt this much." Amelia admits.

"Well, let's order then and we can take you guys home and put you to bed." Arizona says, wondering how this is going to work.

Kara is wondering the same thing. "I think tonight you guys should each stay with one of us, you can't stay alone or together."

"Look, we're fine. Jessie can just stay at my place and we'll call one of you if we need you." Amelia replies.

"But Jess still needs to be woken up every few hours and Amelia you probably need to just rest. Did they give you anything for the pain?" Kara asks.

"Just an anti-inflammatory, that's all I need." Amelia says carefully, not wanting to explain further why she doesn't have any pain meds.

"Oh, well I would have given you something stronger to help you relax. You're going to hurt like hell for several days." Kara replies.

"Amelia, come home with me, you need a long soak in epsom salt and I have a great bathtub for that." Arizona points out.

"I don't think we're going to win this argument." Amelia says looking over at Jessie and holding out her good hand.

"Is it bad that all I want to do is lay down again." Jessie replies yawning.

"Okay, let's just get the food to go. We can go back to my place, it's close by and you guys can take a nap." Arizona replies, then looking over at Kara, "Is that okay with you?"

Kara nods and then waves the server over so they can order the food to go.

* * *

"You're a really good friend." Kara says once they get back to Arizona's place and she let's Amelia and Jessie take a nap in her bed.

"I wish I had another bed, I could use a nap myself." Arizona replies yawning and sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, right there with you." Kara replies looking over at the blonde and smiling tiredly.

"You're a good friend too. At least I've know Amelia for a few years, how long have you known Jessie?" Arizona asks.

"Just a few months. We actually dated briefly when I first moved here." Kara admits.

"Oh wow, that explains it." Arizona says playfully.

"What about your ex, are you guys friends yet?" Kara asks.

"We're getting there." Arizona admits, "It's been hard. But I think I'm finally moving on and she already moved on."

"Ouch, that's not fun to watch. Is this your daughter?" Kara asks picking up the picture from the table beside her.

"Yes, that's Sofia. She looks just like her mother." Arizona replies smiling at the photo.

"Did you pick a donor together?" Kara asks curiously.

"Uh, not exactly and it's a crazy story, so let's just say that we broke up and when we got back together she was pregnant." Arizona says carefully.

"Hmm, sorry I didn't mean to pry." Kara replies worried that she'd asked too personal a question.

"You're not prying, I'm just to tired to tell that story right now." Arizona says closing her eyes a moment.

Kara smiles and sets the photo back down and looks over at the beautiful blonde falling asleep on the couch beside her. She takes a moment and rests her eyes too and falls asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Arizona wakes up on the couch a bit disoriented, the smell of food coming from her kitchen is amazing. Then she remembers that Amelia and Jess are in her bedroom and she must have fallen asleep when she and Kara were talking.

"I'm so embarrassed. I fell asleep when we were talking and now you're cooking us dinner?" Arizona says jumping up to help.

"Relax, I fell asleep too. But then I woke up starving an hour ago and looked through your fridge, you actually have food in your refrigerator, so I decided to cook for us." Kara explains.

"What are you making? It smells amazing." Arizona says coming up behind her.

"Here have a taste, it's a simple Italian dish I learned to make from my grandma. It's a butter and wine sauce," she explains as she offers the blonde a taste.

"Oh my god, that's so good. Damn, I don't know if Amelia can have it though. The wine taste is kind of strong." Arizona comments, then looks embarrassed. "Uh, not my story to tell." She says under her breath.

"Actually, Jessie told me, I just didn't think about it, since the wine reduces and the alcohol evaporates." Kara explains, "I can make another sauce without the wine." She suggests.

"Hey is someone cooking?" Jess and Amelia ask as they come out of the bedroom.

"Kara is cooking an Italian dish in a white wine butter sauce," Arizona says looking right at Amelia.

"I'm just about to toss it all together, does anyone want a different sauce? There's also a pesto, which is really good with this." Kara suggests.

"No sauce for me, just put some in a bowl and I just want butter on it. That's how my grandma used to make it for us when we kids." Amelia replies.

* * *

"I want to thank you for cooking dinner, it was really good." Arizona replies as they clean up the kitchen together while Amelia and Jessie watch tv.

"I'm just glad that you didn't mind me using your kitchen." Kara says as she dries another plate. "You're kitchen is organized well. I didn't have any problem finding stuff." She remarks and Arizona just looks at her oddly.

"What did I say?" Kara asks confused.

"Sorry, I'm just... setting up the kitchen was always a sore point for Callie and I. She cooks more than I do, so she always won, but I hated it because it didn't make sense to me and I could never find stuff. So I'm just a little amazed that you said that, silly I know." Arizona explains and then shakes her head.

"How long were you two together?" Kara asks.

"Uh about six years, oops, seven really. We were broke up 6 months, when I went to Africa." The blonde replies.

"Oh right, you're the youngest winner of the Carter Madison Grant and you helped establish the Malawi Women and Children's Health Initiative. Dr Woolstone is a big fan of your's he showed me the Journal article on the clinic. He really wants you to sign that contract so we can offer Fetal Surgery." Kara explains.

"He has that Journal article and shows it to people?" Arizona asks. "I barely know him, that's kind of weird."

"Not if you knew him. He's a real sweetheart. He just really is impressed by you, I think. He'll be so happy when I tell him that I finally met you. You'll have to come over and have lunch at the hospital soon." Kara says excitedly.

"I'd like that." Arizona replies, then flushes a little when Kara looks back at her and bites her lip nervously.

"Uh, so what's your week look like?" Kara asks breaking the intense eye contact that made her want to pull the blonde to her and kiss her madly.

"Uh, well I have Wednesday off this week and I'm on call Friday-Saturday. Then I have Sunday off and I get my daughter for the next week or so. Callie and I have a flexible custody arrangement. We switch it around according to our schedules. We're both department heads, so we usually only have one on-call weekend a month." She explains.

"Oh that's nice, I'm on call every other weekend almost like clock work." Kara replies.

"Wait so you'll be on call next weekend too." Arizona replies, "I was going to suggest that we have dinner, but didn't you say you were having a guest next week?"

"Right, yeah. Ashley is coming on Wednesday and staying the weekend." Kara replies.

* * *

"Can I please just sleep in the bed tonight, it's so much better than the couch?" Amelia asks after Jessie and Kara leave.

"Okay, fine. But you better not snore or kick." Arizona replies, heading into the bathroom to change clothes and brush her teeth.

"What should I do with you tomorrow?" She asks when she returns to the bedroom.

"I'm not a child, you can take me home to my place and I'll probably sleep all day again." Amelia replies.

"You think you'll be okay alone? I'll try to come by and bring you lunch." Arizona says climbing into bed.

"Fine, cooking one handed is probably a bad idea." She admits.

"You can't really do much one-handed in that brace. Maybe you should come to work and hangout in my office. I have a couch there." She suggests.

"I have a couch in my office and it's comfortable, why don't I just go in and hangout there. Then I at least can monitor my department." Amelia points out.

"Okay, so that's settled. Good night Amelia." Arizona says rolling over on to her side.

"Good night Arizona. And thanks for everything, I owe you big time." Amelia admits.

"Yes, you do." Arizona says over her shoulder.

* * *

Amelia and Arizona get out of the car and head into the building, where they promptly run into Meredith.

"Amelia what happened?" Meredith asks concerned.

"My shoulder was dislocated, it will be fine though. Callie looked at it yesterday." She replies surprised by her sister-in-law's concern. "How is your foot?" Amelia asks noticing that she still has the walking boot on.

"This comes off today," Meredith says excitedly. "And I should be able to get back in the OR in a few days."

Then looking at Amelia's sling, she asks, "How long did Callie say you're out?"

"Six weeks, I have a hairline fracture in the collarbone." Amelia explains.

"I don't understand, did you fall? How did you do this?" Meredith asks again.

"It's a long story. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." She says quickly, glancing over and spotting Callie entering the building with Sofia, Amelia decides that she needs to go.

"I have to meet with Bailey," she says hurrying off.

"Arizona, what happened?" Meredith turns to ask.

"Hey, was that Amelia? How is she doing?" Callie asks Arizona.

Ignoring both of them Arizona bends down to greet Sofia and then takes her into daycare.

Meredith glares after her. "Tell me how Amelia dislocated her shoulder Callie." She asks turning to the brunette.

"Oh no, that's not my story to tell. And it's not Arizona's either. You need to talk to Amelia if you want to know." Callie replies heading into the daycare with Sofia's bag. "I'll see you after rounds and we'll see about removing that boot."

"I'm done with this boot," Meredith says under her breath and heads up to her office.

"Did you tell her?" Arizona asks as they walk out of the daycare together.

"Oh no, I'm not getting in the middle of that again." Callie replies. "Definitely not going there."

* * *

"Arizona is halfway through her rounds when her phone vibrates. "lunch tomorrow?" Kara asks.

"50% chance, I'll call you." Arizona replies and slips the phone back into her pocket.

Returning to her office, Arizona pulls out her phone to call Kara when it rings. Seeing that it's Charlotte, she winces. She totally forgot about JJ and the bad date.

"Hey," Arizona says taking the call.

"Okay, so how bad was it?" Charlotte asks. "She feels terrible and is afraid to call you."

"Uh, it was bad. But my weekend went off the rails, one of my friends was in an altercation and I spent the night at the police station while she got it straightened out." Arizona explains.

"I heard about a fight, that was a friend of yours?" Charlotte asks.

"Yes, her shoulder was dislocated when the bouncer broke up the fight. We spent yesterday at the hospital and now she's staying with me for a few days." Arizona replies, "So I sort of totally forgot about my date with JJ," she adds.

"Well, I'm sorry. She's really a great person, but she is sort of a lot too." Charlotte admits.

"Honestly, I enjoyed meeting her, but I'm not sure that we have that much in common. I think our lives are in different orbits." Arizona says hoping to explain. "And I sort of met someone that I have more in common with too."

"Really? Where did you meet her?" Charlotte asks.

"She's a friend of a friend, she just moved here from out of state and she's a surgeon like me." Arizona explains. "I'll call JJ this week and let her know, I promise."

"You know what, why don't I tell her. She's going to be real disappointed and she can be an ass. I got you into this, let me get you out of it." Charlotte replies.

"Okay, thanks. Hey, I need to get back to work, but Charlotte thanks for calling." The blonde says before ending the call.

* * *

Arizona looks up from her procedure to find Kara in the gallery watching her. They have lunch plans after this procedure, but the blonde didn't consider that the other surgeon would come early to see her in action, she smiles behind her mask, please to see her and hoping that it means she's interested in more than a friendship.

"Who's the chick in the gallery?" Alex asks following the blonde's eyes and spotting the attractive woman with short curly brown hair.

"She's a new OB surgeon over at Seattle Pres, we're having lunch and I'm giving her a tour." Arizona explains.

"She's cute, I hope you show her an on-call room." Alex teases.

"Very mature Alex." Arizona replies annoyed that he'd say that in front of her surgical team.

"She's hot, you should go for it, that's all I'm saying," he replies, glancing back up at her.

"Alex, shut it. Now are you going to close or should I just do everything," she asks sarcastically.

"I'll close, you go get ready for your date. And take her across the street, don't make her eat in the cafeteria." He says as she turns to leave the table.

"Goodbye Karev," she says as she leaves the OR.

* * *

"Hey, you're early," Arizona says when Kara steps into the scrub room as she's scrubbing out.

"Yeah, my procedure was postponed, so I decided to come over and watch yours. Is that your fellow in there closing?" She asks.

"No that's Alex Karev, he was my pediatric fellow, now he's head of pediatrics, I don't have a fetal fellow yet. But you're right, he's the closest thing I have to one. I'm looking for a candidate now actually, if you know of anyone." Arizona says tearing off her mask and gown and drying her hands off.

"I may know of someone. I'll have to check and get back to you." Kara replies smiling.

"Is cafeteria food okay? I have a consult that just came up, so I thought we'd eat here and I'd give you a tour." Arizona asks hoping she's not disappointed.

"Oh it's fine. I'm just happy to get to see you today." Kara replies as they exit the scrub room. Then realizing what she just said, she turns quickly, "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"I liked the way it sounded." Arizona replies smiling at her as they head down the hall.

"Oh, then I meant it that way." Kara replies winking at her playfully.


	12. Chapter 12

"Who is Arizona having lunch with?" Meredith asks Alex as they watch the two women sit down at a table.

"New surgeon from Seattle Pres, I told her to take her out to lunch. No wonder she's single, she's totally lost her game," Alex says sarcastically before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"It's a date?" Meredith asks confused.

"She showed up in the gallery of our surgery today and Arizona lit up like a kid at Christmas. If it's not, it should be," he says glancing back over at the couple.

"Today is amazing!" Callie says sitting down with her back to Arizona's table.

Meredith and Alex exchange a look, then look back to her as if to ask why.

"You know that Ted Med talk that I did last year on the future of prosthetics? Well Orthopedic Surgery Today wants me to do a web talk series in conjunction with the Wounded Warrior project. It's sponsored by Ossur and they're going to fly me to their research lab in Iceland for the first segment." Callie says excitedly.

"You're going to Iceland," Alex asks, "And you're excited about it?"

"Oh my god, yes I'm excited about it." Callie says barely able to sit still. "Oh and here's the best part, I'm going to tour their lab and meet the team that designs the prosthetics."

"Congrats Callie, good for you." Meredith distractedly as she watches Kara move over to sit beside Arizona to show her something on her phone, their heads are together and they are laughing.

Callie hears the laugh, recognizing it immediately, she slowly turns to find her ex.

"Who is that?" She asks.

"Who is who?" Alex says snapping his attention back to the brunette.

Glaring at him, Callie picks up her fork and is about to threaten him with it when he answers.

"She's a new surgeon at Seattle Pres in Obstetrics, she came over for a tour or something," he replies.

"I can see the or something," Callie mutters under her breath.

"Is Arizona going to contract with Seattle Pres?" Meredith asks Alex. changing the topic quickly.

"She said that she can't because of the non-compete." Alex explains.

"That non-compete only applies to private practice and outpatient surgical centers. Derek had it reviewed by his attorney, she can sign that contract." Meredith replies getting up to leave. "I need to prepare for surgery, I'm finally cleared." She says smiling over at Callie.

* * *

Arizona leaves the Chief's office. The meeting went well and she's looking forward to expanding her Fetal Services to Seattle Pres. If she's really honest about it, it's just nice to be somewhere where she has a clean slate, even if it's just a few times a month. The Chief of Obstetrics seemed nice, but a little territorial about her having an office in his department, she's pretty sure that Woolstone is addressing that with him now, while she's waiting for them to finish up she wanders over to look at the surgical board. Kara is in OR 4 on an emergency C-section, so the blonde walks down the hall and enters the gallery to watch.

The case is a fairly routine case of cord prolapse, Kara has it well under control, she extracts the baby and hands him off to the neonatal specialist and then proceeds to close. Arizona pulls out her phone to check her messages and notices that she's gotten three from Callie. She reads them quickly, Callie's nervous about the web series and instead of freaking out about that, she's freaking out about Sofia's birthday party next week. Arizona replies to the texts and steps out of the gallery.

"Dr Robbins?" The young black man in scrubs asks, "I'm Jason Devry, I'm a fifth year resident, Dr Garrison asked me to show you your office and make sure that you get set up." He explains.

"Thank you," Arizona says shaking his hand and noticing that he's wearing pink scrubs she asks, "Are you in neonatal?"

"Uh, yes. I'm a neonatal specialist and I'm really looking forward to working with you. I was in your OR a few months ago on that emergency vulvoplasty," he says excitedly.

As they walk down the hall, he continues to ask her questions about the procedure she is increasing more impressed with him as they discuss the surgery.

"Here's your office", he says and gestures for her to open the door. She looks at it a moment, then pulls out her badge and swipes it, the door beeps, so she pushes it open.

She's impressed, it's a corner office with a nice view of the park across the street. She turns to see Devry booting up the computer and then he pulls out a small envelope.

"Un, I stopped by HR and got your sign on info." He says handing it to her, "Just let me know if you have any questions."

"Thanks Jason," Arizona says smiling at him, "Oh and you're welcome to observe any of my procedures." She adds.

* * *

Arizona is still sitting in her office with the door open working on setting up her new passwords when Kara walks by and glances in.

"Arizona?" She says stopping at the open door. "I-I didn't realize they'd give you an office so quickly."

"I know, right?" The blonde says beaming happily at her. Then looking at the time she asks, "Are you free for lunch?"

"I wish, but I am just going to recovery to check on my patient before I head out for the day. Ashley's plane arrives this afternoon and I need to go pick her up." Kara admits reluctantly.

"Oh well, we'll have to do it another time." Arizona replies trying not to show her disappointment.

"Definitely." Kara replies, "It was good to see you," she adds before slowly turning to leave.

Staring at the door where she was standing, Arizona hears her phone beep again. She reaches for it and there are another couple messages from Callie about the party. She shakes her head and types a response.

* * *

As Kara drives to the airport, she can't help but feel annoyed that Ashley has decided now to move to Seattle. They discussed it at length before she interviewed for the position and Ashley was adamant that she wouldn't relocate and if Kara took the job, they were through. It was a messy break up, but once Kara got to Seattle she heard nothing from her, which was hard, but she accepted it. Then she met Jessie and they became friends quickly, then dated a few time before realizing that they were as better as friends. It was during this time that Ashley began contacting her and Kara did miss her, but the distance made her realize that she wasn't in love with her. Their talk tonight is going to make for a very unpleasant evening, she's glad that she was able to clear her schedule tomorrow morning.

* * *

"Where were you this morning? I'm sorry about all the messages, I just have so much going on, I'm afraid that I'll miss something." Callie explains when Arizona stops by her office that afternoon.

"I told you that I had a meeting at Seattle Pres this morning." Arizona reminds her.

"Oh right, but have you been there all day?" The brunette asks.

"They went ahead and gave me an office and set me up in their system. And I met a promising fifth year resident who I'm hoping will agree to be my first Fetal Medicine Fellow." Arizona says brightly.

"But you don't even have a Fetal Medicine Fellowship here." Callie replies. "You can't set up a fellowship there when you're the Chief of Fetal Medicine here."

"Calliope," Arizona says a little annoyed, "Of course the fellowship will be here."

"What is Seattle Pres like?" She asks.

"Their Women and Children's wing is completely remodeled and has it's own set of ORs," she replies.

"Hm." Callie says not really sure what to say next, she changes the topic. "So what did you think about the clown?"

"No, no clowns." Arizona says firmly, "What happened to the Sofia The First party idea?"

"She says that she's too big for a Sofia The First party." Callie says sadly, "This is the first sign, Arizona. She's growing up so fast, oh god, she'll be a teenager soon." Callie adds starting to freak out.

Moving into the office and closing the door, Arizona sits on the side of her desk and puts a hand on her arm, "Callie, she's only turning six, we have seven more years before she's a moody teenager who hates us." Arizona says playfully.

Callie places her hand over Arizona's which is still on her arm and she looks up at her with her sad brown eyes. Arizona turns her hand over and takes the brown one and pulls the brunette into a comforting embrace.

"You're nervous about the web series, aren't you?" She asks softly.

Silently Callie sinks into the embrace and nods yes.

"You'll be great. Just tell them that you need to do it in a small room with only a few people, you know, like we did the first Ted Talk." Arizona says reminding Callie of that night.

"You were amazing that night, I couldn't have done it with you." Callie admits, pulling back to see her face, but not releasing the embrace.

The memory of that night and how excited Callie was when it was over floods Arizona's memory, she bites her lip thinking about that night and how intimate it was between them, a small gasp escapes her lips.

Callie looks at her and realizes they're both remembering it and she starts to pull away, because holding her like this with those memories in her head are too much.

Arizona feels her start to pull away and she tightens her arms and lifts her head up to softly press her lips to Callie's.

The brunette freezes at first, then she moves her hands up to pull the blonde in and deepen the kiss.

Arizona's body reacts, but she pulls away. "Calliope," she gasps moving away from the brunette.

Confused Callie sinks into her chair, "I-I-I just remembered that night and you were amazingly supportive... How did we get here from there?" Callie asks her.

"I-I don't know." Arizona says leaning back against the wall a moment, trying to gather her thoughts.

After a few minutes of each of them trying to think of what to say next, Arizona finally breaks the silence.

"How about we take her and a few friends to the Aquarium? Don't they have a birthday deal there?" Arizona asks pulling out her phone and looking it up.

"She does love the aquarium," Callie admits. "Can you check it out and let's meet later to talk with her about it?"

Arizona agrees and as she turns to leave Callie says, "Arizona, wait." Then she asks, "Are you going to bring anyone to Sofia's party?"

"No. Are you?" She asks.

"Uh, no. I'm not seeing anyone right now." She replies, waiting, hoping that Arizona will say whether she's seeing anyone.

"Well, it sounds like it's just you and me and ten six year olds." Arizona quips before slipping out the door.

* * *

Back in her office, Arizona paces. Not sure what just happened and pretty confused about what it means. Was it just the intensity of an intimate memory occurring while she was comforting Callie or was there still something between them? A few months ago, she knows that she would have not broken that embrace for anything. Why did she pull away? It's not like she's seeing anyone. Sure she has a crush on Kara, but she's probably not available, so why not Callie?

* * *

Callie is also pacing, but she's really freaking out now. Arizona kissed her, what does it mean? The brunette is so confused, she's been feeling this way about her ex for awhile now, but not only does she not trust her own feelings, she also doesn't trust that Arizona truly feels the same. If she did, she wouldn't have pulled away and left, right? Or did she do that because she doesn't trust it either? Damn, ever since that stupid dinner party and realizing how hard it was for Arizona to see her with someone else, Callie hasn't had any peace of mind with regard to her ex.

* * *

 **A/N: Please remember Calzona is not end game, I just thought a little push and pull would be a realistic way to see them figuring stuff out. And wouldn't we rather see this than what we have on the show? (this was how my first LTR ended, bang, whimper, bang, whimper)... I mean, I prefer my tv lesbians to get to lesbian once in a while. AZ's life right now mirrors my own and who wants to know that someone like her who lives in a city with actual lesbians can have a 3 yr dry spell! Thanks Shonda, but no thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: hope you enjoy this chapter, it was really exciting to write, but then maybe it's because I woke up early and have been writing since sunrise... enjoy!**_

 _ **And remember, I'm not a doctor, I just write like I know what I'm talking about, I research it a bit, but basically just make it work, I doubt very seriously that something like the Robbins method would actually work in real life, but I love the idea that she'd be this innovative at the start of a new certification!**_

* * *

After a painfully short discussion in the attendings' lounge to plan out Sofia's Birthday trip to the Aquarium, they agree how many kids to invite and Callie's going to send invitation and Arizona will get the cake and Jo and Alex agree to come help keep track of the kids.

Callie hesitates as she looks at the blonde. She wants to ask her to come over for dinner, but to talk about today, but she's worried that it's too much too soon. "Hey, I want to talk, would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?" she finally blurts out.

Arizona pauses and considers the invitation. It would be nice to have dinner with Callie, she really hasn't seen her new place they should probably talk about yesterday. And since it is her on-call weekend, so she won't get to spend time with Sofia until Sunday. "Yes," Arizona replies, "Just let me know what time, okay?"

"I should be done by 5 tomorrow so dinner at 6:30?" Callie asks.

"That sounds great, I have tomorrow off so just let me know if anything changes." Arizona replies and give Callie a bright smile before leaving the room.

* * *

Across town, Kara and Ashley have settled into her condo with take out. Pouring wine for both of them Ashley looks around the room, "You really picked a small unit, and there's no view really of anything," she comments.

"I don't need a view, I'm rarely home and I have a nice view of the Sound from my office." Kara replies.

"But you'll be home more when you have a reason to be, right?" She smirks.

"Ashley, I'm still a surgeon, I still work long hours, I still get called back in, I still don't leave on time. All of the things that drove you crazy in Minneapolis, nothing has changed." Kara reminds her.

"Nothing has changed? You're an attending now, don't you get a set schedule with regular days off?" She asks.

"I do, but my patients will still come first." She explains. "I just don't think this is a good idea."

"You let me come all the way out here and I have job interview tomorrow, Kara I didn't realize how selfish you are." Ashley remarks upset about how the conversation is going.

"Ash, first I didn't let you do anything, you set this up and informed me that you were coming. Second, you've done nothing but complain about Seattle in the few hours that you've been here and now you're complaining about my condo." Kara points out. "You really don't want to be here, so why are you?" she asks.

"Devon and Missy got married and they're going to have a baby." She says flatly.

Kara looks up a moment, gathering her thoughts, "Your ex from 5 years ago gets married to the woman she cheated on you with and your first impulse is to get back together with me?" She asks incredulously.

"I miss you. The only reason we broke up was that you moved to Seattle." Ashley reminds her.

"Maybe I moved to Seattle so that we would have an easy break up." Kara remarks flatly.

Stunned Ashley drops her fork and picks up her wine. "You're just saying that," she protests.

"Ashley, we weren't getting along when I finished my fellowship. Why do you think I applied at hospitals everywhere but Minnesota?" Kara points out, finally being honest with herself and her ex.

"I just thought they were better hospitals and you always hated the winters in Minneapolis," Ashley quips.

"Look, I appreciate that you think that you still have feelings for me, but I don't think this is a good idea. I would have talked to you about it on the phone, but I never got the chance. You set most of this up by email and I didn't want to email this, I felt like we should have this talk in person." Kara replies carefully.

"So what should we do now?" Ashley asks reaching for the bottle of wine and topping off her glass. "Maybe I don't like Seattle, but this job that I'm interviewing for tomorrow is a really good opportunity for me." She explains.

"Look, I'm not saying don't interview or don't move here. I'm just saying don't do it for me," Kara explains.

"Okay." Ashley replies and picks up her fork again. Silently they eat their dinner and think about their conversation.

* * *

Arizona's pager goes off early the next morning and she's confused since it's her day off and she's not on call. Reaching for it, she sees that it's the exchange at Seattle Pres, so she picks up the phone and calls in. "Arizona Robbins, I was paged?" She replies when the surgical admin answers.

"Dr Robbins, we have a situation here. There are 5 pregnant women who were in a two car MVA on the Ferry, they're all coming here, two are in labor. We've paged all of our OB surgeons, but Dr Woolstone asked if you would come in to assist," she explains.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes", Arizona replies hanging up the phone and dressing quickly.

Walking into the ER, Arizona quickly spots Garrison, Chief of Women and Children's medicine. "Dr Garrison, where do you need me?" She asks.

"Robbins? Who paged you?"" He asks surprised to see her, then realizing that she is the specialist, he barks, "Go check the patient in Trauma 3, she's 30 weeks, possible placental abruption."

Arizona enters Trauma 3 and is surprised to see Kara there doing the ultrasound, "Dr Robbins," she says looking relieved, "I'm really glad to see you."

"Hi," she says to Kara, then going over to the patient she introduces herself, "I'm Dr Arizona Robbins and I'm a fetal specialist, how far along are you?" She asks.

"I was on my way to a check up, my 30 week check up. My friends and I, we met at a single mother's support group, so we try to go to our appointments together." She explains.

"Okay, well you're in good hands, Dr Talbot and I will take excellent care of you." Arizona smiles at her reassuringly.

Then stepping back to look at the ultrasound, she sees that the woman is going to need surgery. "Go ahead and book and OR," she says to Kara. Then turning back to the patient she says calmly, Ms James, your placenta was damaged by the accident and it's leaking amniotic fluid, I'm going to need to go in and repair it, this is a relatively minor procedure but there is still a chance that you could go into premature labor. I'm going to take every precaution to reduce that possibility. Is there anyone that we can call for you?" She asks.

"Uh, my sister. And work, I should call work." She says stunned, "How long will I be in the hospital?" she asks.

"That's really up to your body and your baby." Arizona replies, "but plan on a few days."

"Dr Talbot, I'm going to check on another patient, can you get her prepped and up to the OR. I'll meet you there." Arizona asks before rushing off.

Kara nods and begins giving the nurse orders for the surgical prep.

"Okay, what do we have here?" She asks Dr Devry, when she enters the trauma room.

"Jan Myers, 34 weeks pregnant, she's spotting lightly. I just set up the ultrasound, but I was concerned about using the transducer." He admits

Arizona nods, then steps up to the patient, "Ms Myers, I'm Dr Arizona Robbins, I'm a fetal surgeon. How long have you been spotting?" She asks.

"A couple of days, it's been really light. It's why I was going in for a check up." She explains.

"Have you had any contractions?" Arizona asks.

"No, I don't think so. This is, uh, my first baby, so I'm not sure." She admits.

"Okay, well if you have any spasms in your back that occur with any frequency, you tell us right away." Arizona instructs her. "Now we're going to do a transvaginal ultrasound to make sure there isn't anything else going on that we need to worry about," she explains as she takes the wand from Dr Devry and carefully inserts it into the woman's vagina.

Devry watches the screen intently, he's pretty sure this a Placenta Previa case, it fits all of the criteria.

"Dr Devry, do you see this?" Arizona points to the screen, "This is what we need to watch, if she does go into labor, we'll need to do a c-section immediately." She says softly to him as she gently removes the transducer wand.

"Ms Myers, we're going to admit you and move you upstairs for observation. Your placenta has slipped and is covering your cervix, you will need a c-section when you go into labor. I'd like you to stay here for 24 hours at least," she explains.

"Uh, okay Dr Robbins. I just need to call my mom." She replies.

Arizona nods and pulls Dr Devry out of the room to give him instructions. "Get her upstairs and she needs to be put on a fetal monitor, if she experiences any contractions you page me immediately, okay?

"Yes, Dr Robbins. Uh, are you going into surgery now?" He asks.

"I am, Dr Talbot just took the other patient up to the OR with a placental abruption, it should be an easy repair, but I need you to monitor her, can you do that?" She asks firmly.

"Absolutely, Dr Robbins. I'll stay with her until you're out of surgery." He says happy at the prospect of working with the fetal surgeon.

* * *

"I can't believe that we're going into the OR together," Kara says excitedly when Arizona joins her at the scrub sink.

"Have you seen this done before?" Arizona asks.

"I believe that I just saw it done this week." Kara replies nudging her shoulder.

"Oh right, well that was from the gallery though. You'll be in there today," Arizona points out.

"It has been awhile, but I think I know the general plan. You're going to go in and see if you can find the bleeder, then you'll suture it and repair the uterine wall if possible. I'll push fluids and monitor the mother, we both pray that we can delay delivery for at least 48 hours, so the corticosteroids will have a chance to speed up the baby's development." She replies confidently.

"Have you already administered the steroids?" Arizona asks.

"No, in a minor case of abruption, you wait until after the repair to administer them as you don't want them in her system until after surgery." Kara explains.

Smiling at the brunette, Arizona puts on her mask and winks at her before heading into the OR, "Let's go save a baby, Dr Talbot." She says.

* * *

Exiting surgery, Arizona tears off her gown and mask and quickly scrubs out, she left Kara to close up as Devry paged her that the other patient is having contractions.

"How far apart are they?" she asks as she enters the room.

"They started at five minutes apart, now they are at two minutes." He replies.

Stepping into the room, she sits down and looks at her cervix, "She dilated to four," Arizona says, then to the patient she adds, "Ms Myers, remember do not push or bear down. We're going to go ahead and prep you for surgery, but we're going to give you some medicine to see if we can delay your labor, okay?" She reassures the patient.

"Dr Robbins, they're asking for you in OR 4." A nurse says from the doorway.

"OR 4?" Arizona asks, rushing out behind the nurse. "What case is this?" She asks.

"It's Dr Garrison's case, he asked for you," she says unsure of what else to say.

Scrubbing quickly, Arizona pauses as the nurse puts a mask and gown on her, then she hurries into the OR.

"Dr Garrison, how can I help?" She asks.

"We delivered the baby, but the placenta abrupted. I've got it clamped, but the repair isn't holding. I'm not sure how to stop the bleeding," he explains.

"Get me an ablation kit," she calls out to the surgical tech. "Dr Garrison, I'm in the process of getting this published, I call it the Robbins method, I'm working with Novasure on a new kit for placental repairs, but for now we can use the ablation rod to cauterize the uterine wall to stop the bleeding.

"Will it sterilize her?" He asks.

"Not usually, but there's a risk since you've got to stop the bleeding. But we're going to target the abrupted area first and not cauterize the entire uterus." She explains, as she works quickly to get set up. "Now release the clamp slowly," she says as she gets the rod into place.

A few minutes later and the bleeding has stopped, Garrison looks visibly relieved, he was all but certain this case was not going to end well. "Thank you Dr Robbins, that was quite impressive." He remarks as he begins to close.

"Let me know if you need anything else, I've got to get back to check on my placenta previa case." She says as she heads out of the room.

"Wait, you have a previa case?" He asks.

"Yes, I've reserved OR 3, we're going to have to go in and deliver the baby and may need to do this same procedure." She remarks. "Would you care to join us? It's Dr Devry's case." She adds.

"I'll be in there, I definitely want to see this again." He remarks impressed and a little embarrassed that he was reluctant to have her in his department.

* * *

Arizona checks with Devry and their patient is stable, so she decides to head to her office and get a short break in between procedures. A few minutes later and Kara enters and sits across from her.

"How's your day off?" Kara teases.

"Fairly exciting, and yours?" She teases back.

"Perfect, way better than my evening off last night." She admits, eager to let blonde know about her conversation with Ashley, but not sure this is the right time or place to talk about it.

"Really? Dinner with your ex wasn't enjoyable?" Arizona replies, a little happy to hear that it's not going well.

"Do you have time for lunch? This next case should be done by noon," she adds.

"You have another case? Didn't I just see you leaving Garrison's OR?" Kara asks.

"Yes, I just demonstrated the Robbins' Method to him and he was quite impressed. Maybe you should scrub in and see it for yourself," she adds playfully, still high on the adrenaline of multiple procedures.

"Oh, I definitely want to see the Robbins' Method," she replies, leaning forward then remembering that the door is open, she sits back.

Arizona watches her a moment and then looks at her phone, she really should go check on the patient again, she realizes and reluctantly stands up. "I need to go check on the patient," she explains.

Kara stands up too and now they are close together just inches apart, Kara reaches over and shuts the office door. "Maybe its the adrenaline of the day, but I really want to kiss you right now," she says and moves in to do just that.

Arizona meets her and they kiss softly at first then the blonde steps in closer, but her pager goes off. Groaning she pulls it out, "I'm sorry, looks like we should go scrub for surgery now." She says opening the door.

"Okay, but we'll finish this later?" Kara asks.

"Definitely," Arizona replies, her blue eyes sparkling brightly at the brunette.

* * *

"That was amazing," Kara says as they scrub out after the surgery. "How did you figure this out?" She asks.

"You'll have to wait and read my case study, I have it all written up and submitted for publication," she teases.

"Are we still on for lunch?" Arizona asks as she watches Kara check her messages and frown as they walk down the hall to their offices.

"Damn it. Ashley's here in my office." Kara replies, "Apparently her interview ended earlier than expected."

"Uh, okay. No problem. We'll do it another time." Arizona says reaching out to squeeze her arm. Kara's face flushes and as the touch sends a shiver down her arm.

"Kara?" Ashley says watching the two women from the office door.

"Uh, hey Ashley, we just got out of surgery." Kara explains, then turning to Arizona, she says, "Arizona, meet Ashley, Ashley, Arizona is our new Fetal specialist. We both were called in this morning, Arizona has saved three babies so far this morning, she's amazing."

Ashley takes one look at the blonde and turns to go back into Kara's office.

"Uh, good luck with that," Arizona says "And thanks for compliment, although I'm not sure Ashley appreciated it," she adds softly, squeezing her hand again before leaving the brunette's side.

Sighing, Kara heads into the office to face her ex.

* * *

"I see now why you don't want to get back together. It has nothing to do with me, you've already moved on haven't you?" Ashley accuses as soon as Kara enters the office.

"Ashley, we're not doing this here in the hospital. Let's just go back to my place and talk about this." Kara says going over to get her bag.

"No, I'm going to get a hotel for tonight, Kara. I'm done. I'll change my flight and go home tomorrow." She says storming past the brunette.

"Ashley, at least let me take you back to my place so you can get your things." Kara says catching up to her in the hallway.

"Fine," she says angrily punching the button on the elevator.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Time hop... It seemed that I was bogged down there, and this story needs to move faster, hope you don't mind...**_

* * *

"How was the party?" Bailey asks stepping into Arizona's office.

"Awesome, she had a great time. She's informed us that she wants to go whale watching on her next birthday." Arizona replies shaking her head, "Who knows maybe she'll be a marine biologist."

"And how are you and Torres doing?" Miranda asks.

"We're working it out, sorry about that scene in the lounge last week. It was just a misunderstanding," Arizona explains.

"You both need to keep your misunderstandings out of the hospital. We can't have two board members airing their personal issues in the doctor's lounge," Miranda reminds her.

"I know, but you should be having this talk with Callie. I was avoiding her that day for that exact reason." Arizona protests.

"But your avoiding her is probably what set her off." Miranda counters.

"Okay, I see your point, but we're going to have to agree to disagree here." Arizona replies as her pager goes off.

Bailey looks at her own pager, "what is that?" she asks confused.

"Oh it's my pager for Seattle Pres, hold on I need to see what's going on. They know I'm here today." She says as she reaches for her phone and calls into the exchange.

"I thought you were just seeing patients over there twice a week. Are you taking calls for them too?" Miranda asks when she hangs up the phone.

"Miranda, I am the only certified Fetal Surgeon in Seattle," she reminds her. "And now that I've contracted with them, I am on call for emergencies, just like I am here."

"But that wasn't an emergency I take it?" She asks.

"No, it was just a change for the valvuloplasty that I have scheduled there tomorrow morning. Did you know that their Women's and Children's department has their own surgical floor?" She asks.

"I-I heard that, so you like it over there?" She asks.

"Yes, I do. Get this, they moved my surgery to the main theater so that all of their surgical residents could observe." Arizona says excitedly, "At this rate we should have a number of good candidates for our first Fetal Surgical Fellowship!"

"Uh, yes, I see and that will be here right? The fellowship will be at Sloan-Grey?" Bailey asks.

"That's the plan, but Woolstone is wooing me to base it there. Maybe you should woo me, Miranda." Arizona teases.

"Woo you? I'm not wooing you, this is your home!" Miranda bellows and walks off, "Woo you!" she mutters as she leaves.

The blonde laughs as Bailey leaves, she should actually tell her that Woolstone is offering her some nice incentives to base the fellowship at Seattle Pres, but she'll wait until a little while longer, he hasn't beat what she has here yet.

* * *

"Who is that blonde in Callie's office?" Meredith asks Jo.

"She's here about the web thing in Iceland, I'm not sure exactly." Jo admits.

"Hopefully, she's here to coach her. Callie is not good at public speaking. I'm still kind of shocked that she agreed to do this web series. When does she leave for Iceland?" Meredith asks.

"She leaves the middle of next week. And she'll be gone for two weeks," Jo adds. "I'll be covering her service and Dr Morris will be supervising me. He still kind of creeps me out. He always looks at you just a little too long," she explains.

"Yeah, he's always done that," Meredith replies, "he's still better than Dr Stewart."

Meredith is about to leave when Callie's office door opens and the blonde walks out with Callie right behind her, they're both laughing and smiling.

"Oh Meredith," Callie says pausing in front of her. "I was going to ask you if you could help Arizona with Sofia, while I'm gone, now that she's on call for both hospitals, her schedule gets a little out of control." Callie explains.

"She's already asked me and we've worked out a schedule. Is that really why you asked me to stop by?" Meredith asks, narrowing her eyes at the brunette, who hasn't taken her hand off the blonde's back the whole time they've been standing there talking.

"Oh, Ingrid, this is Meredith Grey, Chief of General Surgery. Meredith this is Ingrid, she's helping me prepare for the web series." Callie explains, ignoring Meredith's question.

"I hope you told her how nervous you get speaking in front of people," Meredith says, then to the blonde she asks, "Did you see her Ted Talk on cartilage?"

"I did, and it was not bad for her first one," Ingrid replies. "Wait until you see her series, she's going to surprise you."

"Oh, she's already surprised me, many, many times." Meredith says, "Good luck Cal, I've got to check on a patient."

"Thanks Meredith!" Callie calls out after her.

* * *

"You saw Torres today then?" Alex asks at lunch.

"Yeah, you know that saying, 'the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else?' Well you should see the long legged blonde that she's under," Meredith remarks.

"Jo told me about her, says that she shows up after rounds, stays all day and they leave together almost every night," he replies.

"Whatever, she's the perfect distraction, after the scene on Tuesday in the lounge, she needed one. I speak Italian not Spanish, but what I did understand was not good," Meredith admits.

"Well, they seemed fine at Sofia's birthday party so whatever it was, they worked it out," Alex points out.

"I'm just glad they'll be on different continents for the next two weeks, it's been stressful to be their friend." Meredith quips. "Now tell me, what do you think of Kara?"

"She seems good for Arizona and I'm all for Arizona being happy," he replies.

* * *

"April, are you and Jackson going to make it for dinner on Saturday?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, I meant to call you. Now what should I bring? Are you sure you don't need me to cook something?" April asks nervously, she's seen Arizona cook.

"Kara is cooking, don't worry. We've got it all under control. Just show up and be impressed," she teases.

"Okay, Jackson just wanted me to double check on who's going to be there. It's just us, the four of us, right?" April asks.

"Yes, it's just the four of us. I want you to get to know her, she's important to me." Arizona admits, blushing a little.

"Well, we already like her because she makes you smile like that," April says wrapping an arm around her friend.

"Now remember that Jackson and I have set up the guest room for Sofia, so you can drop her off or we can just take her home if you get tied up at work." April reminds her.

"I can't believe that Callie will be gone for two weeks, she's never been away from Sofia for that long" Arizona remarks.

"After last week, I think it's really good timing," April quips.

"You know that was partially my fault. I stood her up for dinner and then avoided her the next day," Arizona admits.

"Well at least you've put it behind you and you both seemed to get along at Sofia's birthday party," she replies.

"Have you met the blonde they sent over to help her prepare for the web series?" Arizona asks.

"Tall, gorgeous with eyes bluer than yours if that's even possible." April says.

"She's the perfect distraction for Calliope, she may get through this thing afterall," Arizona quips.

* * *

"Are you on your way?" Kara asks when the blonde calls her.

"Yes, I'm just stopping at my place first," she explains. Since they started dating, Arizona has yet to stay the night at Kara's but since she has surgery first thing in the morning at Seattle Pres and Kara lives closer, they decided that she would stay tonight.

"Dinner will be ready when you get here," Kara replies.

"Okay, I'll be there in about half an hour. I have to admit that I'm a little nervous about this," Arizona says, "I've not done this in a long time and this is the first time since the accident."

"Arizona, we'll figure it out. Just get over here already!" Kara says reassuring her. They've discussed this a few times now and Kara understands that she's nervous, but it's not like they haven't spent the night together. In fact they have spent a few nights at the blonde's place, they just haven't been completely physical yet. And Kara's made it clear to her that it's not expected tonight.

Hanging up the phone, Arizona takes a long look in the mirror. She's really amazed at how understanding Kara is about this, she knows that she shouldn't be so nervous but at the same time, she really cares about her and doesn't want to rush this.

* * *

Even though Kara told her it was unlocked and she should just come in, Arizona knocks softly on the door before she enters. "Hey," she says as enters the condo.

"You're here!" Kara says rushing over to her. "Put your things in the bedroom and I'll get the food plated up," Kara says giving her a quick kiss.

"I'm starving and it smells wonderful. I'll be right back," Arizona says, flashing her a bright smile.

"Good, I can't wait to hear how your day went," Kara says over her shoulder.

"My day was amazing," Arizona says a few minutes later coming up behind the shorter woman and wrapping her arms around her. "Callie is distracted by a long leggy blonde who is helping her prepare for her trip to Iceland," Arizona says into her ear.

"Perfect!" Kara exclaims turning around to face the blonde, "you're here."

"I am." Arizona replies. "I'm right where I want to be," she says moving in to kiss her.

Deepening the kiss, Kara pulls her in closer, "Hmm, what brought that on?" she asks playfully when they both pull back to catch their breath.

"Uh, maybe we should eat first, this looks fantastic," she says reaching over and stealing a bite off one of the plates.

* * *

"Promise me that you'll let me help cook on Saturday, I'm not totally inept in the kitchen." Arizona remarks as they finish putting everything away

"Oh, you bet you're helping me cook. Now do you want to watch a little tv before bed? I realize that you have to be at the hospital at 6, so I'd understand if you want to just go to bed now." Kara replies yawning herself.

"I think going to bed now is a great idea," Arizona says pulling her in and kissing her.

Surprised by the intensity of the kiss, Kara pulls back a little to look at the blonde, before taking her hand and leading her to the bed. "You can't kiss me like that in the kitchen," she says playfully, pushing the blonde onto the bed.

"Hmm, you're right, this is more conducive to kissing," Arizona says as Kara climbs on top of her and begins kissing her neck line.

"Mmm," Kara says hesitating a moment realizing that she just got completely swept up in that kiss.

Arizona feels her pull back and realizes that she's checking in, which makes her laugh and then she rolls the smaller woman over and climbs on top of her, "Let me show you just how okay I am with this," she says thickly.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Sorry about the confusion over the last chapter, I was posting late last night and got chapter 14 cross posted with the other story. It's fixed now, but it did send out a new chapter alert, so I'm posting Chapter 15 a little earlier than I wanted to make up for it!**_

 _ **And now we get a little AZ Robbins kicking some ass in surgery. Don't worry, we won't get too bogged down with medicine, but we've got to see her get her groove back...**_

* * *

"She's a contract doctor with her own office and scheduler. I'm telling you they are seriously wooing her. And don't forget that Seattle Presbyterian has a whole wing dedicated to Women's and Children's Medicine, they even have their own surgery center," Bailey explains to Richard and Jackson the next morning.

"Okay, I'll talk with the Avery Foundation and see what we can do to compete," Jackson replies.

"Jackson, maybe you should let me talk to your mother first. I want her to understand that Arizona is not one of those doctor's who wants her name on everything," Richard replies, "To motivate a surgeon like Arizona Robbins, you have to reach out to her through her patients."

"You have an idea, sir?" Bailey asks hopefully.

"Let me see what I can work out first, then I'll tell you about it," he says smiling to himself as he leaves the conference room.

* * *

"That was amazing, I've never seen anything like that," Kara exclaims as they leave the OR to scrub out of the procedure.

"Dr Robbins, that just blew my mind. An aortic stenosis on a fetal aortic valve, wow," Jason Devry says excitedly as he enters the scrub room right behind them.

"You both were excellent in there," Arizona replies, "There's a fetal surgical fellowship starting in June at Sloan-Grey, the deadline for applications in February 15th."

"Why isn't it here at Seattle Pres?" Jason asks, "No offense to Sloan-Grey, but our Women's and Children's Medicine department is the best in the state."

"Dr Devry, I appreciate your dedication to your hospital. I'm sure you'll understand that I have the same dedication to Sloan-Grey, they didn't even have a Maternal Medicine department until I came along," she points out.

* * *

"Have you met Ingrid?" Meredith asks when she runs into Arizona coming out of the daycare after lunch.

"No, but Alex sure had a lot to say about her," Arizona replies laughing. "I'm just glad that Callie's happy and maybe she'll be enough of a distraction to get Callie through this web series. You do remember how she was with the Ted Talk on cartilage?"

"She practiced it so much that any of could have given that talk?" Meredith asks laughing about it.

"I may still be able to give that talk!" Arizona teases.

"Well, I'm glad that you're taking this so well. But I'm a little surprised after everything with Penny." Meredith remarks as they walk towards the elevator.

"I'm in a much better place myself since then. I've finally moved on and working at Seattle Pres has really helped," Arizona explains as they step into the elevator.

"Oh right, I heard Bailey talking this morning about it. She says their new Women and Children's wing has it's own OR schedule and it's separate from general surgery?" Meredith questions.

"Yes, it's going to be harder for us to compete with them if we don't upgrade soon. I'm working on a presentation for the Board and I have some ideas for raising the money too." Arizona replies.

"I'm all for it, just let me know if there's anything I can do to help," Meredith says when the doors open to her floor.

"Thanks Meredith," Arizona replies.

* * *

"Hey good, you're back. I have a consult for you." Alex says when Arizona approaches the desk.

"I got your message, I'm going to go look at your scans and I'll meet you in there," Arizona says finding the patient's chart and heading to her office.

As soon as she sits down, her phone buzzes with a message from Bailey to meet in her office at 4 pm.

Looking at the scans, Arizona realizes why Alex wants her on this case, this three year old child has Short-Gut syndrome and Alex knows that she's more experienced with it than he is. The blonde sits back in her chair to think, her biggest regret with Wallace was the fact that she came in late on his case. This is a new diagnosis and the child has yet to undergo any treatments, so she'll finally be able to see if her plan will work. After Wallace died, she wrote up a treatment plan for Short Gut Syndrome, but she's yet to be able to fully test it on a newly diagnosed child.

It is an eager Arizona Robbins who meets Karev at the desk for the consult, "Where did you say they transferred in from?" she asks as they walk towards the patient's room.

"A Dr Lee at Tacoma Regional sent them here, referred directly to you actually, I explained that you're not taking new peds cases, but I would consult with you." He explains.

"I'm taking this case and we'll do it together. Alex, this is the Short-Gut case that I've been waiting six years for, this is our chance to test that treatment plan," she says excitedly.

"Are you sure that you have time? I can follow your treatment plan," he points out.

"It's an untested treatment plan, I need to follow it with you, we may need to make changes as we go," she explains.

"Okay, but we do it together," he says as they enter the room.

"Mr and Mrs White, I'd like you to meet Dr Arizona Robbins, she's agreed to work with me on your son Noah's case." Alex says as Arizona goes forward and shakes each parent's hand.

"Dr Robbins, it's so great to meet you. We've heard wonderful things about you, Dr Lee at Tacoma Regional says that you're the best Pediatric Surgeon in the area." Mr White replies.

"Did Dr Lee tell you anything about your son's condition?" Arizona asks.

"He said it was more than just a bowel obstruction, he seemed to think it was much more serious and told us to come here for treatment." Mrs White explains.

"Well it is, Noah has a malabsorption disorder, commonly referred to as Short Gut Syndrome and Dr Lee was correct to send you to us. We've had a lot of experience treating this, but your son's case is different. You see, he's newly diagnosed and hasn't undergone any surgeries yet. I've actually been waiting for over five years for a case like this." She begins and then continues to explain the syndrome and the treatment plan that she'd like to test on their son.

* * *

Entering Bailey's office, Arizona can't help but smile. She's excited that after five years, she is finally getting the opportunity to test the treatment plan that she and Bailey wrote together.

"What's this I see about you taking a Peds case? I thought you were scaling back on Peds cases?" Bailey asks as Arizona enters her office.

"Miranda, its a three year old with Short Gut Syndrome." She blurts out.

"Newly diagnosed?" She asks, realizing what this could mean.

"Newly diagnosed," Arizona confirms.

"Well okay then, keep me posted," she says smiling at the blonde.

They sit there a moment both happy and excited about finally getting to test out their treatment plan, when Arizona cocks her head and asks, "Is that what you wanted to see me about? The attending Peds position?"

"Uh, no. But we've started the process, you'll help interview?" Miranda asks.

"Of course, and we should look at the CVs together to pick the candidates." Arizona reminds her, "I am Chief of Maternal and Children's Medicine."

"Right, I just wasn't sure how much time you'd have, given that you're working at Seattle Pres too." Miranda says carefully.

"Sloan-Grey is my hospital, this department wouldn't even exist without me and don't forget it was my first Short Gut case that made this possible, the money from Wallace's family is what allowed us to upgrade the peds department and allow us to add the Maternal Medicine wing," Arizona counters getting a little upset that Bailey would suggest that her priorities have changed.

"Arizona, I know that, I just needed to make sure that you still felt that way." Bailey says hoping to calm her down. "Look, I think that we need to upgrade your department and improve the facilities, I'm not sure that we can match Seattle Pres, but we definitely need to be able to compete with them. Besides, we have something that they don't," she points out.

"What? What do we have that they don't?" Arizona asks confused.

"We have Arizona Robbins, double board certified Chief of Maternal and Children's Medicine," Miranda says proudly.

* * *

"How did it go?" Webber asks entering Bailey's office.

"Better than we hoped. There's a new Peds case, it's a newly diagnosed Short Gut patient, only three years old." Bailey informs him.

"She take the case or just consulting with Karev?" He asks.

"She took the case, this is her chance to test out the treatment plan that we wrote up after Wallace died." Bailey explains to him. "We've never had a chance to test it on a newly diagnosed child."

"This is the break that we've been waiting for, if this treatment is successful, then she will be the new face of Pediatric Medicine nationwide, this is huge and we can definitely use it to our advantage with the Avery Foundation." Webber points out. "Let's not talk to anyone about this just yet, but let's go ahead and meet with marketing to begin putting together a promotional campaign with Robbins and Karev."

"A promotional campaign, shouldn't we wait to see how it goes?" She asks concerned.

"It will go fine, and I'm just saying that it won't hurt to have one ready to go so that we can capitalize on their success, Miranda we'll need to raise money if we're going to compete with Seattle Pres, I see a new wing which means we'll finally have to put in that parking garage." He replies.

* * *

"How was our patient when you left?" Arizona asks Kara over dinner that night.

"She's doing really well. I thought you were coming back for late rounds?" Kara asks.

"I got a new case and couldn't get back over there," the blonde says flashing a huge smile.

"What's the new case?" Kara can't help but ask.

"It's a three year old with Short Gut Syndrome," Arizona replies, still beaming happily.

"Oh, that's terrible. Is it newly diagnosed?" Kara asks, confused as to why the blonde is so happy about this case.

"Yes! You don't understand, I've been waiting over five years for this case. I've had multiple short gut cases, but this will be my first one, that I get to start the treatment on. I have developed a treatment protocol for Short Gut and I've had moderate success with it on the cases that I've had, but this will be my first opportunity to test it from the beginning." Arizona explains.

"Short Gut is treatable, but no one's been able to cure it and children usually don't survive past nine or ten years. Are you saying that you're plan has better results than that?" Kara asks.

"Yes and now this child is going to be the one who survives Short Gut, I just know it." Arizona replies hopefully.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: sorry the updates are slow right now, but as soon as we get through the Holidays, I'll get back in the groove with more writing time!**

* * *

Anxious to begin the treatment protocol on the new case and unable to sleep, Alex decided to head back to the hospital. As he parks his car in the almost deserted parking lot, he spots Arizona's car immediately, "Damn, I can't believe she is already here," he swears to himself as he hurries into the building.

"Robbins, you started without me?" He asks setting his stuff down on the desk. "It's barely 6 am."

Turning around she cringes, "I couldn't sleep, so I just decided to go ahead and start putting in the orders for his tests today," she says quietly over the sleeping child.

Walking around the child's bed, he looks at the patient's arm, "You already had the blood drawn and sent to the lab? What time did you get here?" He asks.

"A while ago, Alex you know how important this is to me right? I have been waiting a long time for this patient, I've talked about it so much that another pediatric surgeon sent me this case instead of treating it himself, which he is very qualified to do, but he didn't, he sent it to me," she shakes her head and smiles.

"Where are the parents? They were here when I left last night and said that they were going to stay the night," he asks.

"Oh, they were in the hall talking when I got here. I sent them down to the parent's room to get some sleep and told them that I would stay with him and start the testing." She explains.

"Okay, so what's the plan for Noah's tests today? You've drawn the labs, should we go ahead and do the ultrasound, then schedule the colonoscopy?" He asks.

"Dr Lee did a colonoscopy and I have those results, let's go ahead and do the ultrasound now while we wait for the labs to come back." Arizona replies.

* * *

"Robbins," Bailey says knocking on the office door before entering. She just finished rounds and she wants to check to see how it's going with the new case. She enters the office and the blonde is pouring over her lap top looking at test results. "Arizona," Bailey says again to get her attention.

"OH! Miranda don't sneak up on me like that," Arizona exclaims.

"I've been standing here trying to get your attention, there was no sneaking... now how is it that you've already gotten half of these test results back already? Have you been here all night?" Bailey asks concerned.

"No, I just came in early. I wanted to get started," she replies.

"Hmm, are you going to take him into surgery today for the first bowel resection?" she asks.

"No, I'm waiting for the blood cultures to come back. There are no signs of infection, fungal or bacterial right now, so I'm going to start him on parenteral nutrition fortified with probiotics; the pharmacy should bring it up anytime now. We're going to have him on the IV feeding for 24 hours, then we'll repeat the labs and cultures, if there's no change, then we'll take him in for the preliminary bowel resection." She explains.

"You really think that probiotics can help?" Miranda asks, it's such a simple solution.

"They'll stimulate the immune system, which will help defend against the bacterial infection and if we're lucky it will prevent fungal infections." Arizona explains, "Well that's the theory any way," she adds.

"Okay, so keep me posted and promise me that you'll pace yourself today," she advises.

Yawning, Arizona nods, "Don't worry, I'll get a nap when Wilson takes him down for the barium test and CT scans," she replies.

* * *

"You look terrible, how long have you been here?" Meredith asks Alex when he sits down for lunch.

"I couldn't sleep, we got this new case and I knew that Robbins would be in early to start the tests and Jo was already here. I came in at 6 am and Robbins is already here, I think she came in at 4 am," he grumbles, "She's impossible to figure out. One minute she's not taking anymore peds cases and they're going to hire a new attending, then she's taking one of my cases and she's practically running the department again."

"Alex, it's a Short Gut Case, right?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah, and I know all about Wallace, Jackson and the others, but she's crazy over this one. She's been in her office analyzing data all morning," he explains.

"Alex this case is important to her, Wallace's parents donated $25 million after their son's death and she's taken every case to heart trying to figure out how to beat it. She's presented her case studies at Grand Rounds at every hospital in the area, hoping to get a newly diagnosed patient and now she has one. If her treatment plan works, she'll be the first pediatric surgeon to beat Short Gut Syndrome," Meredith reminds him.

"I know, I know and I want her to succeed, she's amazing. I just wish she'd let me help her be amazing, I feel like I'm standing around holding her purse or something, I feel useless," he explains.

"Then why aren't you in there looking at the data with her? Finish eating and I'll go get her that smoothie she likes, then you can take it to her and help her, okay?" Meredith asks standing up to leave.

"Yeah, okay. Get the one with the extra protein, I don't think she ate breakfast either," he adds.

* * *

"Hey, I brought you lunch," Alex says as he enters her office and setting the smoothie down in front of her.

"What? Oh, what time is it?" She asks staring at the smoothie for a minute a little confused as to why Alex would get it for her.

"It's almost one o'clock, and I know that you haven't eaten or taken a break for hours. Walk me through what you have so far and drink this, Meredith got it for you, she said it's the power pack, whatever that means," he smirks.

"Hmm, that's really good, thanks Alex" Arizona says taking a long sip of the smoothie before beginning to walk him through the test results so far.

* * *

After going over the data they've collected so far, they make notes and Alex convinces her to lay down on her couch and take a nap and he'll wake her up when the rest of the tests are complete.

Checking her phone, Arizona sees a message from Kara letting her know that their patient is still doing fine. What a relief, Arizona thinks, thankful that her case at Seattle Pres is on track, she needs to stay and monitor this case for the next 48 hours.

Closing her eyes, the blonde knows that she needs to rest her mind, so she regulates her breathing and goes through the meditation steps that Derek Shepherd taught her. After a few minutes, she's asleep.

* * *

"Don't knock on that door!" Alex says rushing over to Callie before she can knock on Arizona's office door. "She's sleeping," he explains.

"Why is she sleeping at 3 pm?" Callie asks confused.

"She came in at 4 am, we have a new case," Alex says pulling the brunette away from the office door.

"A peds case? I thought she wasn't taking Peds cases," Callie counters as she glares at his hand on her arm.

"It's a three year old newly diagnosed with Short Gut, so she's put everything else on hold," Alex explains letting go of her arm.

"Ah, well that explains why she hasn't returned my calls or messages. Just have her call me when she has time, I leave on Tuesday for Iceland," Callie points out.

"Callie that's five days from now, she'll call you tomorrow or something," Alex says impatiently. "This is important for her, she's waited for this case for five years."

"Alex, don't you think I know that, I was there for Wallace. Just keep an eye on her, don't let her overdo it, okay?" Callie says glancing at the door worried.

"Torres, I'm the one who stopped you from waking her up. I'm on it okay?" He grumbles.

"Okay, just make sure she eats. She won't eat if you don't remind her," she reminds him.

* * *

"Where's Noah? Is he back from CT yet?" Arizona asks a few minutes later.

"Uh, they're just finishing the Barium test, the CT scan is on line already, here," Alex says handing her the tablet to review the test.

"We need to repeat the blood work, those dark spots could be fungal balls near the kidney," she replies.

"I thought so too, the results should be back soon," he remarks.

"Excellent!" Arizona says smiling proudly at him. "I'm going to go return some calls, just let me know when those labs are back."

* * *

"How are you? Should I come by later with dinner?" Kara asks when Arizona finally calls her that afternoon.

"I'm good. I just took a nap and we're just waiting for some test results," she explains. "You've had a long day too, don't worry about me."

"I'm sorry that I got paged so early this morning," Kara says apologizing.

"Don't worry about that, besides I came in and got all of the testing started on Noah. You should have seen Alex's face when he got here at six am and I'd already started without him," Arizona says laughing.

"I'll be done here soon and I'm assuming that you're planning to stay there until you get all the tests done," she replies, "tell you what, I'll stop at the Thai place you like and bring you some dinner, maybe you'll be ready to take a break."

"Hmm, okay that sounds good. All I've had today is a power pack smoothie, Thai food sounds amazing." Arizona admits.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours," Kara replies.

* * *

"Did you get my email?" Callie asks when Arizona finally returns her call.

"Yes, I have all your contact info. Don't worry Calliope, April and Jackson are planning to help with Sofia, they even set up their guest room with a few of her favorite things." Arizona explains, she realizes that Callie's anxious about Sofia because she's nervous about the web series.

"Okay, I just worry because I heard about your new case. How is it going?" she asks.

"We're getting all the tests done now, it looks promising, but we won't know until tomorrow if the probiotics are going to work," Arizona replies.

"Well I hope it goes well, but please remember that Sofia needs you too. She was upset this morning that she didn't see you at all yesterday," Callie informs her.

"I'm headed down there now," Arizona says a little annoyance in her voice.

"I'm not being critical, I just worry, you have this huge case and I'm about to leave the country for two weeks. I don't want Sofia to spend the whole two weeks with April and Jackson," Callie replies.

"Calliope, don't do this. Don't pick a fight with me just because you're anxious about your trip," Arizona counters.

"I'm not, okay, maybe I am. Just please take care of her while I'm gone, you know how hard this is for me," Callie admits.

"Yes and I do know, but Callie you'll be great. Just be yourself and try to relax in front of the camera," Arizona replies, "you're amazing, so enjoy this, you deserve it."

* * *

April is leaving for the day when she spots Arizona in the daycare with Sofia. "Hello, Miss Sofia!" April says greeting the little girl.

Sofia smiles shyly and hides behind Arizona.

"Sofia, why are you being all shy today?" Arizona asks her daughter softly.

"Momma can I come to your house tonight?"

"Honey, I'm staying here tonight. Remember I told you about the sick little boy that needs me here tonight." Arizona reminds her.

"But I miss you, Momma." Sofia says laying her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Arizona looks over at April, this is the hardest part. "Sof, how about we have breakfast in the morning? I'll see if Mami can bring you in before school, okay?" Arizona suggests.

"If you want, we could pick her up from Callie's on our way in and then we could all meet for breakfast? April suggests.

"That's a great idea," Arizona exclaims, "I'll let Callie know."

"I'll see you in the morning Sofia," April says running her fingers through her thick brown hair and smiling brightly.

* * *

"I hope that you don't mind, but I told Arizona that we would pick up Sofia from Callie's in the morning and meet her for breakfast," April informs Jackson that night.

"Oh, okay. I didn't think we were going to start helping with Sofia until next week," he replies.

"We need to spend time with her now, so she'll be comfortable with us next week. It's just breakfast," April reminds him.

"Right, well I'm looking forward to it, she's a cute kid," he says smiling at his wife.

"You're sure that you're okay with this?" April asks nervously. She pretty much agreed to do it without talking to him first.

"Of course, it's fine. I wish that you'd have told me first, but I get it," he says leaning in to give her a soft kiss.

* * *

"Alex!" Arizona calls out looking for him, "The labs are back, did you see?" She asks excitedly.

"Yeah, I saw," he replies.

They both know that even though the probiotics have improved the nutrient absorption in Noah's bowels, they need to wait and see if it continues to improve. Will the probiotic enzymes continue to thrive in the bowel or will the toxicity of the bowel kill them off.

"Hey this is a good sign. Why don't you go home tonight, I'll stay and monitor this," Arizona offers.

Shrugging, he knows that she'll stay either way, "Okay, I'll go, but call me if anything changes," he asks.

"Of course, just go home and get some rest, we could have multiple surgeries tomorrow," she points out.

"But I thought the probiotics were working?" He asks.

"They are working but we still have to worry about about the fungal balls in the kidneys and the liver enzymes aren't great either, so we might have to biopsy the liver and kidneys tomorrow," she points out.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Hope everyone had a great Holiday! Little time hop here...**_

* * *

"Dr Robbins?" Webber says, knocking lightly on the office door.

"Oh, Richard. Come on in, what brings you up to Peds?" Arizona asks curiously.

"Noah White," he says entering the office. "Am I looking at his case correctly? It's been a week and his enzymes are level and he's still not been scheduled for surgery?"

"Yes, the treatment protocol is working, there's no further deterioration in his bowel, so we're still holding off on the surgery," she replies. "But it's only one case and we need some additional cases to test the protocol on before we can submit it for review," she explains, "So I'm working with Norman at Hopkins, he has agreed to test the protocol if they get a case that fits the criteria".

"Well that's excellent, I'm assuming that you've also alerted Seattle Pres as to this situation, so if they get a case they'll refer it to you?" He asks.

"Yes, I have," she replies, "and I've already written up the preliminary on the case and I'm assuming that you'll want this submitted to the Harper Avery Committee. Now I'm also submitting a proposal to the Carter-Madison foundation, their Global Initiative program, would put this treatment protocol out globally." She points out.

"Well, it sounds like you grasp the scope of this. I hope you understand that we'll be wanting to build a promotional campaign around this and we expect your full cooperation." Richard says carefully.

"Of course, but what exactly are we talking about, Richard?" Arizona asks.

"You know all the promotional things that went out when you passed your fetal surgery boards?" He asks.

"There were a few press releases and local media interviews, yes, so it will be those types of things again?" She questions.

"Yes, plus a few more. We'll be going national with everything this time, so it will make a bit bigger splash. Plus we're going to nominate you for a few awards, the PR department is pulling it all together. Oh and they'll be wanting to update your bio and scheduling a photo shoot." Richard says quickly.

"Excuse me, did you say a photo shoot?" She asks incredulously.

"But don't worry, they'll schedule it at the same time as the documentary film team, so it'll all be done at once." He adds.

"Documentary film... Richard, I don't have time for all of that," Arizona says, pushing back.

"The documentary may just be used internally, but we want it done professionally, so we're hiring a top notch media company to put it together. Now do you think the White family will agree to be interviewed" He asks.

Arizona is just sitting there in shock with her mouth open, "I don't know," she mumbles.

* * *

"Hey what was Webber doing? He never comes up here," Alex asks entering her office.

"Oh, he's just checking on Noah's case. The Board is monitoring it, they want to feature it in an upcoming promotional campaign," Arizona says still distracted by the potential circus Webber just outlined for her.

"Oh cool, maybe we can raise enough money to get that new wing he was talking about the other day. He wants a whole wing dedicated to Peds and Maternal/Fetal, we'll be rockstars!" Alex replies excitedly.

"Uh, be careful what you wish for," Arizona cautions, "PR is going to be updating all of our headshots and background for this, they're talking about doing a documentary on this case too."

"Really? We did that documentary after the shooting, it wasn't that bad," Alex reminds her.

"That documentary was on the whole hospital Alex, this one will just be on us," she points out.

"Oh crap," he says nervously, "I didn't think of that."

* * *

"I have to confess, I'm a little in love with Sofia," Kara remarks. "Thank you for letting me meet her."

"This is new territory for us as a family, neither Callie or I have introduced her to anyone that we're dating. She seemed to understand, now I just hope Callie does." Arizona explains, sitting down beside her after putting Sofia to bed.

"Wait, Callie doesn't know that about this?" Kara asks.

"No, she left before I could talk to her about it," Arizona confesses. "I'm sure that she didn't expect me to not see you for two weeks."

"Okay, now I'm nervous about meeting her," Kara admits.

"Well, I'll introduce you to her when she gets back." Arizona replies taking her hand and trailing her fingers down her arm.

"Hmm, so is this your way of saying you're done talking?" Kara teases.

"Mmm, I'm all talked out," Arizona says kissing her neck.

* * *

"How is it?" Arizona asks when Callie calls the next morning.

"Uh, it's not what I expected. The weather is warm and the Northern Lights were amazing," Callie replies, "Is Sofia awake?"

"Yeah, she's getting dressed," Arizona says going in to Sofia's room, "Sofia, it's Mami".

"Mami!" Sofia exclaims taking the phone from Arizona. "Mami, did you see Santa yet?"

"No baby, Santa is at the North Pole, I'm in Iceland," Callie explains. "Are you being good for Momma?"

"Yes Mami. And Kara braided my hair like Anna," Sofia says excitedly.

"Sofia, have a good day and I love you... Now hand the phone back to Momma," Callie says trying not to sound upset to her daughter.

"Callie?" Arizona says getting back on the phone.

"Kara braided Sofia's hair this morning?" Callie asks carefully.

"Um, yeah she did. It looks really cute, I'll send you a photo," Arizona replies.

"So that's how you're playing this? Like you didn't just introduce our daughter to your new girlfriend without talking to me first?" Callie asks annoyed.

"Calliope, you practically avoided me for days before you left. You didn't think that I would just not see my girlfriend while you were gone, did you?" Arizona asks.

"No, but I haven't even met her," Callie replies, "I know she's a surgeon, I trust you, I do, but I want to meet her as soon as I get back, okay?"

"Yes, of course, we'll set that up. It's not that I don't want you to meet her, there just wasn't a lot of time before you left," Arizona reminds her.

"Okay, but we make time when I get back," Callie replies.

* * *

"Was she upset?" Kara asks.

"Yes, but it's fine. I explained it to her. She wants to meet you when she gets back," Arizona explains.

"Okay sounds good, but I should get going. I have rounds and two inductions scheduled today," Kara replies, moving in to kiss her goodbye on the cheek and then pausing to tell Sofia goodbye too.

Watching her leave Arizona realizes that she didn't have a chance to tell her about the upcoming promotion for the White case. Not to mention needing to discuss it with Woolstone.

* * *

"Did you update your bio?" Alex asks when she approaches him before rounds.

"Yes, did you?" She asks him.

"Mine hasn't changed," he remarks handing her the print out.

"Alex, you're a certified Pediatric Surgeon and head of the department, update this!" She says handing it back to him.

"Am I still head of the department?" He asks.

"Don't be an idiot, of course you're still head of the department," she replies. "I'm not demoting you, I'm just working with you on this case," she reminds him. "I am Chief of the department, I can still take cases."

* * *

Arizona rushes to the ER, "Where do you need me?" She asks Kepner.

"Trauma 2," she replies before picking up the ringing phone.

Entering Trauma 2, Arizona is surprised to see Amelia examing the patient.

"Dr Shepherd, I didn't realize that you were back," she says moving around the nurse to get in beside the patient.

"I came back last week. She has a serious scalp laceration, we need to get her into CT and an MRI for her spinal injury, her blood work came back positive for pregnancy, can you tell how far along she is?" Amelia asks.

"Of course, but why didn't you page OB?" Arizona asks confused why Amelia would page her on a case like this.

"This is my niece," Amelia says softly to her.

"Oh my god, " Arizona replies softly. "I didn't know you had family in town."

"Me either. She came into the ER from a traffic accident, April saw her ID and called me right away. Arizona meet Carolyn Shepherd Poynter." Amelia says as the young woman opens her eyes.

"Aunt Amy?" She says confused, "I was in a cab on my way here to the hospital, it must have been in a wreck," Carolyn remarks.

"You don't remember the accident?" Amelia asks concerned. "Did you know that you're pregnant?"

Looking down quickly, the young woman tears up, "I'm six weeks along, I haven't told anyone. I wanted to talk to you," Carolyn confesses.

"Okay," Amelia says taking her hand and squeezing it. "We've got to get you upstairs to CT and MRI, then I'm going to have to call your Mom. Does she know where you are?"

"No, I didn't tell her that I was coming to Seattle but Aunt Liz knows. She suggested that I talk with you," Carolyn explains.

"Good then I'll call Liz and she can tell your Mom." Amelia replies.

"Amelia, I'd like to do an ultrasound before she goes for the other tests, okay" Arizona asks.

* * *

"Liz, why would you tell her to talk to me? Did you know that she was coming out here?" Amelia asks her sister.

"No, I had no idea that she would fly out there to talk to you. I assumed that she'd call you." Liz replies, "is she going to be okay".

"She lost the baby, but other than that she will be fine. She can stay with me until she's healed enough to fly. Can you go tell Nancy or should I call Mom?" Amelia asks.

"I'll talk to Mom and hopefully she'll go with me to tell Nancy, " Liz replies thoughtfully. "Amelia go easy on her, this guy she was seeing was a real ass. He reminded me of your old boyfriend Evan, that's why I told her to talk to you." Liz explains.

"Okay, look just call me later and I'll be in her room, we can all talk then." Amelia replies. Setting the phone down, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Opening her eyes she is surprised to see Meredith standing at the door.

"Carolyn Shepherd Poynter? Nancy's daughter is here?" Meredith asks.

"Look I've got this under control, I just got off the phone with Liz. She's going over to tell Mom and Nancy." Amelia says quickly.

"Can I see her?" Meredith asks. "I'm Chief of General Surgery and your Mom wouldn't forgive me if I didnt examine her myself." She adds.

"Why do you care about my family all of the sudden? Or is it just me that you don't give a fuck about?" Amelia asks angrily.

"Amelia this isn't the time, we may not be sisters, but we are family," Meredith replies, "I don't need your permission, I just wanted to let you know that I was going to consult."

"Whatever," she says looking down at her ringing phone and waving Meredith off.

"Wow, you sound like crap, what's going on?" Jess asjs when a grumpy Amelia answrrs her phone.

"My niece was in a car wreck here in Seattle and no one knew she was coming here," Amelia explains.

"Is she okay", Jessie asks.

"She will be. I just am not looking forward to talking with my family about this, some how it will still be my fault, I'm sure," she says annoyed.

"Why don't I come by with some dinner later?"Jessie suggests.

"I'm fine, Arizona is here and so is Meredith. It would be better if I just see you later," Amelia replies?

* * *

Amelia heads up to Carolyn's room and she is surprised to see Arizona and Meredith both there talking with her niece.

"How's the patient?" She asks entering the room.

"Mom just called, she and Grandma are flying out first thing in the morning", Carolyn informs her.

"I told them, they can stay at the house with me and the kids," Meredith says, waiting to see Amelia's reaction.

"You what?" She blurts out, "uh wow, okay."

Arizona looks from Meredith to Amelia and decides that she's no longer needed, "Carolyn call if you have any questions but Dr Miller will take good care of you." The blonde says patting the young woman's arm as she says goodbye. Then she pulls Amelia by the arm out into the hall, "Meredith knows that your family doesn't know about Jess and she's trying to help, let her, okay". Arizona advises her.

Nodding, Amelia doesn't reply, but Arizona can tell that she's considering it.

Re-Entering the room, Amelia asks Meredith, "Do I need to call Nancy or did you talk to her".

"Actually Arizona spoke with your Mom and Nancy, I told them you'd call them after we went back over her scans," Meredith explains.

"Ah, well once Nancy looks up Arizona's credentials, we'll have more to deal with," Amelia points out.

"She told them that she was your friend, I don't think Mom will think twice about it", Carolyn explains.

* * *

"Thanks for offering Mom and Nancy a place to stay, they'll probably want to stay at The Archfield though," Amelia says as they leave the room an hour later.

"Amelia, your Mom can't wait to see Ellis again, she bought an open ticket," Meredith reminds her, "she's not going home right away." She points out before asking, "now how long do you think you can hide your girlfriend?"


	18. Chapter 18

Amelia stares at her for a full minute, "Meredith how did you know?" she asks.

"I didn't, I guessed. But it's true, you're dating a woman?" she questions.

"Look, I haven't done this in a long time and it's not something that my family knows about me, so, thank you for guessing that and helping me with it," Amelia replies, Meredith always manages to throw her off her game.

"No problem," Meredith replies, "but shouldn't you tell them? They worry about you and they'd be happy to know that you've found someone that makes you happy. She does make you happy, right?"

"It's complicated, I don't know how I feel about her," Amelia replies, "she's fun and she gets me, that's all I know right now."

"Sometimes that's enough," Meredith replies, hesitating a moment, unsure of what to do next. They've haven't been close since the whole Penny debacle and then it didn't help that Meredith threw her out of the house.

"I was being a total ass, you were right to ask me to leave." Amelia replies not looking at her.

"For what it's worth, I feel terrible about it, I shouldn't have let Owen get me so wrapped up in his drama. I can't believe all this time, Owen never told us he had a sister. Not even Christina knew," Meredith replies.

"Well Riggs told me everything, so I understand why Owen wouldn't want to talk about it, but we've all been through it, there's no safer group of people to talk to about this than us, so it's sad that he didn't let any of us help him," Amelia remarks.

"Riggs told you about the accident?" Meredith asks.

"Yes, I think he told me everything. He didn't paint himself in a very favorable light and he's not convinced that he made the best decision either, but we all know that not doing anything is worse than doing the wrong thing," Amelia replies, looking up at Meredith for the first time.

* * *

"She's okay though?" Kara asks about Amelia's niece over dinner. Jess was upset about Amelia keeping her away.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. But she'll be here a few days before she can fly home. I think Amelia's going to have her stay at her place, did she tell Jess?" Arizona asks.

"Jess is freaking out, she didn't realize that Amelia wasn't out to her family." Kara explains.

"Amelia is just Amelia, she's not out, but she's not in either, she just does her thing and expects people to deal with it," Arizona explains.

"Then why did she ask Jess to get her stuff out of her apartment?" Kara asks.

"Seriously? I didn't realize she did that," Arizona replies. "Maybe I should talk to her about it."

"Have you met her Mom and sister?" Kara asks, "Maybe it's just because it's them."

"I've met her Mom and two of her sisters, but this one is the oldest, I think, she has three," Arizona explains.

"Oh, well older sister and mother and Amelia's the youngest, right?" Kara points out.

"Wow, so you think that her Mom and sister have no idea that she dates women?" Arizona asks.

"Oh I'd bet money on it, you wouldn't believe how many out and proud lesbians run to the closet as soon as their Mother arrives," Kara says laughing.

"Well, it still surprises me. Amelia is the queen of not giving a fuck about what people think," Arizona leans in to say softly, Sofia's in bed but she still doesn't want to risk having her daughter hear that word.

Kara laughs, "You know that she can't hear you? She's tucked into bed with her little sound machine on."

"I know, I just want to make sure she doesn't hear it from me." Arizona admits.

* * *

"A photo shoot and a documentary?" Kara asks. Arizona has finally gotten the chance to update her on the White case and the planned publicity.

"Ridiculous, right?" Arizona says laughing it off.

"I don't think it's ridiculous, I think its really great and people should know about it. You have spent a lot of time on these cases and it should be recognized and celebrated!" Kara exclaims excitedly.

"I hope you remember that when this takes off and our lives are turned upside down," Arizona says leaning in to kiss her.

"Not to change the topic, but rumor has it Woolstone is about to retire," Kara says moving back a bit to see the blonde's reaction.

Arizona frowns, "why are you looking at me like that?"

"The other rumor is that they're going to ask you to replace him," Kara says carefully.

"That makes no sense, they'll hire from outside. They'll want someone published and successful on a national level, probably with multiple certifications and from the East coast establishment." Arizona explains.

"Arizona, you just described yourself, " Kara points out, her green eyes twinkling brightly.

* * *

"April can you take Sofia tonight?" Arizona asks that morning.

"Uh yeah, what's up?" She asks.

"I have to go over to Seattle Pres this afternoon and I'm not sure how long I'll be. I thought this would be a good night to see how she does at your place," Arizona replies.

"Okay, I'll let Jackson know. He's been waiting for us to get to bring her home," April explains.

"I can come get her if you need me too," Arizona says, a little worried, even though they've prepared Sofia for this.

"She'll be fine," April replies, "besides Jackson will be there and she has a total crush on him."

"I know, I know." Arizona says laughing, "It's me that's not ready for her to stay overnight with you guys."

"What's going on at Seattle Pres? I thought you weren't taking patients there right now," April asks.

"I'm not. There's a staff meeting and their Board asked me to meet with them," Arizona replies. "The rumor is that their Chief of Surgery is retiring, which doesn't explain why they want to meet with me."

April gasps, "Arizona maybe they're going to offer you the job?"

"April you're as bad as Kara, no they are not going to offer me anything, maybe ask me to be on the search committee or something like that." Arizona suggests.

* * *

"Dr Robbins, thank you for joining us on such short notice," Mr Chambers says as she is escorted into the conference room. He takes a moment to introduce everyone and Arizona shakes everyone's hand. Stepping back she suddenly feels quite nervous.

"I'm sure that you've heard that Dr Woolstone is announcing his retirement today, " Mr Chambers says flashing a smile around the room.

Arizona nods, "Yes, I heard that rumor," she replies. "Is that what you want to discuss with me?" she asks. "When will it be effective?"

"His retirement will be effective September 30th," Mrs Peters replies. "And Dr Robbins we would like to discuss you replacing him."

Arizona opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. She takes a moment to gather her thoughts, then begins again. "I just need a minute, this was not expected," she says carefully.

"Dr Robbins we are aware of the White case and we understand that you are not only on the Board of Sloan-Grey, but you are also in the ownership group. We don't expect you to answer us today, what we would like to know is if this is something you would consider? " Mr Chambers asks.

"The White case is set to publish in a few weeks, the publicity will be enormous. I'm sure that you understand what Sloan-Grey is hoping to accomplish with this case." Arizona says cautiously.

"We do." Mrs Peters replies, "and it is also why we're considering you for this position. You're quite young, but you're very accomplished. We find you inspiring and impressive, will you consider an offer from us?" She asks.

Arizona pauses a moment, before stating, "I will consider your offer, but I need a guarantee that my name is not leaked to the press until we mutually agree to announce it."

* * *

After the meeting, Arizona finds Kara and they stay for the announcement, then go out to dinner.

"I didn't expect to see you at the staff meeting?" Kara says as they sit down at the restaurant.

"I finished early and thought it would be nice for us to go out to dinner. Sofia is staying with April and Jackson tonight." Arizona explains.

"So you came to a staff meeting across town?" She asks skeptically. "Arizona, you're not going to tell me about your meeting with the board?" Kara asks.

"What are you talking about?" Arizona counters.

"Dr Garrison is pissed, he said that the board met with you today and he's sure they offered you the job," she explains, "You'd tell me if they did, right?"

"Kara, there's nothing to tell, there was no job offer." Arizona replies, telling herself that she's not lying, there was discussion of a job offer, but no actual offer was made.

Kara decides to let it go, although she's fairly certain that the blonde isn't being honest, but she's probably bound to confidentiality.

After dinner, they go back to Kara's place and as soon as they enter, Arizona pushes her against the door and kisses her deeply.

* * *

"Last night was amazing, you sure know how to avoid a conversation," Kara teases as she pours herself another cup of coffee.

"I wasn't avoiding anything, I was just taking advantage of being alone with you," she says leaning over and kissing her.

"I'm not complaining and for the record, I understand that if they did discuss a job offer with you, you probably wouldn't tell me until you had the actual offer." Kara replies, "Right?"

"You're right that I would discuss an actual job offer with you, especially one at your hospital," Arizona says carefully as she puts her things in her bag.

"Are you leaving already?" Kara asks moving over to embrace her.

"Yeah, I have to meet Alex before rounds. We have a lot to do today," she reminds her.

"Right, well good luck and I can't wait to hear all about it. I'm on call tomorrow, so dinner tonight at your place right?"

"Yes, it's Sofia turn to pick dinner though, so I'm sure it will be take out from Red Tricycle," Arizona warns her.

"Oh, that Mac N Cheese is amazing, get me the one with wild mushrooms and truffle oil!" Kara says excitedly.

"Okay, I'll let you know when we head out," Arizona says leaning in and kissing her.

"Mmm, have a good day," Kara says returning the kiss.

* * *

Arizona is waiting at the school when April drops Sofia off.

"Momma!" Sofia exclaims, "Jackson made waffles for breakfast."

"He heated them up in the toaster, I swear he gets away with so much with her." April jokes.

"Yummy, well you have a good day and remember its your turn to pick dinner tonight." Arizona reminds her.

"Is Kara coming for dinner?" Sofia asks.

"Yes, she is tonight, but then she has to work the next two nights and it'll just be us, is that okay?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, but can she braid my hair in the morning?" Sofia asks.

"I'm sure that we can work that out," Arizona replies bending down to kiss her, "Now have a good day!"

"Bye April, bye Momma!" Sofia says hugging each of them before rushing off to her classroom.

April and Arizona turn to go back to their cars. "How did it go really?" Arizona asks.

"It was great, she had Jackson wrapped around her finger. It was adorable," April admits. "He loved it too."

* * *

Arizona and Alex are working on their presentation when Webber enters the room. "Dr Robbins, may I have a moment." He asks and then clears his throat.

"I'll go check on Noah," Alex says getting up to leave.

"I had an interesting phone call from Jerry Chambers today," Webber says after the door closes.

"Richard, I want you to know that I went over there yesterday thinking they were going to ask me to be on the hiring committee to replace Woolstone. I had no idea that they would even consider me for that position." Arizona explains quickly.

"I believe you," he says sitting down. "Arizona, we can't offer you what they can, but I want you to know that we're going to try to offer you something comparable."

"Richard, I haven't even had time to think about it yet," Arizona replies.

"It's a huge responsibility, it's not for everyone," he explains, "Although, I think you'd be a great Chief, you're an excellent leader and you've excelled as Chief of the new department," he adds.

"I told them that I would consider their offer, but I won't give up surgery, I'm the only Fetal surgeon in the state right now. And I won't have time to take on a fellow if I'm Chief," Arizona says thinking out loud.

"Well, you should negotiate those things into your contract. You can hire an administrator to help with the paperwork and then you'd have time for the fellowship, which would also guarantee you OR time," he points out.

"Hmm, that would work?" She asks.

"My one regret when I took over as Chief, was that I didn't negotiate more upfront. Once you're in, it's harder to get things added to your contract," he explains. "When they make the offer, bring it to me and I'll help you with it."

"But aren't you going to try to compete with it?" Arizona asks cocking her head slightly.

"Oh right, I am," he says smiling mischievously.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Unexpected day off due to flooding on the road to work!**_

* * *

"What's going on? Why was Webber here?" Alex asks when he returns to the conference room.

"Alex, I had a meeting with the Board at Seattle Pres yesterday," Arizona states.

"Why? Are they offering you a job?" He asks with a smirk.

"Well, the Chief of Surgery is retiring September 30th," she replies.

"Holy crap, they're offering you Chief of Surgery?" he exclaims.

"They wanted to know if I would consider it, they haven't actually offered it to me yet," she explains.

"Okay, so what is Webber offering?" Alex asks.

"Nothing yet, he just wanted me to let him know when the offer comes in. He wants to try to beat it." She replies.

"How could he beat it? He doesn't have a Chief of Surgery job to offer you?" Alex points out.

Arizona shrugs, not wanting to give too much away. "This is between us though, I only told you because I know that you don't gossip," she remarks.

"You do realize that you're going to get more offers once this goes out. Hell, I may get offers once this goes out." He admits.

"Would you leave Seattle?" She asks him.

"I'd rather not, but for the right offer, I'd leave. How about you?" He asks.

"I'd never leave Sofia, as long as she's here, I'm here." Arizona admits.

* * *

The next morning they all get a page to meet in a conference room at 10 am, Callie's sent a link to the first episode of her web series for them to preview.

"The link is up, everyone ready?" Jackson asks looking around the room.

"Arizona have you spoken with her? How is she feeling about it?" Amelia asks.

"She's happy with it. She said that it went really well and well, she never thinks anything goes well, so I can't wait to see it." Arizona replies excitedly.

"Remember this is a sneak peak, not a final cut," Jackson reminds them as the link comes up and Callie's face fills the screen.

* * *

"Wow, she was amazing. I don't think I've ever seen her that confident and relaxed in front of a camera," Bailey exclaims.

"She was fantastic," Meredith agrees.

"When does she come back?" Edwards asks.

"She'll be back on Tuesday, next week." Jo answers from the back.

Arizona sits stunned, Callie's never been that confident in front of people before, what the hell is going on in Iceland? she wonders. April nudges her and she realizes that everyone is staring at her. "Uh, we should put together a reception or something to congratulate her, that was really great," Arizona suggests.

"That's a great idea," Webber replies. "Interns meet me in an hour, we've got some planning to do."

"Great idea," April says as the stand up to leave. "I'm still in shock. She always freezes in front of people, she didn't even stutter or stammer," she remarks.

As they head out of the room, Arizona's phone rings. "Hey, yeah we just watched it. You were amazing, Calliope."

"Hey is that Callie? Tell her we loved it and can't wait to see the whole series," Meredith exclaims.

"Did you hear Meredith? Yeah, everyone can't stop talking about it. You were so confident and flawless. Ingrid is some media coach," Arizona points out.

"Uh, about that. I'm calling because Ingrid is going to come back with me and stay for a little bit. We're, uh, together," Callie explains.

"Oh, that's great Cal, she's obviously good for you," Arizona admits. "Doesn't she work out of LA?"

"She does, but she has some time off now that this project is ending." Callie explains. "So how are things there?"

"Great, Alex and I are working on our presentation, the case study was submitted for publishing and Friday we have a photo shoot and we meet with the documentary team to go over the script and schedule." Arizona explains.

"Wow, it sounds like you'll be really busy next week. I was hoping that we could get together and I could meet Kara and you could meet Ingrid, there's a lot that I need to discuss with you. This trip was really successful," Callie says excitedly.

"Oh, I'm sure we can work something out," Arizona replies. "If you have time tonight, Sofia would like to Skype with you before bedtime, we'll be home around 4, so call anytime, I'll leave the computer up."

"Okay, I should be able to do that. I miss her so much, but at the same time so much is going on here, I barely have any time to think about it. But Ingrid is working late with the edit team, so I have a night to myself." She explains.

"Great then we'll talk more later, I've got to go Cal," Arizona says ending the call.

"Are you going to tell her about Seattle Pres?" Alex asks when they get to Arizona's office.

"Not until I have an offer," Arizona says setting her things down and pulling out her pager, she makes an odd face, "I just got a page to call Catherine Avery."

"Is she here in Seattle?" Alex asks.

"I don't think so. Look go ahead and check on Noah, while I make this call," she says, sitting down at her desk.

* * *

"Dr Robbins, so good of you to return my call." Catherine says when the call put through by her assistant.

"What can I do for you Dr Avery?" Arizona asks after exchanging pleasantries with her.

"I think it's the other way around Dr Robbins, what can I do to keep you at Sloan-Grey?" Catherine asks directly.

"Dr Avery, I have no plans to leave Sloan-Grey," Arizona replies carefully.

"I see," Catherine replies, "Well Richard has informed me that you're being offered the Chief of Surgery position at Seattle Pres," she states. "Dr Robbins, would you be so kind as to let us know when that offer comes in? We are preparing to counter it, but we are not yet in a position to make an offer."

"Yes, Dr Avery, I will let you know when their offer comes in." Arizona replies.

Hanging up the phone, Arizona takes a deep breath and decides to check in with Kara.

"How is your day going?" She asks.

"It's crazy, I've been back and forth from the ER to the OR all day, what was going on nine months ago?" She asks laughing.

"It's the beginning of the Holiday baby boom," Arizona points out looking at the calendar. "Thanksgiving was nine months ago."

"Oh right!," she laughs, "so how is your day?"

"Interesting, we just saw the first episode of Callie's web series, it's really amazing. Great things are going to happen for her after this airs." Arizona points out.

"She comes back next week, right?" Kara asks.

"Yes and she called me and wants us to have dinner together, apparently she's seeing Ingrid, her media coach from LA." Arizona explains.

"So the four of us for dinner next week?" Kara questions, "That should be interesting".

* * *

"Mami!" Sofia exclaims when Callie's face fills the screen on the laptop.

"Hey sweet girl! I missed your face," Callie says moving in to kiss the screen as Sofia does the same.

Arizona laughs at them and leans into view of the camera, "Hi Calliope!," she says brightly.

"Hey Arizona," Callie says smiling back at the blonde. "So we have a lot to discuss when I get back. I just read some emails from work. I can't believe your publicity schedule."

"Well, that's just the proposed schedule, there's always a chance those interviews won't happen or they'll get pushed for more interesting news of the day." Arizona points out.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," Callie jokes. Then turning to Sofia she asks about school and friends. While they're talking, she hears Arizona's phone ring.

Trying to focus on Sofia's stories, but catching a word here and there from Arizona's phone conversation, Callie can't help but wonder what's going on with her ex.

"Okay, Sofia tell Mami good night, you need to get ready for bed." Arizona says moving back into the view of the camera.

"Sofia, I'm going to talk with Momma while you get ready, then I'll come in and say good night," Callie says looking at Arizona for agreement.

"Sof, you heard Mami, get going, we'll be in in a few minutes, okay?" Arizona asks, waiting for the little girl to respond.

"Uh, what's going on with you? You seem distracted." Callie asks.

"The White case has a lot of moving parts, Callie, that's all it is," Arizona explains, smiling tiredly.

"A little bird told me that the Chief of Surgery at Seattle Pres is retiring," Callie remarks.

"Yes, he announced that this week. It's effective the end of September." Arizona replies.

"And..." Callie says.

"Ah, so you're in Iceland and you've heard the rumor about the offer?" Arizona asks.

"Is there an offer?" Callie asks.

"There is no offer, it's just a rumor," Arizona replies.

"They'd be crazy not to offer it to you," she remarks.

"That's nice of you to say, but I've got plenty on my plate right now, I can't even think about it," Arizona points out.

* * *

"Did you talk to Callie yesterday?" Arizona asks Alex the next morning.

"No, she's in freaking Iceland. Why would I talk to her?" He grumbles.

"She knew about the Seattle Pres rumor, who could she have spoken with yesterday about that?" Arizona wonders.

"She probably talked to Webber and he told her. Maybe he thinks that she'd talk you out of it?" Alex suggests.

"That can't be it, Webber wouldn't talk to her about it yet. Besides she was all for it. Said that they'd be crazy not to offer it to me, maybe she knows someone at Seattle Pres," Arizona says thinking out loud.

* * *

"Dr Robbins, the shorter hair tests better with the focus groups," the media consultant insists as Arizona balks at them cutting her hair short for the photo shoot.

"Look, I just don't have time for shorter hair right now," she explains to her again.

"The shorter hair looks more professional, what if we leave it just long enough that you can put it up when you're busy?" The stylist suggests.

"Fine, just do it. I don't want to hold this up any longer," the blonde grumbles.

"Okay, but what about the color?" The stylist asks.

"What about the color?" Arizona asks annoyed. "The color is fine, you're not touching the color."

"I meant the grey," the stylist points out.

"I don't have... Oh crap, when did that, fine, color it then. Wait, do we have to do that now? Can't you just touch it up in the photos?" She asks.

"Okay, good point. Let's leave the color for now, Dave can touch it up in the photos. But we'll need to color before we film," she points out.

"Uh, where do you want me?" Alex asks entering the room and smirking at Arizona, "Dude they're cutting your hair?"

"Dr Karev, we need you over here." Brittney, the media consultant says pointing at the chair beside Arizona. "Okay Matty, do something with these eyebrows, shape them and make sure there are two, okay?'

"What about this?" Matty asks running his hand along Karev's cheek, causing Alex to jump.

"Dude, that's weird," Alex says uncomfortably.

"Clean it up, he tested better across genders clean shaven," Brittney replies.

"The scruffy look is hot," Matty says softly to Alex and he about jumps out of the chair.

Arizona bursts out laughing, "Alex chill out, he's just teasing you."

* * *

"Damn, that took forever. And my face still hurts, I've never had my eyebrows waxed before, who the hell thought of that, jeez." He exclaims rubbing them softly.

"Oh my god, you look amazing!" Jo says to Arizona, then to Alex she blurts out, "They did your eyebrows?"

"Thanks, we're done for today. How is Noah, were you able to check on him for us?" Arizona asks.

"He's good, but I think you should repeat his labs, there's something going on, they changed but not the way you'd expect." Jo says handing her the chart.

"Hmm, you're right. This doesn't make sense. Alex, repeat the labs, but lets do a Comprehensive Metabolic panel and check liver and kidney functions too." Arizona says, looking over the chart. "Jo, can you check with April and Jackson, see if they can take Sofia tonight? I'm not leaving until I know what's going on with Noah."


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: hope that you all enjoyed this story, I'm wrapping it up with this chapter. Don't worry, I have an exciting new one that will start on Jan 1st, stay tuned!**_

* * *

"I'm nervous all of the sudden, like crazy nervous," Kara says as Arizona parks the car.

"I'm nervous too. But it'll be fine. Callie will be excited, they'll talk about Iceland, all we have to do is listen politely and smile and nod at the appropriate places," Arizona explains.

"What if they ask us questions? There's a lot we haven't talked about yet," Kara says worriedly.

"They won't ask us anything like that. They're new too and they just got back from an exciting trip, trust me, they'll talk about themselves all night." Arizona says, kissing her lightly to reassure her.

"Okay, I hope that you're right." Kara replies.

"If we need to change the subject all we have to do is Callie about the Peace Corps, she can talk for hours about her time in Botswana," Arizona says taking her hand as they walk up to the door.

* * *

"Callie, this is fantastic. Kara makes an amazing Osso Bucco," Arizona replies smiling at her girlfriend.

"Osso Bucco? Veal or pork?" Callie asks.

"Pork usually and polenta instead of risotto," Kara replies anticipating the next question.

"I love polenta," Callie says looking around the table. "Ingrid tried polenta for the first time this week. We went to Novelle for dinner."

"I'm surprised that Novelle would have polenta on their menu," Arizona questions.

"I was too, it was brunch and they served it with their Eggs Benedict," Callie explains.

"Interesting," Kara remarks. "We should try their brunch our next weekend off," she says to Arizona.

The blonde glares a bit at Callie, brunch at Novelle was their thing and she's annoyed that Callie would take Ingrid there. Kara notices it but doesn't say anything, instead she reaches over under the table and squeezes her leg lightly. Arizona glances down, then over to Kara and smiles. It's fine, she says with her eyes.

"Ingrid, Callie says that you live in LA. Are you from there?" Arizona asks the blonde.

"No, I'm from New Hampshire," she replies. "I moved to LA after college and got my MBA at Stanford."

"Where did you get your undergrad?" Kara asks.

"UConn," she replies, "Callie says you both went to Johns Hopkins?"

"We did, but not at the same time, Kara was a few years behind me." Arizona explains. Then turning to her ex, she changes the topic, "Callie you haven't really told us anything about your trip."

"Iceland was amazing, you know I'm from Miami and I freaking hate winter, but I loved it there. The hot springs, the Northern Lights, it's all so magical." She exclaims. "Oh and of course it helped that I had a tour guide."

Ingrid smiles at the brunette and adds, "For someone who is always hot, she's such a baby when she's cold."

At this overshare, Arizona visibly holds her tongue and looks over at Kara.

"Is Iceland your first trip outside of the U.S.?" Kara asks Callie.

"Oh no, I've been all over Europe and I've even been to Africa. I served in the Peace Corps, in Botswana." Callie says excitedly.

Under the table, Arizona squeezes Kara's hand, a silent thank you exchanged between them.

* * *

"Wow, you weren't kidding. She loves to travel and talk about traveling," Kara says as they walk into Arizona's place.

Then realizing the blonde hasn't said anything since they left Callie's, Kara pulls her to her, "Hey, I can hear your wheels spinning, talk to me."

Arizona smiles nervously and then takes a deep breath, "I don't know what I expected, but that wasn't it. Thank you for keeping the conversation moving and getting her to talk about Botswana."

"Of course," Kara replies. "But what's really going on?"

"Callie and I weren't friends first, we met and pretty much started dating, this was probably the first time that I've socialized with her that we weren't together, it was just a bit weird," Arizona explains.

"Is that all it is, or are you still having feelings for her," Kara asks nervously.

"I only have feelings for you," Arizona says pulling her closer.

"I'd understand if you were having feelings for her, you have a history together and a child." Kara says pulling back.

"Yes it was weird to see her holding someone else's hand and looking at her like she used to look at me, but that's all it was, weirdness." Arizona explains.

"Hmm," Kara considers that, then asks, "is this the first time that you've seen Callie with someone else?".

"Uh, no. I've met a few of her dates before. Kara, it was her first time meeting someone that I'm dating, so she was nervous too. It's just new territory for us." Arizona explains.

"Are we going to invite them over here?" Kara asks.

"God no, not unless we have too," Arizona blurts out.

Kara laughs out loud and leans in to kiss her. "I thought it was nice, not near as awkward as I thought would be."

* * *

"Hey, I left you a message and you didn't call back. Where were you?" Kara asks Arizona when she walks in the door.

"I had a meeting," Arizona replies, setting her things down as she enters Kara's condo. A bit restless she walks over to the window and stares out for a minute.

Kara watches her but silently, waiting for her, obviously she has something heavy on her mind.

"Arizona, talk to me," Kara says softly when the blonde sits on the couch beside her.

"The Seattle Pres offer came in, I've been reviewing it with my attorney," she explains.

"Okay, is it a good offer? Are you considering it?" She asks, nervous because her girlfriend could suddenly be her boss.

"It's a good offer." Arizona says turning to look at her.

"But..." Kara says waiting for her to say the rest.

"But I have another offer to consider," Arizona replies.

"Another offer?" Kara asks confused.

"Yeah, its here in Seattle, it's pretty amazing," Arizona remarks.

"Okay, so what does your attorney think?" Kara asks.

"She hasn't told me yet, we just reviewed them both," Arizona explains, "Kara I also have offers from Hopkins and Baylor Women's and Children's Hospital."

"Ah, of course, but you're not leaving Seattle, right?" She asks.

"I don't think so, but the offer from Baylor is pretty amazing," she replies.

"Would you really consider it?" Kara asks suddenly concerned.

"They offered Callie a research grant at the University," Arizona says softly.

"Do they not know that you're no longer together?" Kara asks.

"They know," Arizona replies.

"Uh, have you told her?" Kara asks.

"No, I haven't," she admits. "It doesn't matter, I'm not going to move to Dallas."

"Oh," Kara says visibly relieved.

* * *

"I heard that you have multiple offers," Callie says the next morning.

"Well, that news traveled fast," Arizona remarks.

"Did Baylor really offer me a research grant?" Callie asks.

"Calliope, how did you hear about that?" Arizona asks.

"Your attorney is the one my Dad recommended," Callie explains.

"But she's my attorney, why is she talking with your Dad?" Arizona asks.

"She didn't, someone else in the office did," Callie remarks. "So the Baylor offer, was it good?" She asks.

"They're all good offers, Calliope. What about your offers?" Arizona says turning it around on the brunette.

"I've got some interesting ones, Cedar Sinai is the best one so far," she admits.

"Did they offer anything to me?" Arizona teases.

"No, but I could ask. Would you be interested in living in LA?" Callie asks.

"Do you really want Sofia to grow up in LA?" Arizona asks.

"Miami isn't that different from LA and I turned out okay," Callie remarks.

"You hated it," Arizona reminds her.

"Okay, you're right. Well Baylor is in Dallas, it's not much better than LA or Miami for that matter," Callie points out.

"I know, that's why I've already rejected that offer," Arizona informs her. "I'm looking at two offers here in Seattle. One is a long shot, but it's the most interesting one though."

"You'd leave Sloan-Grey?" Callie blurts out.

"Not exactly," she says as they get into the elevator.

"Wait, did Sloan-Grey make you an offer without board input?" Callie asks grabbing her arm and turning her around.

Arizona smiles at her, "Calliope, the offer came from the Harper Avery Foundation," she explains. "They've offered to build a Women's and Children's Hospital here in Seattle, but I have to raise $50 million dollars and agree to be the Chief of Surgery for 5 years."

"$50 million is a lot of money," Callie remarks.

"Your Dad's foundation has already agreed to match whatever I raise," Arizona informs her.

"Wait, what?" Callie asks.

"Your Dad wants us to stay in Seattle, apparently," Arizona remarks.

"But how did he..?" Callie stammers.

"Apparently the attorneys work all the angles, she just told me this morning on my way in," Arizona explains.

"Uh," Callie says a bit stunned by that news. "Your own hospital? Arizona, you'd have your own hospital?"

"Pretty much, exciting huh?" She exclaims. "It still has to be built, so it won't happen tomorrow or anything, but yeah, my own hospital."

"But how are you going to raise the money?" Callie asks.

* * *

"I'll raise $100 million and I get to name the hospital after my brother," Arizona replies.

"Well, they certainly won't expect that in a counter offer. Are you sure you don't want to ask for anything else?" the attorney asks.

"No, they've been generous in their offer. Everything else is fine," the blonde replies.

"Okay, I'm just going to add a few standard clauses and requests," the attorney explains, "The hospital won't be built for at least three years, are you sure that you don't want to take the Seattle Pres offer for the interim?"

"No, it will be a distraction. I've got a lot to do before the Timothy Robbins Women's and Children's Hospital is up and running." Arizona says smiling at her.

* * *

"The Fetal Surgical Fellowship will be two years and we're going to have two fellows that start in July, then next July we start 2 more. That will give us four Fetal Surgeons when we open the new hospital," Arizona explains, outlining her plan to the Board.

"What about the Pediatric Fellowship? You can't supervise both programs," Richard points out.

"I don't have to supervise both programs, Karev will take over the Pediatric Fellowship," she replies.

"Are you sure that he's ready for that responsibility?" Bailey asks.

"Oh, he's ready. And, we've put together a plan, let me show you." Arizona says taking over the meeting.

* * *

"Wow, I don't think the Avery Foundation knew what they were getting into when they offered to build her a hospital!" Meredith exclaims as they take a break from Arizona's presentation.

"She built a clinic in Malawi, they should have known that she was up for this." Callie says laughing.

"Did she really raise a $100 million already?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah, remember that family that donated $25 million after their son died? She reached out to them and they organized a fundraiser for her, she raised $75 million there and my dad's foundation put up the rest." Callie explains.

"Wait, your Dad's foundation is helping Arizona?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah, he had agreed to match whatever she raised, but then she raised more than he could match," Callie explains.

"Impressive, but why didn't he offer to help you?" Meredith questions.

"Oh he is helping me, my presentation is after lunch!" Callie replies.

* * *

"I bet that you're feeling pretty good about yourself right now," Bailey remarks to Webber as they head back in after the lunch break.

"Well, I did recruit Robbins to Seattle Grace," he admits. "And practically mentored Torres."

"They were a mess when they got here, I still don't know how this all happened, but then look at Karev, he's head of Pediatrics and Grey is Chief of General, it just shows that you never know," she replies.

"Uh, Miranda now don't you forget that you were a mousy little thing before I got a hold of you and now you're Chief," he points out proudly.

"What I want to know is how come you didn't know that Robbins could raise money like that?" Miranda asks.

"What makes you think that I didn't know she could do that?" He asks stepping back into the room and moving to his seat beside his wife.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

* * *

"Excellent job Dr Talbot," Arizona says as they leave the OR, her blue eyes twinkling at her wife.

"Thank you Dr Robbins, I learned from the best." She remarks as she tears off her mask and begins to scrub out.

"Hey, I'm going to head to recovery then I'll get Nikki from daycare and meet you at home," the blonde says leaning in to kiss her goodbye.

"I'll finish up here and do evening rounds, see you at home." Kara replies.

* * *

"Hey Alex, I didn't realize that you were back already," Kara remarks.

"Yeah, we got back last night. Jo told me to leave because I was making her crazy," he says grinning.

"You don't fool me, you couldn't wait to come check on the construction," Kara teases.

"It's pretty awesome", he says staring out the window at the new hospital being built across the parking lot.

"It is, but you just got back from your honeymoon, go home and help your wife. Oh and stop and get dinner, you don't have any food in your house, you've been gone for two weeks!" Kara reminds him.

"Good point, thanks Kara," he says giving her a quick hug before dashing out.

* * *

"We need to do a play date or something, soon." Amelia says as she watches Arizona put Nikki in the carrier.

"Babies don't play Amelia," Arizona replies laughing at her. Then goes over to help her with Jake's carrier.

"I meant for us, now that we have kids we never do anything. We're boring," she says dramatically.

"You and Jess might be boring, but trust me. Kara and I are not. We went out last weekend." Arizona teases her.

"I know because we had the babies, so rude." Amelia replies playfully.

"It was our anniversary. If you guys would get married, then you'd have an anniversary to celebrate too." She points out.

"Me and committment, not a good track record." Amelia replies shaking her head.

"Amelia, you guys have been together over two years and you have a child together, I got news for you... you've committed. Now get a ring, make an honest woman out of her!" Arizona says forcefully.

"I know, I know and I've picked out a ring. We should go to lunch tomorrow and I'll show it to you," Amelia whispers.

"Yes, yes. We're doing that and then you're going to tell me how you're planning to propose," Arizona says excitedly.

"I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell Kara anything," Amelia replies.

"What are you two whispering about?" Callie asks entering the daycare and looking at the babies.

"Callie what are you doing here?" Arizona asks.

"I wanted to see Nikki before you left, Sofia won't stop talking about her." Callie explains. "Oh and Jake's still here too, my lucky day!"

Arizona laughs, she's been really amazed at how close Kara and Callie have gotten since Kara had the baby.

"Did you guys have a good time on your anniversary?" Callie asks.

"Yes, we did," Arizona replies. "How was your weekend at the winery?"

"It was perfect," Callie replies.

"Calliope Torres put the baby down and walk away slowly," Meredith says entering the daycare.

"How did you know that I was here?" Callie asks handing Nikki back to Arizona.

"Because I know you, now come on or we'll be late," Meredith says taking her hand.

"Mer, relax we have plenty of time." Callie says laughing and following her out the door.

"I'm still not sure how that happened," Amelia says shaking her head.

"Well, I always suspected Meredith," Arizona replies, "Now if we find out Addison's into women, we'll really have to rethink everything we think we know about your brother."

"How do you know it was Derek, maybe it was Mark Sloan?" Amelia replies laughing at the blonde.

"Do you think he and Mark ever?" Arizona asks.

"God no!" Amelia replies quickly, "Well, now that you mention it, they were oddly close..."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Callie/Mer and Mark/Derek ... Those are not easter eggs for a sequel, I was just being funny!**_


End file.
